Puedo cambiar
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Siempre pasa, el mujeriego, se enamora y se propone cambiar. En esta ocasión, Pierre toma buenas decisiones y decide cambiar por la chica que poco a poco le ha enamorado, pero ¿y si aún así, ella no le quiere? ¿Será capaz Pierre, de convencer a la chica de que cambio? ¿O un mujeriego no merece amar?/ Pierre&OC / CAPITULO FINAL ¡Gracias a todas por leer!
1. Ojo morado y mejilla escarlata

**** PUEDO CAMBIAR ****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Captain Tsubasa**_ _son propiedad de_ _ **Yoichi Takahashi**_ _y_ _ **SHEISHUA.**_ _Esta historia es solo por entretener._

* * *

 **=1. Ojo morado y mejilla escarlata=**

 _ **=París, Francia=**_

 **=Bar Le Fumoir=**

Las luces bajaron, de repente el lugar se quedó en penumbra. Y entonces, el espectáculo comenzó. Rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules, moradas, rosas, lentas, rápidas, a la par, aleatoriamente, izquierda, derecha, todo un show de luces que se acoplo con el gran ambiente que llenaba el lugar. Los clientes comenzaron a bailar, las bebidas siguieron desfilando por las charolas de las meseras y en la mesa del fondo, una nueva ronda fue ordenada.

Como desde hacía mucho tiempo, varios miembros del equipo local de futbol soccer, se habían reunido en aquel bar, para celebrar, pasar el rato o fuera cual fuera su excusa. En el centro de la mesa, el dúo dorado se había presentado, haciendo notoria la ausencia del miembro que formaba el trío (Taro Misaki), pero con el mismo ánimo alegre y la consigna de beber una o dos rondas. Pierre Le Blanc y Louis Napoleón, llevaban ya un buen rato en el bar y aquella era la 5 ronda de caballitos de tequila que los jóvenes ordenaban. La mesera a cargo tenía órdenes de dejarles beber cuanto desearan, pero vigilar que no se volvieran un problema.

Justo en esos momentos, el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche y el espectáculo de luces, tomó por completo el lugar, incluso más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pierre se levantó a duras penas, dispuesto a visitar el sanitario. Sus cabellos rubios volaron un poco y su voz se perdió entre el bullicio, cuando le hubo anunciando a un Napoleón muy ebrio su destino.

Le bastaron solo un par de minutos para llegar al sanitario, realizar sus necesidades y finalmente lavarse las manos y echarse un poco de agua en el rostro para controlar los efectos del alcohol. Le costaba mantenerse derecho y tardaba un poco en enfocar la mirada, pero fuera de ello, era perfectamente capaz de andar. Al parecer, napoleón y él tendrían que montarse en un taxi que les llevara a casa. ¡Bendito Misaki! Ojalá lo estuviera pasando en grande con su chica, porque de otra manera, no podría excusarse por no haber ido al bar con el dúo de oro.

Cuando salió del sanitario, se dirigió a la barra para pedir algo más leve que los caballitos y fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en una preciosa pelinegra de ojos azules y un vestido azul oscuro de infarto que cubría solo lo necesario de sus piernas y dejaba al descubierto buena parte de su espalda. Ni tardo ni perezoso, se acercó a ella y ordenó desde el asiento de al lado:

—Dos _Millonario_ — la pelinegra se giró hacia él y le sonrió, sus labios estaban pintados de un tono carmesí y su piel blanca brillaba por el glitter el su crema corporal.

—Pierre Le Blanc, ¿cierto?— le preguntó ella en una sonrisa.

—El mismo. ¿Y tú eres?— respondió el futbolista, radiante.

—Me llamo Camille— espetó ella, extendiendo una mano. Pierre la tomó y la jaló hacia sí, depositando en el acto un beso en su mejilla. Camille se sonrojó y cuando ambos volvieron la vista a la barra, descubrieron que los _Millonarios_ les esperaban. Bebieron y charlaron, Camille se dedicaba al modelaje y por lo poco que Pierre logró escuchar en medio del ruido y el alcohol que comenzaba a afectarle, se enteró de que la chica llevaba un rato esperando a alguien luego de cambiarle el lugar de reunión y que comenzaba a aburrirse. No esperó demasiado y tras dos _Millonarios_ más, termino sacando a aquella hermosa pelinegra a bailar.

La música electrónica se había terminado hacia un rato y cuando ellos ocuparon la pista, un tipo de música pop se había apoderado del lugar. Bailaron dos piezas y volvieron a la barra por dos cocteles bien cargados, luego, se dieron el gusto de bailar algo tipo rock y decidieron salir del bar para obtener un poco de aire. Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que llegaron al puente Alejandro y entonces, Pierre notó que su acompañante temblaba de frío, su vestido no le cubría lo necesario y presa de los nervios y le calor interior que le provocaba el alcohol, terminó quitándose el saco para ponérselo a ella.

—Gracias, Pierre— le dijo Camille.

—No puedo dejarte temblando de frío, ¿verdad?— respondió el rubio, apoyándose en la barandilla del puente para mantenerse de pie. Estaba mareado y comenzaba a ver doble, cuando Camille se recargó contra él y le paso los brazos por el cuello.

—Y bien… ¿qué hace el famoso _Artista del Campo_ solo en un bar?—

—Esperaba a que una bella mujer apareciera para acompañarme y has aparecido tú— espetó el futbolista con su mejor sonrisa y guiñando un ojo a la chica. Camille soltó una risita y besó su mejilla.

—Me alegro de haber aparecido. Comenzaba a aburrirme demasiado, gracias por sacarme de ahí—

—No agradezcas… ¿quién puede hacerte esperar?— comentó el Artista del campo al aire, más concentrado en el hecho de que Camille parecía acercarse cada vez más a él y que su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse. Quizás era hora de volver al bar, buscar a Napoleón y largarse a casa.

—Oh, mi novio. Vuelve hoy de Chantilly y se hace del rogar… ¡Me cito en un aburrido restaurante italiano! Por suerte, logre convencerlo de cambiar el lugar. Creo que no vendrá… pero ¿qué importa? Estoy con el increíble, Pierre Le Blanc— expresó la chica, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Pierre trató de girarse, se sentía mal, muy muy mal, era hora de largarse de ahí. Tomó a Camille por la cintura y la hizo girar para quedar ella contra la barandilla, necesitaba emprender el camino de vuelta, pero primero, ubicarse en dónde estaba…

—Cami…— comenzó a decir, justo en el momento en que alguien jalaba su camisa y lo hacía girar. Lo único que sintió, fue un tremendo golpe en el ojo izquierdo y luego, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, mientras se golpeaba contra el suelo, de nuevo en el ojo.

—Que… ¡Julián!— exclamó Camille, enfadada. Una voz gruesa surgió de la nada para Pierre y pronto, el escenario comenzó a tornarse negro, sus ojos azules se concentraron en el par de zapatos negros que relucían de limpios y en los jeans oscuros. No podía alzar la vista, estaba tirado a medio puente y con un golpe en el ojo, escucho un par de gritos y luego, a Camille, espetando algo como:

—Suéltame eres un idiota. ¡Y un pepino con tu paciencia!—

Lo que siguió se volvió borroso. Recordaba dos caídas, un golpe en la espinilla, una señora ofreciéndole ayuda y un machucón con la puerta de un carro, luego de aquello, nada.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la mañana… (06:00 AM)=**_

 **=Estacionamiento del Le Fumoir=**

Primero era un guitarra, luego el acompañamiento de un batería, más guitarras, quizás un bajo, un golpeteo y un ritmo muy rockero. Metallica en todo su esplendor comenzó a reproducir _Enter Sandman,_ primero con el intervalo musical y luego con la letra. Pierre se removió intranquilo, porque no sabía de dónde provenía aquella melodía, no se quejaba, adoraba esa canción, pero justo en ese momento, no deseaba escuchar nada. Una extraña vibración en su bolsillo, le hizo abrir los ojos, o al menos el derecho, puesto cuando su ojo izquierdo trató de abrirse de par en par junto al derecho, un tremendo dolor se lo impidió.

—Mierda… ¿dónde estoy?— se preguntó. De poco en poco, trató de levantarse, pues yacía tirado en el asiento trasero de un auto. Cuando logró sentarse, notó que se trataba de su más reciente adquisición. Su _Acura Convertible_ rojo, que había comprado hacía menos de dos meses, luego del estreno de los Vengadores de Marvel, donde Iron Man, había lucido el mismo modelo. La música de Metallica seguía sonando en su bolsillo y pronto descubrió que se trataba de una llamada del entrenador, pero optó por no responder. Según el reloj, era hora de despertarse, meterse a duchar y salir rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Pero no tenía ni tantitas ganas de hacer aquello.

" _No iré. Me iré a casa, me tiraré en la cama y dormiré…"_ pensó, entonces. Con muchos esfuerzos, logró salir del auto, pues le dolían las piernas, las costillas y la cara entera. La cabeza estaba por explotarle y si no tomaba pronto una aspirina, acabaría por arrancarse unos cuantos de sus preciosos cabellos. Se pasó al asiento del piloto y encendió el auto. Para su suerte, los anteojos oscuros que siempre usaba estaban en el tablero y le bastó ponérselos para poder mirar un poco más, al menos del lado derecho. No sabía porque, pero no deseaba mirarse ni por el espejo retrovisor ni en ninguna otra superficie.

Condujo lo más deprisa que podía y dio gracias porque el sol aún no saliera, cuando llegó a su mansión, el mayordomo se ofreció a guardar su auto en el garaje, dado que lo había dejado en la entrada. Pierre asintió con la cabeza y le dio las llaves, subiendo a su habitación en la planta alta de la enorme casa, deseoso de dormir.

Apenas estuvo en su recámara, se sacó el saco que llevaba y aventó las gafas a la mesita de noche, dejó el celular en la cama y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos. Finalmente cómodo en su cama y listo para dormir…

 **:-:-:**

 _ **=07:40 AM…=**_

Una vez más, la música inconfundible de Enter Sandman, llegó hasta sus oídos. De poco en poco, extendió la mano para buscar el teléfono y sin abrir los ojos, lo tomó. Con un solo toque, logró responder la llamada:

— _Pierre…—_ aquella, la voz inconfundible del entrenador.

—Se puede decir que sí…— suspiró, adormilado.

— _Vaya, lamento interrumpirte, debes estar camino al campo… verás, es que necesito que hoy, dirijas la práctica…_

—Este… ¿qué? ¿Yo porque?— preguntó de poco en poco despertando. Si tenía que dirigir la práctica de aquel viernes, eso significaría, no poder dormir.

— _Pues porque tú eres el capitán y porque hoy no puedo ir, debo acudir a un seminario de… ¡bueno y qué! Lleva tu trasero al campo y dirige la práctica. Nos vemos mañana—_ terminó el entrenador, momentos antes de colgar. Pierre dejó caer el celular en la cama y suspiró. Iría al campo, cancelaría la práctica y regresaría a dormir. Le pediría al mayordomo que le consiguiera medicamentos y a la cocinera un remedio para la resaca. Dormiría y estaría completo para la práctica del sábado.

Con mucho esfuerzo, volvió a ponerse de pie y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Se dirigió a la ducha y una vez dentro, sintió sus músculos relajarse. Desnudo como estaba, notó varios moratones en los costados de su torso y un pequeño golpe en el muslo de su pierna. ¿Cómo se había hecho aquello? Restándole importancia, salió de la ducha y se secó, se pasó la toalla por el cabello y salió envuelto de cintura solamente para vestirse. Tomó ropa interior de su cajón, rebuscó en su armario unos jeans y una camisa, se dirigió al espejo para mirarse y no puedo evitar dar un respingo.

Su párpado izquierdo no se abría bien, no miraba mucho de aquel ojo y no era por el sueño. Desde la punta de su ceja hasta el relieve de pómulo, su piel estaba morada, casi negra por el golpe, tenía el ojo izquierdo sumamente hinchado y le temblaba al intentar abrirlo. No importaba si intentaba pasarse un maquillaje o algo, nada le cubriría aquel moratón. Estaba golpeado.

Cerró ambos ojos intentando hacer memoria y cómo un flash, varias escenas pasaron por su mente. Camille, el puente, el novio, el golpe, el suelo, el viaje, la señora ofreciéndole ayuda, sus dedos atorándose en la puerta del _Acura_ cuando intentaba cerrar. Su cuerpo cayendo sobre el asiento…

—Me niego a dar prácticas hasta el mes siguiente— se dijo a sí mismo, buscando como loco, una gafas lo suficientemente amplias y oscuras cómo para ocultar aquello. Cuando dio con ella, tomó su saco y salió de la recámara. Pidió sus llaves al mayordomo y abandonó la mansión Le Blanc, observando el mundo por el lado derecho.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=08:15 AM=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

Aparcó el auto y bajó, lo apagó y puso seguros. Se dio la media vuelta, justo cuando Taro y su chica, la doctora suplente, Jaqueline Balizari, tomados de la mano se acercaban a él. Lo miraban extrañados y Pierre estaba al tanto de que era porque era tarde y él nunca se retrasaba en un entrenamiento.

—Hey ¿qué te paso?— le preguntó Taro. La voz de su amigo le caló hasta el cerebro, comprobando los seguros, respondió:

—Sh… no me grites. ¿Qué? ¿Ya es oficial?— inquirió al ver las manos unidas de los otros dos. Taro sonrió y miró a Jaqueline, que también sonreía.

—Claro— le dijo el castaño— Pero venga, dinos que pasó…Te ves mutilado— bromeó el japonés. Pierre se llevó una mano a la cabeza

—Así es cómo me siento— admitió— Hoy no hay práctica, vine a avisarles, el entrenador llamó y dijo algo de un asunto repentino o qué se yo…

—Repito… ¿qué le pasó?— cuestionó Jaqueline, segura de que el capitán francés, nunca actuaba así. Pierre la miró y comenzó a andar, guiándolos a la enfermería, donde podrían hablar.

—Verán… ayer, Napoleón y yo fuimos al bar…— comenzó a narrar. En su explicación, dio detalles sobre la chica y sobre sus actos, anunció que estaba por besarla o largarse o algo de lo que recordaba y llegado al punto del ojo, se quitó las gafas. Por suerte, se hallaban ya bien acomodados en la enfermería, porque Jaqueline dio un pequeño salto en su silla al ver el rostro del capitán.

—Joven Pierre… ¡eso está horrible!— exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie y buscando en sus cosas, una compresa de hielos. Mientras Pierre seguía explicando, Jaqueline le puso la compresa sobre el ojo, esperando bajara la hinchazón. Bastó que narrara su historia, para que Taro le relevara y fuera él mismo a correr al equipo, cancelando la práctica. Mientras el nipón se hallaba fuera de la enfermería, Pierre se pasó la compresa por el ojo hinchado, notando la mirada penetrante que los ojos avellana de la chica de Misaki, le lanzaban.

—Sé que soy guapo…— bromeó en una sonrisa— Pero ¿y si Misaki se encela?—

—Al parecer, no está tan mal si puede bromear. Y no lo miro porque sea guapo… a decir verdad, ni siquiera pienso eso— aclaró la doctora— Me estoy formando una imagen de usted… es un mujeriego— le aseguró. Pierre sonrió y se quitó la compresa, mirando a Jaqueline.

—Sería una mentira decir que no… Soy un verdadero mujeriego…— aseguró. Jaqueline no miró y escuchó sus argumentos, justo hasta que Misaki salió a colación. Entre frases, Pierre se encargó de cambiar su primera impresión, puesto que aunque arrogante y mujeriego, el rubio parecía tener sentido de la amistad y la lealtad. Aquello sin duda, conmovió a Jaqueline.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la tarde…=**_

 **=Mansión Le Blanc=**

—Joven Pierre, le esperan en la sala— anunció el mayordomo en cuanto Pierre hubo cruzado la puerta y se hubo quitado el saco. Dejando una vez más, las llaves en manos del mayordomo y de paso su saco, Pierre miró a su empleado y negó con la cabeza.

Había pasado un buen rato en casa de Misaki, habiendo sido invitado a comer, pero seguía con resaca y deseaba dormir, ¿quién osaba molestarle?

—Quiero dormir. Dile a quién sea que vuelva luego…— espetó. Pasó de largo del mayordomo y estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando la voz de su empleado se escuchó de nuevo.

—Es una señorita. Bastante bonita, debo decir…— el rubio se detuvo. ¡Pero qué mayordomo! Conociendo su tendencia a coquetear, le decía quién y cómo era la chica, seguro que con ello, no desearía, subir las escaleras.

—La… ¿la conozco?— preguntó el francés, dándose la media vuelta.

—Dudo que personalmente, pero es una modelo muy reconocida…— le dijo su empleado.

—Bien. Pero si me aburro, tú me harás el remedio para la resaca— advirtió Pierre dirigiéndose a la sala. En efecto, apenas entró, se encontró con una señorita de casi sus 25 años, alta, delgada, de piel blanca y tersa, de cabellos castaños oscuros como el chocolate y largos hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran azul zafiro y apenas se posaron en él, lo dejaron boquiabierto.

—Buenas tardes, joven Pierre— saludó la chica seriamente, poniéndose de pie y dándole alcance.

—Buenas tarde… señorita Aston— repuso Pierre en una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano.

—Veo que me conoce— espetó la chica, sin tomar su mano y mirándolo con rencor.

—Bastante. La modelo más hermosa de todo París, me atrevo a decir, de Francia. Clary Aston… un gusto conocerle— expuso el francés. Clary lo miró ceñuda y lo siguió por la sala, hasta que Pierre se detuvo junto a la ventana, claramente en una pose que resaltaba su posición, elegancia y atractivo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo… Estoy aquí, porque…— comenzó la chica a decir, pero entonces Pierre se giró y sonrió, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, habló.

—Es porque no te he dado más tiempo en mi compañía, una vez que me conozcas bien, quedarás encantada, muñeca— le aseguró. Clary se coloró roja, pero contrario a lo que el francés, pensó, se debía al coraje.

—Estoy aquí, cómo iba diciendo, porque…— trató de proseguir. Pierre, alzó una mano y deposito un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

—Mañana, lo prometo. Pasaré por ti a las 7, dime a dónde. Hubiera bastado una llamada, pero dado que has venido hasta aquí para pedirme personalmente una cita…— comenzó a decir. Lo siguiente que lo dejó callado, no fue un buen argumento, ni una sonrisa amable de parte de ella, sino, una tremenda bofetada que marcó la delgada pero fuerte mano de Clary sobre su mejilla. Tan pronto como recibió el golpe, su mejilla se tornó rojiza, casi escarlata y el escozor le ardió.

—Creo que hace una bonita combinación, con su ojos morado…—le dijo ella, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la sala. Lo único que Pierre escuchó, fue la puerta principal cerrándose. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla, con la boca abierta y la otra por el rostro, sus gafas seguían ahí… ¿Cómo había sabido Clary que llevaba un ojo morado?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas del Fic (N/F):**

 ***Puedo Cambiar** es la tercera entrega del sub apartado _Europa de Amor_ que pertenece a la colección _**Mundial de Locos**_ **.** (Para más detalles consulta mi perfil)

 ***Camille Baker** es un personaje propiedad de **JulyPotter31.**

 ***Clary Aston** es un personaje propiedad de **JulyPotter31.**

 ***Jaqueline Balizari** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28 (JulyPotter31)**

 ***** Para conocer a la chica de Misaki y enterarte de su relación, te invito a leer _****NOCHE DE COPAS****_ primera entrega oficial de la colección _Mundial de Locos._

 ***Todos los personajes de CT, son propiedad de Yoichi y SHEISHUA.**

 ***** Millonario, es un coctel a base de whisky, granadina, claras de huevo y Grand Marnier.

 ***** La canción que abre el espectáculo de luces, se llama _Hanging tree_ de Da Tweekaz.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Buenas noches! Es un placer llegar con esta nueva entrega de Europa de Amor, que espero hayan ansiado leer y que sobre todo logre robarles una o más sonrisas. Como siempre, no duden en hacerme llegar sus sugerencias, quejas, sus lindas palabras o sus regaños. (Eviten balonazos virtuales)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	2. ¡Eres una sabelotodo!

**=2. ¡Eres una sabelotodo!=**

—Señorita, ¿puedo…?— comenzó a preguntar el mayordomo, en cuanto vio a Clary salir de la sala. La castaña no se detuvo ni un momento, molesta cómo se sentía, pues lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, era abandonar aquella mansión.

—¡Su amo es un inmaduro!— exclamó sin más, abriendo ella misma la puerta principal y saliendo, dejando detrás, el sonido de un portazo y a un mayordomo muy intrigado. A penas estuvo fuera, el viento la golpeó, ondeando el bonito vestido blanco que portaba. El cinturón dorado de su cintura resplandeció con el sol y entonces cayó en la cuenta de quién era y en dónde estaba.

Pierre Le Blanc era un ícono del deporte en Francia, seguramente su mansión era acechada por decenas de paparazzi. Abrió rápidamente su bolso de mano y se apresuró en sacar del interior unas gafas tan oscuras cómo las que el mismo Pierre había portado, aunque con un corte más femenino y un poco más pequeñas.

—Pero ¿querías venir, no? ¡Odio que tenga razón!— exclamó para sí. Antes de comenzar a recorrer el jardín de salida con rapidez, decidida a encontrar el _Porsche mission_ que le habían prestado y que había estacionado a un par de calles.

 **:-:-:-:**

—Niño Pierre, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?— preguntó el ama de llaves, una mujer pasada de los 40 y algo regordeta, la que antaño había sido su nana y casi una abuela para él.

—No Rosy, gracias. ¿Viste salir a la señorita?— preguntó el rubio, tomando asiento en el sofá. Le escocía la mejilla derecha y su ojo morado comenzaba a molestarle más de la cuenta. No se había sacado las gafas por no asustar a su ama de llaves pero deseaba hacerlo porque comenzaba a sentirse algo encerrado.

—Sí, mi niño. Loui me dijo que estaba muy enfadada. ¿Qué le has hecho?— preguntó Rosy en una sonrisa. Pierre le correspondió, divertido.

—Ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Creí que le estaba dando lo que quería— respondió el francés.

—Tal vez tengas un concepto muy diferente de lo que quería… ¿ella te lo pidió?— cuestionó su ama de llaves, conociendo muy bien al pequeño gran malcriado que tenía delante.

—Pues… pero ella me golpeó— se quejó Pierre mostrando su mejilla roja.

—Te lo has de haber ganado…— se mofó Rosy con una pequeña risita. Pierre se enfurruñó— Te prepararé la cena… deberías descansar— comentó la sirvienta, retirándose del lugar.

Una vez solo en la sala, Pierre acomodó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Suspiró. La imagen de Clary esperándole se atravesó en sus pensamientos, los detalles de su rostro se volvieron nítidos de poco en poco y entonces el sueño se desvaneció, su cansancio pareció poder esperar. Se puso de pie en un salto y subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

Sobre el escritorio que ahí tenía, una laptop permanecía apagada. Tomó asiento y la encendió. Se quitó las gafas en la espera, buscó un pañuelo y lo mojó en el grifo del baño y cuando se lo puso sobre el ojo, sintió una extraña sensación de placer… ¡que la hinchazón bajara!

Cuando volvió a su laptop, el menú de inicio estaba abierto. Entró a internet, tecleó en Google lo que deseaba y aguardo una fracción de minuto, antes de ver lo que quería. La ventana se desplegó, anunciando en el primer link:

 _ **En las noticias:**_

 _ **Instagram: Clary Aston llega a los 2 millones de seguidores.**_

El siguiente link, era sin duda de Wikipedia, la enciclopedia virtual más grande de los últimos tiempos. Un sitio donde se encontraba lo que se deseaba y si era posible, un poco más, pues claro, era internet. Dio click en el link y aguardo hasta que hubo estado abierta toda la ventana. Al instante, una fotografía de Clary apareció en el lado derecho de la página. Su cabello castaño llegaba a la media espalda, pues era obvio que no era reciente, sus ojos zafiro estaban delineados por un bonito maquillaje y resaltaban con la pintura que le habían aplicado, el vestido que llevaba se apreciaba solo hasta la cintura, de un negro intenso y un solo hombro. Una hermosa modelo.

 _ **Clary Anabeth Aston Pierce (París, Francia, 06 de Agosto…) es una modelo y actriz, francesa-británica, hija del británico**_ _ **Marcus Aston**_ _ **-dueño de las famosas**_ _ **Galerías Aston**_ _ **, principales importadoras de artesanías y suvenires franceses- y de**_ _ **Mary-Kate Pierce**_ _ **–principal diseñadora parisina de los últimos tiempos-. Se sabe que mantiene una relación lejana con sus hermanastros**_ _ **Ethan y Nathan Jacobs**_ _ **. Debido al divorcio de sus padres, Aston quedó bajo la tutela de su padre, con quién aún vive y no se sabe con qué cercanía se frecuenta con su progenitora.**_

 _ **Clary ha sido elegida Miss Francia durante dos años consecutivos, convirtiéndose en el principal símbolo de**_ _ **Chanel**_ **,** _ **marca reconocida a nivel internacional. A los 15 años, se convirtió en la cara de**_ _ **Vogue**_ _ **y**_ _ **Vanity Fair**_ _ **dejando una gran impresión que le valió la entrada a**_ _ **Chanel.**_ _ **En cuanto a la actuación, la francesa protagonizo en su adolescencia, varios capítulos de la famosa serie policiaca**_ _ **CSI: París**_ _ **lo que le valió el papel principal de la película**_ _ **Cazadores de demonios**_ _ **y lo que podría otorgarle un papel en la serie juvenil, alemana**_ _ **Hazañas Vampíricas**_ _ **,**_ _ **protagonizada por los alemanes**_ _ **Derek Kofman**_ _ **y**_ _ **Arianne Clark**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Aston estudió modelaje en la**_ _ **Universidad de París**_ _ **siguiendo poco después de su debut, la carrera de fotografía, de la que el año pasado se graduó con buenas notas. Si bien, no se sabe hasta qué punto la francesa ha colaborado con el trabajo fotográfico que le realizan, Aston presentó una exposición recientemente, presentando un trabajo completo, que ella misma realizo y que obtuvo muy buenas críticas entre los medios.**_

 _ **Ha sido relacionada sentimentalmente con el basquetbolista francés,**_ _ **Piero Martín**_ _ **, con quién anunció una relación de siete meses, que explicó su ruptura bajo "diferencias laborales". Fue relacionada con el actor estadounidense**_ _ **Mark Thomas**_ _ **, luego de que ambos realizaran los comerciales de la nueva línea de perfumería de Chanel, aunque ambos negaron rotundamente dicha relación. Suele ser captada en fotografías, paseando con**_ _ **Dennis Price**_ _ **, compañera de trabajo en Chanel y amiga íntima de la modelo.**_

Cuando terminó de leer, obviando varias secciones descritas en el artículo, cómo el desarrollo profesional de Clary y su infancia, Pierre dio click a la fotografía y quedó embelesado de la imagen, mientras procesaba lo que había leído. Dejó el paño mojado aún lado de la laptop y finalmente, se preguntó en voz alta:

—Hm… ¿por qué nunca he salido con ella?

Hizo un poco de memoria, había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida, actrices, modelos, cantantes, bailarinas, conductoras, doctoras, futbolistas e incluso con una cantinera, de la que se había arrepentido. El golpe en su ojo, demostraba que no pasaba mucho tiempo sin buscar nuevas conquistas, así que ¿cómo se le había escapado Clary Aston?

La conocía, la veía en muchas portadas y en varios programas de televisión, hacía unos años, incluso había mirado _"CSI: París"_ donde la chica había actuado por primera vez en un papel secundario que para la segunda temporada había sido el principal, antes de terminar la serie.

—Si serás tonto Pierre…— se regañó a sí mismo— Mañana la buscaré. Clary Aston debe estar en mi lista… un par de citas, un buen beso y ¡adiós! De paso, saber cómo sabe que lo mi ojo…— se dijo, mientras sonreía. Luego, apagó la computadora y salió de la habitación en busca de su ama de llaves, a quién pediría algo de comer y un buen remedio para el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba, claramente, producto de la resaca.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (Sábado. 01:00 PM)=**_

 **=Chanel=**

El flash salió disparado. Las luces rebotaron en el fondo blanco y volvieron a su origen, la música era animada y alegre, invitándola a sonreír y sentirse tranquila. El vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, era ajustado y resaltaba sus curvas, combinando a la perfección con el tono escarlata que le habían aplicado en los labios. Un nuevo flash y su pose cambio, se mostró serie, demasiado profesional, do flashes y un cambio. Tras repetir el proceso dos veces más, su fotógrafo le dio un descanso mientras hacía pasar a la siguiente modelo.

Con una sonrisa, Clary salió del set y se unió a Camille que la esperaba en la orilla, llevaba puesto un conjunto café con beige que no le sentaba demasiado bien, o quizás era por la mueca de enfado que mostraba en su rostro.

—Julián es un idiota— le dijo Camille a penas la tuvo frente a ella. Clary rodó los ojos. Camille Baker, era su compañera de trabajo desde hacía casi un año y al parecer, una de las 4 integrantes de Chanel que habían caído ante los "encantos" de Pierre Le Blanc. A quién sin duda y tras una sola vez de estar en el mismo lugar, Clary había odiado.

—Dime de nuevo ¿por qué le cambiaste la cita? ¿Ya habías quedado con Le Blanc o qué?— espetó la castaña molesta. La pelinegra frente a ella, sonrió, recordando al rubio futbolista.

—Lo encontré por casualidad, estaba aburriéndome. ¡Julián no tiene ni un poco de consideración!— se quejó Camille en un mohín.

—Pues eso se debe a que su vuelo se retrasó y a que le cambiaste el lugar. Él estaba al otro lado de la ciudad…— refutó Clary.

—Bueno ¿y qué? ¿De qué lado estás?— se quejó Camille.

—Del mío. Acepto que Julián exagera demasiado, pero tú tampoco debiste dejarlo botado así y menos por el idiota presuntuoso de Pierre Le Blanc— respondió Clary, dirigiéndose a las sillas que a orillas del set, dejaban para ellas. En la mesa frente a ellas, había botellas de agua, que pronto tuvieron un envase menos.

—No lo conoces, no puedes decir eso de él… Estaba por besarme cuando apareció Julián— le dijo la pelinegra siguiéndola.

—Es un imbécil. Y un mujeriego, Tina, Katherine y Anne lo pueden asegurar, sabes que ellas ya salieron con él. Tú eres la cuarta…—

—Pues no me importa. Ahora que Julián me botó cómo si fuera un juguete, creo que no me molestaría, pedirle alguna el número de Pierre…

—Ag, patético— se quejó Clary— Ni siquiera es tan guapo…—

—Quizás no me has mirado bien— dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Camille dio un saltito de felicidad y Clary, rodó los ojos. Reconocía esa tonta voz seductoramente irritable. Se dio la vuelta y en efecto, ahí estaba. El mismísimo Pierre Le Blanc.

—Con un ojo morado, cualquiera sabe que no es guapo— espetó Clary, irritada. Camille la miró feo y Pierre le sonrió.

—Bueno… viendo que ustedes dos, se conocen, sé porque está al tanto de mi ojo— respondió el futbolista.

Aquella mañana de sábado, Rosy le había maquillado y el color negro había pasado a ser más lila, la hinchazón había bajado pero seguía sin poder abrir bien el ojo. El entrenamiento lo había jugado con las gafas puestas, causando burlas entre sus compañeros, sobre todo de parte de Napoleón y Misaki. Y ahí estaba, vestido de jeans, camisa y saco, son sus gafas oscuras y sus cabellos rizados, cayendo peinados sobre sus hombros.

—A decir verdad, es porque ella…— comenzó a decir Camille, pero Clary la interrumpió.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayan puesto en las noticias… ¡Pierre Le Blanc es golpeado por idiota!—

—Ja, ja, ja más bien, por UN idiota…— le corrigió el francés, haciéndola enfadar aún más. Estaba por responder, cuando el asistente del fotógrafo apareció y le pidió su opinión sobre las fotos. Camille miraba a Pierre ensoñada, pero francés parecía más pendiente de la castaña, que de ella.

—Están perfectas, aunque dile a Eddy que para las siguientes, aumentemos la luz, esta parte de aquí…— una risita se escapó de labios del rubio, haciendo que la modelo dejara su argumento al aire y le mirara— ¿Te ríes de mí?— cuestionó.

—Oh, no, no, para nada, sabelotodo— respondió Pierre con insolencia.

—Llévatelas, por favor— indicó Clary al asistente, para mirar de frente a Pierre. Los tacones que llevaba le ayudaban a estar a la altura del futbolista, por lo que no se sentía ni un poco intimidada— Deja lo digo, una vez, y que te quede claro. No soy una sabelotodo, no me conoces—espetó. Pierre se serenó un poco y sonrió con seducción.

—Oh sí, lo hago. Estudiaste modelaje y fotografía, eres una chica guapa, pero una nerd a final de cuentas…— se mofó el rubio, notando que al hacerla enfadar, lograba toda la atención de la castaña.

—Bueno, apuesto que tú no estudiaste para ser idiota, con eso ya naciste…— replicó Clary.

—Puede ser, pero soy el idiota con el que saldrás—

—Eso ni en sueños…—aseguró Clary dando un paso atrás, aterrada ante tan idea.

—Pero ¿por qué quieres salir con ella?— espetó entonces Camille quién no se había ido. Pierre la miró, la pelinegra estaba enojada, pero no lucía ni por asomo más hermosa que Clary.

—Contigo me bastó una noche… no deseo salir echo papilla de nuevo… por cierto, te quedaste con mi saco…—explicó el rubio. Esa vez, fue turno de Clary para reír, sorprendiendo al _Artista del Campo…_

—Entonces es mejor que te vayas… Si sales conmigo, no vivirás para contarlo— aseguró la chica— Si acaso, nos veremos después, cuando te cobren la deuda que debes…—

—Hey, guapa… ¿de qué hablas?— preguntó Pierre, asombrado de aquella amenaza.

—Pues de qué más— se mofó Camille— Julián no dejará esto así…— aseguró. El nombre le sonó familiar al rubio que abrió el ojo derecho tan grande como pudo.

—Tu… tu… novio…— musitó. Clary asintió.

—Exacto… yo qué tú… mejor me iba…

—No me digan, que son de esas chicas que comparten el novio— espetó el artista del campo, incrédulo.

—Cambio de opinión, tienes razón Clary, es un idiota— comentó Camille en una sonrisa y dándose la media vuelta para marcharse del set. Clary miró a Pierre y rió, entonces imitó a su compañera y dejó ahí plantado a un rubio, muy intrigado, peo al tiempo, muy concentrado en dar con la estrategia perfecta para que Clary Aston, aceptara salir con él.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Lunes… (01:30 PM)=**_

 **=Chanel=**

—Disculpe, vengo a ver a la señorita Clary Aston…— dijo Pierre a la recepcionista de la empresa. Desde el sábado en que la había visitado, no había dejado de pensar en una manera de que ella aceptara salir con él. Era claro que Clary tenía principios y que toda una reputación de mujeriego le precedía, volviéndolo un pretendiente lejano para la chica, pero por otra parte, el _Artista del campo_ estaba completamente convencido de que muy seguramente, Clary solo esperaría de él, que fuera el típico caballero con el que todas sueñan. Algo así como un Misaki, pero menos tierno…

—Claro joven Le Blanc, suba el ascensor hasta el piso 20, a la derecha por el pasillo, la oficina de la señorita está ahí— explicó la recepcionista con una sonrisa. Pierre sonrió y llevó con él, el inmenso ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado. Subió el ascensor, presionó el piso 20 y finalmente, llegó a donde debía. Siguió a la derecha y encontró en efecto, una placa con el nombre de Clary.

—Sabelotodo— murmuró para sí en una sonrisa, mientras llamaba a la puerta.

—Adelante— indicó la modelo desde el interior. En cuanto entró, el futbolista encontró un escritorio y varias mesas, donde acomodadas a la perfección, se observaban unas fotografías. Clary parecía muy concentrada al momento de evaluarlas y las gafas de montura cuadrada, le sentaban a la perfección otorgándole una apariencia intelectual.

—Dicho, eres una sabelotodo— le dijo Pierre a modo de saludo, Clary alzó la vista de sus ocupaciones y se encontró con el artista del campo, sosteniendo entre las manos, un enorme ramo de flores.

—Dime que no estás en mi lugar preferido, con flores y tu estúpida sonrisa, queriendo ligarme— murmuró la chica.

—Pues… estoy en tú lugar preferido, con flores, pretendiendo invitarte a salir…— replicó el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Vete

—No me iré. Acepta una cita y me perderé…—

—Pierre Le Blanc. El sueño de toda francesa, el chico ideal, el mujeriego número uno que pese a todo, tiene un club de fans que gustan de apoyarte en tus partidos. Capitán de la selección… ¿Para qué quieres salir conmigo, eh? Para… salir, besarnos, armar un escándalo en la prensa y luego… ¿terminar? Lo siento, cariño, pero no me interesa. Ve a buscar a otra, revisa tu lista y esfúmate…— Clary volvió la vista a sus fotografías ignorando al francés que se había quedado de una pieza.

—Dime algo… ¿es porque soy yo o eres así con todos los hombres?— preguntó impaciente.

—Con todos— aseguró la modelo sin mirarle.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Pero que no saliste con un basquetbolista?—

—Sí, así es— respondió la chica, alzando la vista— Quiero decir que solo soy así con los futbolistas pretensiosos… y cómo eres el único… ¡ah, no! Tú y tú amigo Napoleón son los más pretensiosos, ambos del mismo equipo… Aclarada tu duda, esfúmate, Le Blanc—

—Porque el nombre de Misaki nunca sale a colación ¿eh?— se preguntó para sí que para Clary, pero ella terminó por escucharle.

—Será que él no es un cretino… ¿no te has ido?— lo siguiente que Clary hizo, pasmó por completo al artista del campo. Con un solo botón, Clary dio por terminada aquella visita, de una manera en que nunca habían tratado al capitán francés— Seguridad… necesito que saquen a un tonto de mi oficina— pidió la chica.

Tres minutos después, dos guardias de seguridad, dejaban a Pierre botado en el recibidor del lugar, aguardando a que se marchara. Y por primera vez, Pierre se sintió, sumamente ansioso de obtener una cita… porque nunca antes, nadie le había impuesto un reto como aquel. Era como estar en la cancha, frente a un gran oponente y Pierre le Blanc, nunca rechazaba un reto.

¿Lo lograría?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Chanel** es una marca francesa, propiedad de su fundadora Coco Chanel. Su nombre, empresas y artículos son utilizados solo por ambientación.

 ***Daniel Radcliffe** es un actor y modelo inglés, conocido por su papel como **Harry Potter.**

 ***** El artículo de **Wikipedia** es obviamente invento mío. Nombres y sucesos, creados por mí.

 ***** Las palabras subrayadas en el artículo, emulan los links coloreados en azul de Wikipedia para un poco de realismo.

 ***** Arianne Clark y Derek Kofman, así como su serie _Hazañas Vampíricas_ son propiedad de **JulyPotter31.** Si deseas conocerlos, te invito a leer, _"_ _ **Elígeme**_ _"_ , segunda entrega oficial del apartado _Europa de Amor_ de la colección, _Mundial de Locos._

 ***** Dudo que exista, pero _CSI: París_ es el nombre que se me ocurrió para la serie de Clary, por supuesto, basada en la clásica CSI de la vida real.

 ***** Cabe recordar que la Mansión Le Blanc, ha sido obtenida del anime _Road to 2002_ dónde Pierre aparece montado en su caballo, durante el Mundial de Francia. No es invento mío.

 ***** Las revistas Vanity Fair y Vogue, son reales y utilizadas por ambientación. Si deseas estar más cerca de una reportera de Vogue, vuela por Fanfiction hasta Italia, en _**"Los Rugidos del tigre"**_ dónde Aimeé Ventura, la chica del tigre japonés, te dará la bienvenida. (Esta historia es la tercera entrega oficial de _Rumbo Al Mundial_ de la colección _Mundial de Locos_ )

 ***** La película _Cazadores de Demonios_ no estoy segura de sí es real, pero sí de que si existe alguna, no me pertenece, pues el nombre solo el por ambientación.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno… he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quisiera, hacer un anuncio, sobre mis actualizaciones, que, volverán a ser semanales. Cada viernes, con un nuevo capítulo, que será actualizado a la par de_ _ **Un Furano Enamorado**_ **,** _la historia de Hikaru, esto, dado que vuelvo al colegio y el tiempo escaseará._

 _¡Ojalá les guste! Y no olviden hacerme llegar sus opiniones. **Gracias a todas por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	3. Guerra de rubios

**=3. Guerra de rubios=**

 _ **=Martes… (01:30 PM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

La mañana era fresca, el campo estaba en las condiciones óptimas para realizar la práctica y los jugadores se habían animado demasiado, con los eventos que habían acontecido el domingo pasado. Aquel fin de semana, Misaki había convocado a una conferencia de prensa, donde Pierre detallo sus entrenamientos de preparación para la Champions y la final de la liga francesa y donde Taro, expuso públicamente que se hallaba en una relación con la doctora suplente de las instalaciones: Jaqueline Balizari.

En las orillas del campo, Pierre estudiaba a sus jugadores, notando unos leves puntos débiles en la defensa y una buena coordinación en el medio campo, la siguiente práctica, Misaki evaluaría su propio desempeño en la media, pues contaban con su dupla con Napoleón en la delantera, para realizar la mayor cantidad de goles en el torneo, mientras Misaki, se pasaba los juegos creando nuevas y prósperas oportunidades para anotar.

De poco en poco, la práctica fue terminando y los jugadores se dirigieron a las bancas para beber agua, quitarse desde las espinilleras hasta las calcetas o dirigirse al vestidor, en busca de una toalla y ropa que les acompañaran en la ducha. Varios de los defensas se reunieron en la banca para comentar el partido televisado de la noche anterior, del Barcelona contra el Real Madrid.

Pierre tomó su botella de agua de su mochila y tomó asiento, estaba ansioso por salir del campo pues había decidido que en 25 años de vida, nunca había tenido que esforzarse en conseguir algo tan sencillo como una cita. A los 10 años ya era un galán, rico y atractivo, a los 15 ya había tenido más citas que nadie en el curso, a los 20, se había convertido en el modelo ideal de varón y el tipo ideal de la mayor parte de la población, independientemente a su fama como futbolista. A los 25, su primer gran reto estaba presente: Clary Aston se había negado a salir con él…. Pero Pierre Le Blanc, no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.

—Vamos al club— le dijo Napoleón en cuanto se acercó.

—No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer— expuso el artista del campo.

—Jugar FIFA en el Xbox no es algo que hacer, Pierre— se mofó Misaki con una sonrisa.

—No es eso, tengo una cita, ya sabrán…— respondió el rubio.

—Bah, tu siempre tienes citas. Pues, ya que Misaki tampoco quiere, me iré yo solito al club, necesito un masaje, un baño en la sauna y un lugar donde estar relajado— replicó Napoleón, enfurruñado; sus amigos rieron ante la vanidad, pero no dijeron nada.

Una hora más tarde, Pierre, terminaba de ducharse y arreglarse por completo, dispuesto a abandonar las instalaciones del PSG. Taro se había retirado a la enfermería luego de ducharse, Napoleón les había dejado luego de enfurruñarse y puestos en ello, Pierre no tenía nada que hacer.

Aquella tarde, había optado por presentarse en Chanel sin flores o chocolates o nada por el estilo, pues estaba decidido a aplicar el típico: _"solo quiero ser tu amigo"_ para conquistar a Clary, primeramente, logrando un acercamiento indirecto. Gracias a su vasta experiencia como casanova, era consciente de que la estrategia que pensaba poner en práctica no solo facilitaría sus deseos, sino que también aceleraría el resultado.

Montado en el _Acura Convertible_ que tanto le gustaba, abandonó con calma el estacionamiento del PSG y se dirigió a la empresa que le interesaba. La música de su iPod, reproducía a un volumen moderado las canciones de la banda _Linkin Park_ mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro. Veinte minutos más tarde y gracias a la escases de tránsito vehicular, llegó a Chanel, bajo del auto y atravesó las puertas de entrada.

Gracias a que el día anterior los guardas de seguridad lo habían sacado del lugar como si se tratara de un vil gamberro, el artista del campo, estaba algo indeciso respecto a que lo dejaran entrar sin problemas, aunque si bien, lograba ligarse a la recepcionista su entrada sería mucho más sencilla.

—Buenas tardes, linda…— saludó el rubio. La pelinegra frente a él, alzó la mirada y abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Joven… ¿Le Blanc?— preguntó la chica, Pierre le dedico una de sus matadoras sonrisas, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—El único. ¿Qué tal el día?— cuestionó.

—Un… un día muy…. Bonito— aseguró la recepcionista, acalorada. Pierre reparó en su gafete y sonrió.

—¿Elizabeth? Que nombre tan hermoso… tanto como vos— aseguró seductor. Justo en ese momento, un joven se detuvo a su lado, con la siguiente recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver a la señorita Aston…—

—Este…— la segunda recepcionista pareció quedarse sin habla, absorta con la presencia de aquel joven. Pierre le miró de reojo, era casi tan alto como él, sus cabellos rubios eran cortos y le daban un aire del estilo de Justin Bieber, aunque dudaba que se tratara de aquel cantante. No lograba verle el rostro pero sabía por la vestimenta que se trataba de un varón bastante preocupado por su apariencia. Sus jeans eran negros y ajustados, zapatos del mismo color y un polo azul oscuro.

—La señorita está en sesión, set A-12 en el cuarto piso. Puede subir si lo desea…— le respondió la chica, el joven seguro sonrió porque la recepcionista comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Gracias, con permiso— dijo el joven y desapareció. Pierre estaba decidido a no perder tiempo, alguien se le estaba adelantando para con Clary.

—Yo también me retiro dulzura, tengo que ver a alguien, con permiso— espetó el artista del campo y sonrió. Dejó a Elizabeth y se dirigió a la zona de los ascensores, abordó el primero en abrirse y subió al cuarto piso. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que seguridad no había intervenido y que quizás eso significaba un buen augurio. Llegado a su piso, buscó el set que le habían indicado al otro caballero y dio con el justo cuando un equipo de vestuario arrastraba un carrito repleto de vestidos, mientras otro se acercaba por el pasillo.

Aprovechó su oportunidad e ingresó, buscando a Clary entre la multitud ahí aglomerada, dado que la sesión estaba en pausa. Al fondo del salón, enfundada en un vestido gris, corto pero formal, Clary hablaba animadamente con el joven frente a ella. Como estaban de frente, Pierre advirtió conforme se acercaba que el joven no solo era rubio, sino que poseía unos radiantes ojos azul oscuro, como las aguas de un mar bravo en plena noche. Sonreía, mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—No puedo creerlo, eres increíble…— se quejó Clary en cuanto Pierre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aunque claro, la chica no había reparado en él.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo— espetó el rubio con una sonrisa, justo entonces, Pierre se colocó frente a ellos.

—¡Damn!— murmuró Clary por lo bajo— Y tú ¿qué haces aquí?— cuestionó la castaña rodando los ojos, ante la visión de Pierre Le Blanc de nuevo por ahí.

—Hey, tranquila, vengo en son de paz— advirtió el francés alzando los brazos en una clara señal de paz.

—Pues yo no lo creo… ¿no fui clara ayer?— respondió tajante la modelo

—Solo vine para disculparme. Sé que te hice sentir incómoda y lo lamento, yo… quiero ser tu amigo. Solo eso. Ya comprendí que no saldrás conmigo y… bueno…

—Qué patética estrategia— se mofó entonces el segundo rubio, con una estruendosa carcajada, que captó la atención de Clary y Pierre. El artista del campo, rogó a los dioses del soccer que impidieran que el segundo rubio explicara aquella conocida estrategia de los mujeriegos, mientras que Clary arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—De qué… ¿hablas?— le cuestionó.

—Pequeña, este chico viene con todas las intenciones de engatusarte…— respondió el segundo rubio, controlando sus arcadas ocasionadas por la risa.

—Ya, calladito te ves más bonito— le regañó Pierre— eso no es verdad. Ve y métete en tus propios asuntos—

—Solo correspondo a tú actitud, oxigenado. ¿Tanto soccer te deja tonto? Si no mal recuerdo, tú también te metes en mis asuntos— repuso el segundo rubio con seriedad. Pierre lo miró, trataba de recordar si alguna vez había visto a aquel tipo, pero entre más lo trataba menos le llegaba alguna idea a la cabeza.

—Tú… ¿te conozco de algún lado?— preguntó el futbolista.

—Debió dolerte bastante el golpe que te propiné, si es que no me recuerdas— respondió el segundo rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado. Pierre abrió grandes los ojos ante aquella revelación, mirando inmediatamente al suelo, donde aquellos relucientes zapatos negros, aparecieron en su memoria. _Caía al suelo, aquellos zapatos negros, fueron lo único que vio, cuando su rostro se estrelló contra el pavimento._

—Entonces… ¡Tú! ¡Eres el novio de esa… esa…!— exclamó cabreado.

—Yo diría ex. Ex de Camille Baker. Me llamo Julián…— el segundo rubio extendió la mano, afable.

—Vete a…— espetó Pierre aventando la mano de Julián— ¿Acaso piensas que puedes golpearme y luego saludarme así como así? ¿Qué tornillo te falta?

—Bueno, fue tu culpa. Te metiste con mi cita, siento decir que te lo merecías— repuso Julián en una amable sonrisa.

—Qué yo…— Pierre dio un paso al frente, enfadado. Clary se interpuso entre ambos, dándole la cara al futbolista.

—Alto ahí, macho. Este no es el lugar para reclamar tus actitudes de imbécil. Si van a discutir aquello, largo de aquí lo dos, si van a estarse en paz, largo solo tú, Le Blanc— espetó la castaña.

—Pero Clary…

—Señorita para ti. En su defecto, Aston, pero no te atrevas a tutearme— le amenazó.

—Calmada fierecilla. Debes saber que puedes correrme, pero eso no mitigara mis deseos de ser tu amigo—

—Y dale, que ya te dije que eso no va a funcionar— repuso de nuevo Julián, riendo.

—Cierra la boca, Barbie— espetó Pierre rodando los ojos

—No quiero

—Que te calles

—Que no

—Cállate

—Cállate tú

—¡Ya los dos! Fuera de aquí— exclamó Clary, cabreada— O pido a los guardas que los boten en los contenedores de basura—

—Pero Clary…— dijo Julián, como quién es acusado injustamente

—Señorita…— alcanzó a reponer Pierre

—Ya dije, o uno se va o se van los dos, pero ya, porque están agotando mi paciencia— dijo sin más la modelo, cruzando los brazos y mirándolos retadoramente.

—Vete tú, oxigenado— le dijo Julián a Pierre

—Que va, largo Barbie— respondió el futbolista

—Pero yo llegue primero—

—Y te vas primero

—Ni siquiera le caes bien

—No me has visto en acción

—Te va a decir que no

—Te voy a reventar…

—Se acabó. ¡Charlie, llama a seguridad!— exclamó Clary sacada de sus casillas, al instante, Julián y Pierre se quedaron callados— Ni me miren, largo, les doy de aquí a que lleguen los guardas. Basta de elecciones, los dos. Fuera— inquirió la castaña. Derrotados como estaban, ambos rubios se dieron la media vuelta y emprendieron el camino a la salida del set.

—Todo es tu culpa Le Blanc— le recriminó Julián en cuanto abandonaron el set

—Pero mira quién lo dice, sino me hubieras jodido, no estaríamos aquí… toma otro camino— le respondió el francés.

—Si no hubieras intentado el cliché más básico de un mujeriego, no habríamos empezado. ¿Yo por qué? Tú eres el que debería ir hacia el otro lado—

—Ya mejor cállate. Pero entérate que no iremos en el mismo elevador, el primero en llegar es mío, así que chívate de una buena vez— Pierre dio un empujón al rubio que caminaba a su lado, lanzándolo contra la pared.

—Harás el primo…— escupió Julián, dándole alcance al artista del campo y empujándolo en su trayectoria al ascensor. Pierre perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la pared, pero volvió a la carga alcanzando el cuello del polo de Julián, justo cuando este estaba por doblar en la esquina a la zona de elevadores. Julián quedó atrás durante un momento, pero antes de que Pierre siguiera, fue él el pescado. La puerta de un ascensor se abrió justo cuando los dos trataban de rebasar al otro, lo que originó que sus intentos se incrementaran. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, ambos entraron y antes de percatarse de aquello, quedaron encerrados.

—Pégate al extremo, guarro— le dijo Julián al rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Si prestaba atención, el look inicial de Justin Bieber, era más bien parecido al del actor William Moseley, Pierre rodó los ojos.

—Anda a contar cerdos, pégate tú— replicó el futbolista.

—Aléjate de Clary— advirtió el del polo

—Y tú… ¿Qué autoridad tienes?—

—Ella es mi…— Pierre le interrumpió con un exagerado bostezo.

—No me importa, piérdete. ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Camille?

—Ella ya fue. De mujeriego a mujeriego, aléjate de ella. O juro por todo lo sagrado que te dejo ambos ojos morados— el artista del campo estuvo a punto de replicar algo, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Habían llegado a la recepción, rápidamente ambos rubios se decidieron a salir quedando atorado en la entrada pues deseaban cruzar, al mismo tiempo.

—Quítate, estorbo— refutó Pierre

—Que tú te lanzaste, bobo— acusó Julián

—Serás…— las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse presionando el hombro de Julián, Pierre logró zafarse y con ello, Julián también, salieron con las puertas cerrándose detrás de ellos, ambos pasándose las manos por el cabello y acomodando sus respectivas prendas superiores, tras una mirada exasperante al otro, decidieron irse cada uno por un extremo del vestíbulo, hasta encontrar la salida. Una vez fuera y por azares del destino, ambos se dirigieron a donde sus autos estaban estacionados, en la calle contigua. Justo al lado del Acura de Pierre, un _Lamborghini Huracán_ amarillo, estaba estacionado, Julián sacó sus llaves y quitó los seguros.

—Hey ¿sorprendido, oxigenado?— se mofó del artista del campo, dirigiéndose a la puerta del piloto, Pierre lo imitó y se dirigió a su auto con una sonrisa.

—La verdad no. Este bebé, fue una réplica exacta del que fue usado en el set de los Vengadores, solo hay dos iguales en el mundo. Huracanes por todos lados, yo tuve uno… a los 19— presumió con altivez.

—Ja, a los 19 yo andaba en helicóptero—presumió Julián antes de subir a su auto, Pierre ya montado, encendió el Acura e hizo sonar el motor, recibiendo como respuesta un rugido más potente del Lamborghini a su lado, sin dejarse amedrentar, volvió a hacer rugir el motor e hizo chirriar los neumáticos contra el asfalto, antes de que Julián pudiera imitarle, salió disparado para mezclarse con el tránsito vehicular, quería llegar a su mansión, mirar TV, jugar Xbox o quizás, montar un rato su bonito caballo. Conocer a Julián le había caído como un gancho al hígado bien potente.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Esa noche… (07:30 PM)**_ =

= **Restaurante Pershing Hall** =

—Eres un tonto, aparte de todo infantil. ¿Es que no puedes portarte como un adulto e vez de vez?— recriminó Clary a Julián mientras este daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto. El aludido, sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero así no es divertido. Relájate Clary, no me trates como si fueras mayor— pidió Julián con una mueca.

—A veces parece que lo soy, 6 meses no te sirven, ¿verdad?—

—Cuidado, hermanita, si sigues así de fiera, despertaras más el interés romántico de Le Blanc y con eso, no puedo ayudarte— aseveró el rubio, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—El problema de los rubios, es que creen que 1) lo saben todo y 2) son irresistibles. Se equivocan— espetó la modelo, dando ella un sorbo a su bebida— Y no me digas hermanita, Julián

—El hecho de que no compartamos a un progenitor, no quiere decir que no seamos hermanos. Puestos así, 1) yo soy rubio, 2) lo sé todo, 3) soy irresistible, 4) Le Blanc es un idiota y 5) sé lo que te digo, si sigues así, él se esmerara y al final, cederás. Ya puestos… ¿no era tu amor platónico el joven Le Blanc?— se mofó Julián, Clary que estaba por llevarse una papa a la francesa a la boca, terminó por arrojársela a la cara, enfadada.

—Oh dios ¡no! No diga boberías. Y para que conste, hermanastros, pero no es necesario recordármelo, ¿vale? Tú y Le Blanc son iguales, ambos vanidosos y con el ego inflado. Así, no puedo ceder, no frente a un tonto como él, el ídolo de Francia, sí cómo no… solo actúa como caballero cuando le conviene— se quejó

—Hey, eso me sonó a…—

—Dilo, hermanito y te tiró el vino— amenazó la castaña en una sonrisa.

—Vale, vale. Para que veas, en solidaridad fraternal, te ayudaré a sacudirte al chico balón y tú a cambio, me vas a ayudar a conseguir una sesión de fotos para tu revista— Julián alzó su copa, su hermana lo vio, ambos lucían el mismo azul zafiro en sus ojos, relucientes ante la sola idea de maniobrar un macabro plan. Después de todo, media sangre o no, era un lazo demasiado fuerte…

—Hecho— Clary chocó su copa contra la de Julián y sonrió mientras bebían. Tal vez aquellos dos no eran los hermanos más parecidos o unidos, pero cuando estaban juntos, la conexión establecida entre ellos, deparaba, travesuras, planes fatídicos y un torbellino de problemas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Julián es un personaje propiedad de JulyPotter31.**

 ***** _¡Damn!_ Quiere decir _¡Joder!_ en francés.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Bueno, heme aquí, una semana después y súper agotada tras la primera de clases, pero muy conforme y animada con este episodio. Espero que les haya parecido entretenido y que me dejen sus opiniones, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores. Saludos y, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

 **R/R:**

 ***Dulce843:** ¿Esto ha sido dar batalla? Yo más bien estoy interesada con la actitud infantil de estos dos. Espero que te haya gustado, saludos.

 ***StarLord:** Bienvenido/a! bueno un poco de la estrategia inicial, aunque todavía nos queda mucho que descubrir y Pierre tiene todavía muchos trucos bajo la manga, aunque Julián será un digno oponente, eso sí. Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado, saludos.

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	4. La traición de Sganarel

**=4. La traición de Sganarel=**

= _ **Viernes. 01:30 PM**_ =

= **Chanel** =

Habían pasado tres días desde que Pierre hubiera visitado aquel mismo lugar con el claro propósito de poner en marcha su plan maestro para acercarse a Clary, seducirla y así lograr aquella cita que se estaba volviendo un reto. Para su mala suerte, el centro campista francés había tenido problemas al momento de acercarse a la castaña y no precisamente porque esta lo hubiera rehuido sino más bien por la aparición de _Julián._

El jueves y el viernes, Pierre había pasado sus días pensando en aquel joven que tanto se le parecía. Sus cabello eran rubios como lo rayos del sol, su corte simulaba el de Justin Bieber por detrás pero recordaba mucho al actor William Moseley, cuando se le daba la cara, tenía hoyuelos lo que representaba un ícono seductor para las damas y además una sonrisa de modelo, sus ojos sin embargo, no poseían la claridad de los de Pierre, pues mientras lo del futbolista eran azules claros como las aguas del mar en calma al alba, los de Julián emulaban la noche estrellada fría y seductora, aguas quietas que en cualquier momento se agitarían con fuerza hasta romper en olas que chocaban contra las rocas.

Aquella tarde sin embargo, Pierre estaba decidido. No había porque sentirse, siquiera levemente acomplejado ante aquel chico de rubios cabellos, ¿quién era ese al lado de Pierre? ¿Qué tan bueno era alguien en su presencia? Pierre sin duda podía ser muchas cosas, un mujeriego, un idiota, un buen líder, un buen amigo, pero aunque muchas veces conservaba la imagen pura de un caballero, la vanidad y el saberse único alimentaban su ego y acrecentaban su egolatría. Después de todo, él era Pierre Le Blanc, soltero número uno, capitán del PSG, líder de la selección Francesa, modelo ideal de famosas y hermosas mujeres, ídolo de la mitad de la población varonil parisina, amor platónica de la mitad de la población femenina.

Con esos pensamientos, bajó de su _Acura_ rojo quemado, con las gafas oscuras bien puestas y el cuello de la chaqueta cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, dado que si iba a hacer una visita a aquella famosa institución, no podía darse el lujo de ser fotografiado o reconocido por alguno de los reporteros; si el entrenador se enterara de sus andanzas seguro le reñiría, Napoleón ya le había dicho que tuviera cuidado y Misaki no había perdido oportunidad de recordarle que cuando actuaba por impulsos las cosas acababan mal, como aquella ocasión en que había dicho que se sentía solitario en el campo de juego y por entrenamiento comenzaron a llegar fans, carteles, regalos, ropas, comida y demás presentes para aminorar la soledad del capitán francés, quién tuvo que aclarar la situación en cuanto sus fanáticas se afanaron contra sus compañeros de equipo que inocentes eran, hasta que intentaron colgar a Pierre de la portería.

—Hola, Eli… ¿dónde está la señorita Clary?— preguntó el centrocampista a su conquista/recepcionista apenas se halló en la estancia del lugar. La chica lo miró, sonrió, se acomodó el cabello y respondió:

—Está en pruebas de vestuario, piso 13, almacén 3-B—

—Gracias linda, por cierto… tienes algo en el diente— dijo el rubio, antes de echar a correr al ascensor, está demás decir que Elizabeth se coloró hasta las orejas.

Sin perder tiempo, el futbolista entró en el primer elevador y presiono el número 13, subió directo a su piso y buscó desesperado el almacén indicado, extrañamente tenía el presentimiento de que entre más se tardará en llegar con Clary, el tal Julián aparecería para despilfarrar sus planes. Apenas divisó la puerta 3-B, entró aprovechando que se hallaba abierta y quedó plenamente embobado con lo que veía. En medio de un conjunto de personas que poco le interesaba quienes eran, Clary posaba enfundada en un vestido rojo, que se sujetaba por el cuello, adornado con pedrería fina y brillante, el escote resaltaba su pecho justo donde una joya en forma de corazón había sido colocada, la tela se ceñía a su figura resaltando su cintura y sus blancas piernas estaban visibles, pues el vestido cubría al menos dos palmos sobre la rodilla, los tacones que portaba le otorgaban, altura, figura y sensualidad. No cabía duda que la chica era hermosa, aunque Pierre ya había corroborado que su belleza era proporcional a su mal carácter.

—Sí, creo que este estará perfecto, digno de una portada— aseguró un caballero en medio de todas las personas ahí reunidas, mientras se paseaba por el lugar rodeando a Clary, tratando de encontrar el mínimo detalle que pudiera escapárseles.

—Pues ya está… pero solo algo…— le dijo Clary, pasándose una mano por los tirantes al cuello del vestido y haciendo una mueca de desagrado— Estos tirantes, pican…— se quejó. Pierre no pudo contener la pequeña risita que se le escapó y en cuanto fue observado por todos los presentes, aquella curvatura en sus labios desapareció por completo.

—Le Blanc— lo llamó la castaña— Este…. ¿terminamos luego?— le preguntó al caballero que la estudiaba a su lado— Tengo cosas que arreglar con el asterisco ese…— cortó Clary, abriéndose paso entre la gente y saliendo del set, un momento después, Pierre le seguía sonriente.

Cruzaron el pasillo y entraron al elevador sin que ella le dirigiese la palabra o le mirase por algún motivo, las puertas se cerraron cuando un ejecutivo entró y saludó a la castaña. Cuando salieron, estaban en el piso de la oficina de Clary y esta salió del elevador con aire apresurado, cruzando de igual modo el pasillo y entrando en la que era su oficina propia.

—Y bueno… ¿qué haces aquí, bobo?— inquirió la castaña, apenas estuvieron a solas, tomando asiento en su silla y observando a Pierre cerrar la puerta.

—Primero que nada, buenas tardes y ¡ah, sí! ¿Por qué me has llamado asterisco?— cuestionó el rubio con aire de indignación. Clary no pudo evitarlo y rió.

—Bueno… tu cabello es demasiado crespo para mi gusto, pareces un asterisco en esa melena... ¿en serio con todo eso, eres un galán de primera?— respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras arqueaba una ceja, por alguna extraña razón, Pierre sonrió, divertido y tomó asiento frente a donde Clary.

—El galán número uno de toda Francia… ciertamente, me pregunto porque no deseaste salir conmigo, pero está bien… ya te he dicho que solo quiero…— comenzó a decir.

—Hey, bájate del caballo, galopas muy rápido, asterisco— lo cortó Clary alzando una mano— En primera, no eres el número 1 en Francia, ni siquiera sé por qué o cómo es que tienes "club de fans"— se mofó la chica, haciendo comillas en el aire— En segundo lugar, no deseé ni deseo ni desearé salir jamás contigo, porque eres un ególatra, mujeriego, idiota, torpe, lento y arrogante. En tercera, te conviene decir la verdad en todo momento… ¿vos quieres mi amistad o esa cita que te negué?— la castaña arqueó la ceja, Pierre se sintió de repente, descubierto en su macabro plan. Planteándose las razones por las que la castaña no deseaba salir con él, el rubio francés, decidió hablar con sinceridad.

—Vale, entonces seré muy sincero, espero no te moleste. 1) Soy un galán en verdad. 2 Ni yo sé cómo tengo un club de fans, pero nunca las rechazaría, es decir, todos los fans que tengo, chicas y chicos confían y tiene fe en mí. 3) Quiero ser tu amigo y en el proceso conseguir mi cita, ciertamente eres un reto, la primera chica en negarse rotundamente a tener una cita, pero eso solo, me produce una inmensa necesidad de conocerte— declaró por fin. Clary se sintió impresiona, sin duda alguna, el artista del campo podía llegar a ser sincero o siquiera actuar como tal. Estaba por responder, cuando notó que la puerta se había abierto y que alguien les había escuchado.

—Ya puedes olvidarlo, entonces— declaró Julián con una sonrisa a espaldas de Pierre. Clary observó a su hermanastro entrar y cruzar la habitación con aquel porte tan único que antaño había odiado, pero que le agradaba, por la vibra tan alegre que despedía. Sus ojos azules destellaban y sus cabellos rubios brillaban de sedosos. Pierre apretó los dientes al ver a Julián, sobre todo cuando este cruzó el lugar y se fue a parar justo al lado de Clary, a quién pasó una mano por los hombros.

—Largo, Barbie, estoy hablando en serio con Clary…— rezongó el centrocampista. Julián, sonrió de medio lado.

—Qué va… eso acabo, ya os he dicho que lo olvides. Siento deciros, pero la hermosa Clary Aston está reservada para mí. Por si no lo habéis notado, ella es mi chica…— aseguró Julián, Clary lo miró y sonrió. Pierre se puso de pie…

—Pero… ¿qué? ¿No sé suponía que vos estabas con Camille?— cuestiono verdaderamente intrigado.

—Pues, no. Ella y yo salimos un par de veces pero… pasé fuera de París un tiempo, a mí regreso, sabía que no tenía ganas de estar más con Camille. Vos me ahorraste darle excusas patéticas, la pude terminar sin armar escándalos y Clary sabe que mis intenciones con ella, son…. _Sinceras—_ espetó el chico, con una agradable sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿estáis saliendo?— volvió a preguntar Pierre y en esa ocasión fue turno de Clary para adelantarse a su hermano. Momentos antes de la llegada de Julián ella había atisbado una pizca de sinceridad en los ojos de Pierre y sus palabras habían estado por convencerla para responderle de forma amable, algo en ella de repente, deseaba conocer hasta qué punto, Pierre Le Blanc podía ser sincero. Pero tampoco echaría abajo el plan de su hermano…

—Julián está en proceso de convencerme… tal vez, le diga que sí— espetó la castaña, su hermano la miró arqueando una ceja, pero pronto disfrazó aquel gesto a uno que parecía decir: _"Vengo ganando el reto"._ Con una sola mirada, aquellos ojos azules de un idéntico tono oscuro y brilloso, dejaron en claro las intenciones de cada uno de sus portadores, Julián miró a Pierre y sonrió con insolencia, mientras Clary se zafaba de su abrazo.

—Bueno… eso me da una idea— sentenció Julián mirando a Pierre— Ciertamente, pensé que tú interés por Clary pasaría, después de todo puedes tener a cualquier otra, pero, en visto de que no pareces cambiar de opinión y de que yo no me voy a rendir, pero de que no quiero armar escandalitos…. Te propongo un trato— el centrocampista miró al rubio frente a él arqueó una ceja.

—Un… ¿trato?

—Sí, exacto. En nuestro trato, tú me demostraras que no eres tan imbécil y que podrías lograr salir con Clary, al tiempo de que yo te demostraré que soy mejor que tú. No pelearemos, ni discutiremos, ni nos saboteáremos, este trato tal vez te de ventajas o tal vez me las de a mí… ¿no te molesta verdad Clary?— cuestionó Julián con una sonrisa traviesa. Clary se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, indiferente.

—Por mí, pueden matarse, así me libro de los dos, de una buena vez. Si por buena suerte queda uno y solo ese me atosiga, pues está bien. Es asfixiante tenerlos a los dos merodeando por aquí…

—Venga, ese es el ánimo— celebró Julián— Así pues… ¿qué dices, gallinita?— Pierre miró a Julián y después a Clary. Por un momento, mientras hablaban, se había comportado como solía hacerlo en una situación seria, por un momento había sido tan sincero como siempre lo era cuando no bromeaba y había atisbado una pequeña esperanza de que Clary no lo echara a patadas. Si era imaginación suya o la realidad, no iba a perder oportunidad de averiguarlo.

—Supongo que como tú elegiste esto de la… competencia, por así decirlo, yo puedo elegir que haremos para librarnos uno del otro, ¿no?— preguntó el centrocampista, afable.

—Oh, sí, claro. Podéis elegir si deseas algún deporte, un juego de habilidad, videojuegos, que va, si quieres hasta un examen de conocimientos…— aseguró Julián.

—Un deporte estaría bien… ¿se vale el soccer?— cuestionó Pierre

—Eso no, porque tú eres profesional. Y yo no— replicó Julián.

—Sí, eso pensé… bueno…— el centrocampista trató de recordar alguna buena actividad para realizar. Era bueno en el soccer, un asco en el baloncesto y qué decir del beisbol. No tenía ganas de ponerse a estudiar Química o Historia para una prueba de conocimientos, ni tampoco deseaba un juego de baraja. Entonces, lo recordó. Había una actividad, un deporte muy famoso en Francia, uno en el que había estado practicando desde pequeño y que dominaba, no así, bastante bien. Sonrió de medio lado y respondió con aplomo:

—Que os parece… _¿Turf?—_ Julián palideció un poco y miró a su hermana, Clary lo sabía, pero no habló.

—Ya… ¿Tienes caballo, Pierre?— preguntó Julián, tragando saliva.

—Claro que tengo un caballo. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, sí lo tengo, son bonitos… sino, conozco quién podría prestarme uno, no hay problema. _Turf_ será, el… ¿lunes?— preguntó el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

—Claro, retrasaré mi práctica de ese día. Nos veremos en el hipódromo, estará listo para nuestra competencia, si deseas podéis llevar a vuestro caballo desde el domingo o el lunes por la mañana. Os veré ahí a las 08 y…— Pierre comenzó a caminar a la puerta, con una agradable sonrisa, antes de salir, se giró y miró a Clary, la castaña lo observaba, aunque no pudo descifrar el sentimiento impreso en sus ojos— Como es _turf_ creo que lo mejor sería que apostaras— le dijo el francés a la chica, antes de salir del lugar.

Dentro, Julián se desplomó en la silla de su hermana visiblemente, pálido. ¿ _Turf_? De todos los deportes, era claro que ese ere su punto fuerte, pero justamente en París, era sin remedios su más grande debilidad. De poco en poco sintió la gran necesidad de ponerse a practicar.

—Julián… no debiste…— le dijo Clary más en una súplica que en un regaño.

—Está bien… le dije que podría darle ventajas. Puede que yo sea polista y jinete profesional, pero conoces la historia… _Longchamp…_ es la mejor ventaja que Pierre puede tener— aseguró el chico, sin sonreír en lo más mínimo.

—Es peligroso…— repitió Clary.

—Peligrosa serás tú… mamá llamó. Irá a cenar a casa…. Prepárate, quiere charlar contigo— y con esas palabras, el semblante de Julián mejoró, al tiempo que Clary adoptaba una mueca sombría que causaba risa a su hermanastro.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Lunes… (07:55 am)**_ =

= **Hipódromo de Longchamp, París** =

Pierre cruzó la entrada del lugar siendo escoltado por su mayordomo. Según sabía, Julián y Clary habían llegado juntos, pues Clary había acompañado a Julián con un transporte especial para el caballo con el que correría aquella mañana. El jugador francés número uno se había retrasado un poco tras hablar con el entrenador, pero finalmente había llegado. Vestía como solía vestir al montar, estaba seguro de que aquel deporte le vendría la mar de bien y que finalmente su querido purasangre _Sganarel_ estaría contento de hacer algo más que caminatas largas. En las gradas, Clary yacía sentada, mirando su celular, llevaba abrigo a causa del inesperado frío que había llegado esa mañana y por lo demás, no había reparado en Pierre. Junto a ella, el resto de las gradas parecía demasiado grande, con una sola persona ahí.

En la pista, no había rastros de Julián, pero bastó su pregunta para que el mayordomo le asegurara que el joven se hallaba en los establos, acicalando al bonito corcel con el que había llegado. Movido por la curiosidad, Pierre se dirigió a los establos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo también estoy nervioso…— susurró Julián al purasangre negro con el que había llegado, mientras extendía la mano para darle una jugosa zanahoria. A su lado, en el otro corral, el caballo de Pierre comenzó a pedir también de comer y sonriente como siempre que estaba en compañía de caballos, Julián lo complació.

—Toma amiguito— dijo mientras daba de comer al caballo blanco— Lo siento, pero esta era la última zanahoria, prometo que después de la carrera, conseguiré más y os daré. Espero que corras bien, no seas duro con nosotros, Pierre tiene muchas ventajas aunque no lo creas— le dijo y como respuesta, _Sganarel_ relinchó. Sin nada más que decir, el chico volvió con su caballo, _Thunder,_ según la placa que había mandado hacerle y acarició sus crines con delicadeza.

—Vaya… así que aquí estás— dijo Pierre en la entrada de los establos. Julián dejó a su caballo y encaró al rubio.

—Pensaste acaso ¿qué no vendría?— preguntó en una sonrisa.

—No, para nada, solo no pensé que fueras tan cariñoso con tu caballo. ¿Comenzamos? Todavía tengo que llegar a la práctica de mi equipo, por si no lo sabes…

—Eres el capitán, sí, estoy al tanto, lidera a mi equipo favorito y a mi selección, tampoco soy idiota. Vamos pues…— aseguró Julián. Momentos después, ambos estarían montando a sus corceles, dispuestos a darlo todo en aquella carrera tan improvisadamente importante.

 **:-:-:**

Los caballos corrían con velocidad, sus jinetes mantenían los pies pegados a los costados de sus respectivos corceles al tiempo que sus manos arreaban las riendas con bravura y fuerza, apresurando a sus caballos. Pierre sonreía, pues _Sganarel_ estaba corriendo mejor que nunca, sus pezuñas levantaban el polvo en el suelo y se dirigía con precisión a la línea final. Cuando el primer salto llegó, _Sganarel_ lució su hermosura y capacidad, dando una corta ventaja a su rubio jinete.

De su lado, Julián se había tomado su tiempo para saltar, preocupado como estaba, por fallar una vez más. Hacía ya algunos años, cuando tan solo era un joven de 15 años, el joven Julián había corrido en aquella pista sucumbiendo ante el primer salto y cayendo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra el césped. Aquella derrota había marcado el inicio de su maldición personal, pues no importara cuando, con que caballo o qué edad tuviera, aquel primer salto nunca sería suyo…

Pero algo cambió. Entonces, _Thunder_ saltó, sus pezuñas levantaron el polvo y finalmente, aterrizaron con vigor, siguió la carrera, con un purasangre negro que se alzaba de las antiguas derrotas, finalmente un reto personal superado, un sueño cumplido y una pista más, que no era un reto para él. La velocidad en su corrida subió, la emoción lo alcanzó y al pasar al lado de Pierre no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella tan buena ventaja que le había dado, se había perdido. La meta llegó y el primer caballo en cruzarla fue sin duda alguna, _Thunder,_ el negro corcel que era guiado por Julián.

 **:-:-:**

—Bueno, creo que está decidido. Julián ganó, justamente— declaró Clary con una sonrisa, en cuanto hubo alcanzado a Pierre a orillas de la pista, enfurruñado por su derrota. Julián se había retirado a los establos con _Thunder_ y de paso con _Sganarel_ , quién había sido llevado a los establos por el mayordomo del centrocampista.

—No— fue lo único que Pierre reclamó, al tiempo que se dirigía donde Julián.

Dentro de los establos, Julián había conseguido zanahorias y un poco de agua para los caballos, había dejado el líquido a su corcel y se entretenía dando de comer a _Sganarel_ por su tan maravillosa carrera. Estaba por dejarlo, cuando Pierre entró hecho una furia. El plácido trato que había entre su corcel y Julián le hizo pensar….

—Has comprado a mi caballo— declaró. Julián lo miró y sonrió.

—No es así. Has corrido libremente, yo solo estoy alimentándolo. Aunque admito que no he jugado limpio— sentenció Julián.

—A que… ¿a qué te refieres?

—Soy polista y jinete. Corro y juego, monté un caballo por primera vez a los 7 años, me entrené y entrené. Corrí aquí mismo a los 15, cayendo en el primer salto. Volví a los 17, luego a los 19, finalmente vine tres veces a los 21 y también a los 23, pero seguía igual, pensé que esta vez, no sería diferente y me equivoqué, por primera vez corrí libremente… no fue justo ocultarte que soy un profesional en el deporte, pero en mi defensa, estaba seguro de que ganarías.

—Idiota…— escupió Pierre completamente anonadado por la sorpresa de la revelación.

—Le Blanc…— comenzó a decir Julián

—No tengo tiempo para escucharte. Voy tarde a mi práctica, no puedo perder partidos. Nos veremos después, tenemos muchas cuentas que arreglar, Julián…— aseguró el francés— _Sganarel…._ Por cierto, prefiere las manzanas— dijo sin más y se fue. Julián miró a Clary, ella lo observaba conmocionada.

—Hermanita… creo que habrá una segunda competencia—

—Estoy segura de que Pierre te derrotará entonces— bromeó ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** El **Hipódromo de Longchamp** se encuentra en París, Francia, en la Route des Tribunes en el Bois de Boulogne. Construido a orillas del río Sena, se utiliza para carreras de caballos y se caracteriza por su variedad de pistas entrelazadas y una colina famosa que ofrece un verdadero reto para los " _pura sangre_ " que compiten.

 ***** El caballo de Pierre, _**Sganarel**_ , aparece por primera vez en el anime _Road to 2002._

 ***** _ **Thunder**_ quiere decir _"Trueno"_ en inglés.

 ***** El _**Turf**_ _,_ es un término común en diversos países americanos para designar a las carreras de caballos en las que el público puede apostar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Hola a todas, bueno, lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que la escuela no me ha permitido demasiado tiempo para escribir. En fin, espero que esto les haya gustado y que esperen lo que viene. Igualmente, estoy tratando de actualizar paralelamente, la historia de Hikaru. Saludos a todas y ¡nos estamos leyendo! Por cierto que cambié de firma, ya saben, por esto y aquello._

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Noukinav018, ValeMBlackL, Dulce843, StarLord**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulyP.03**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	5. Y como dice el dicho

**=5. Y como dice el dicho…=**

 _ **=Martes por la noche=**_

 **=Restaurante Le Train Bleu=**

—Explícame de nuevo… ¿tienes chef personal y prefieres salir a cenar?— cuestionó Clary con una sonrisa, tomando asiento en la silla junto a Julián. El rubio, sonrió con picardía mientras trozaba un poco de carne para llevársela a la boca. Tras tragar, bebió un sorbo de vino blanco y sonrió a su hermana.

—Bueno, este restaurante me gusta y tienen un excelente filete de res, ninguno como este, aunque mi chef diga lo contrario. Y bueno… esta cena es especial, tengo dos asuntos importantes que discutir contigo y uno de ellos no puedo hablarlo en casa— espetó Julián. Clary hojeó un poco la carta y la bajo tras aquellas palabras, estaba por hablar cuando el mesero encargado de la mesa se acercó.

Pidió lo mismo que su hermano, pero sin tantas verduras, bebió una buena copa de vino blanco y solo cuando Julián observó que le servían la comida, la charla se reanudó.

—Bien habla ya hermanito, sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte— le dijo la castaña, trozando la carne. Julián rió por lo bajo y habló.

—Primer asunto de relevancia en la cena: Pierre Le Blanc. ¿Sabes que si hoy no tuvimos noticias de él, es porque está pensando en una buena para jugármela, cierto?— le cuestionó. Clary se sonrojó y sonrió, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Ciertamente, debes admitir que tiene coraje. Lo he mandado demasiado a volar y sigue interesado, competir contigo no ha mermado su gusto, solo lo incrementa— declaró la chica, llevándose algo de carne a la boca.

—Te dije que eso pasaría— le repitió Julián— Pero como siempre no me creíste. Llegados a este punto… parece que no solo Pierre se está interesando de verdad, ¿has cambiado de opinión hermanita?— se mofó el rubio. Clary por poco se atragantó con su comida, totalmente ruborizada.

—Pero claro que no, yo jamás saldría con Pierre Le Blanc. Lo único que podría sacar de una relación con él sería sin duda alguna un escándalo en la prensa, una buena humillación y claro, concederle la aventura de su vida. No me gustan esas relaciones— aseguró la castaña. Julián suspiró para él, pero permaneció con la sonrisa amable y radiante que siempre mostraba.

—De acuerdo… pero por si mi opinión te interesa, deberías saber que no porque mamá haya tenido una de esas aventura pasajeras o porque piense, lo que piensa de ti, quiere decir que sea así. Ambos sabemos que eres más distinta de Mary-Kate de lo que ella misma cree— aseguró el chico, condescendientemente, haciendo una seña al mesero para que le llenaran la copa.

—Por suerte, no me interesa tu opinión— dijo Clary, aunque su sonrisa, aseguró a Julián que aquel comentario, le había alegrado.

—Y segundo asunto de relevancia en esta cena: mamá está de visita en la ciudad. Dado que a) eres su hija y b) estamos viviendo en la misma mansión… mamá demanda verte— aseguró el chico y tan pronto como aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, la amable sonrisa de Clary, tan parecida a la de él, desapareció.

¡Maldita la hora en que decidieron compartir mansión!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **Miércoles por la tarde… (02:30 PM)**_ =

= **Mansión Le Blanc** =

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la casa, supo que no podría tumbarse en su cómoda cama, como era su deseo. La mirada en los ojos de su mayordomo, su sonrisita mal oculta y aquel brillo en sus ojos, delató al instante que alguien le había ido a ver. A juzgar por la reacción de su mayordomo, la escena le parecía al empleado tan idéntica como a él mismo le parecía.

Con un gesto de cansancio y de broma, tomó rumbo directo a la sala de la casa, no sin antes advertirle al mayordomo:

—Si me vuelve a abofetear, os hago jugar Xbox— por respuesta el mayordomo emitió un leve quejido, odiaba cuando su amo lo sometía a aquella tortura electrónica. Con paso cansino, pero con una sonrisa, Pierre franqueó la entrada de la sala, donde como hacía un par de semanas, una chica le esperaba.

En aquella alegre pero dolorosa ocasión, aquella chica había sido Clary, impactándolo con su belleza, reprochándole todos sus actos con la mirada y dejando en su mejilla la huella ardiente de su presencia, representada como la palma de una furiosa mano. En ese momento, la persona que le esperaba, podía quizás, considerarse bella, pero no así chica. Julián, admirada embelesado las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes —cuadros pintados al óleo, representando los más bellos paisajes de París— sin reparar en su presencia. Y de no ser porque volvió la mirada justo cuando Pierre planeaba volver sobre sus pasos, el capitán francés habría partido de la habitación en silencio, para ordenar al mayordomo sacar a patadas a aquel rubio y luego fumigar su sala y cualquier punto donde Julián hubiera pisado.

—Vaya, por fin llegas— le dijo Julián al verlo, con esa sonrisa que para las chicas era encantadora, pero que para Pierre rayaba en lo insoportable.

—Si bueno, algunos tenemos vida— replicó Pierre tomando asiento en su sofá favorito— Y bien, niña mal hecha, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Si has venido a buscar a Sganarel, déjame te digo que sobre mi cadáver, engatusaras de nuevo a mi pobre corcel— advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados. Julián se sentó en el sofá frente a Pierre y rió.

—No he venido por eso, pero ahora que lo dices, me gustaría ver a ese bonito pura sangre…—

—Lo siento, pero no le gustan los embusteros— le recriminó el jugador. A su pesar, Julián se sonrojó.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho, es solo que ya te explique que en verdad pensé que ganarías. En fin, el motivo de mi agradable visita, es precisamente eso que dejamos inconcluso. Si no mal recuerdo, aseguraste que pensarías en una nueva competencia, pero no he tenido noticias tuyas y yo, he decidido que en vez de eso…

—De hecho, quiero que juguemos soccer. Ya sabes, tu montas y competimos en _turf,_ yo juego y quiero que compitamos en soccer, a menos que te de miedo— le interrumpió el centrocampista con una maliciosa sonrisa. Julián se calló de golpe. ¡Por las pezuñas de _Thunder_! ¡No era nada bueno en el soccer!

—Este… no es precisamente que me des miedo, pero… ¿seguro que no deseas oírme? Tengo algo muy bueno que debes escuchar— aseguró el rubio sin perder la calma y por un momento, Pierre se sintió frente a ese otro rubio, como no se había sentido en días: mejor.

—Me dirás que… ¿no eres bueno en soccer?— se mofó

—O, cállate, por algo aquí, tú eres el capitán de la selección ¿o no?— le refutó Julián.

—Tranquilo… eso es obvio. No hay mejor jugador en Francia que yo, mi equipo es por eso el número uno y por eso yo, soy el capitán e ídolo de Francia— aseguró Pierre jactándose de su estatus. Si Taro estuviera ahí, seguramente lo retaría o le soltaría un buen zape, por alardear. — _Pero si lo piensa, Taro no es francés, al caso, Napoleón debería hacer berrinche—_ pensó el capitán con una sonrisa.

—Pero bien, ¿qué es eso que estás por revelarme que cambiara el curso de la historia como la conocemos?— se mofó el chico, aún sonriente. Julián, se dio el lujo de mantener el enigma y finalmente respondió:

—Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado como es debido. Quiero decir, yo sé tu nombre, pero tú no sabes más que mi mote de pila— Pierre arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario. ¿A qué iba aquello?

—Déjame entender, ¿has venido para que nos presentemos? Si me lo preguntas, creo que se te zafó el tornillo que te quedaba— aseguró el capitán, pero Julián, no se inmutó— Vale… pues me llamo Pierre, Pierre Le Blanc— dijo.

—Yo soy Ethan, Ethan Julián Jacobs Pierce— el chico extendió una mano con una cordial sonrisa grabada en los labios, pero Pierre ni siquiera notó su gesto. De repente, se había quedado helado de la sorpresa. ¿El nombre de Julián…? Como si de un flash se tratara el recuerdo de cierto artículo de Wikipedia, llegó de golpe a su cabeza y las cosas encajaron como no podían encajar…

—Pero… pero… _Ethan Jacobs…_ — balbuceó Pierre, Julián retiró la mano y finalmente rió abiertamente.

—Vaya sorpresa ¿Qué no? Te dije que era una bomba esta noticia— le dijo— Permíteme aclarártelo… sí, en efecto, Clary es mi hermana. Media hermana, para ser exactos—

De haber estado de pie, lo más probable habría sido que Pierre se hubiera desmayado de la impresión. Aquella mañana cuando se levantó y acudió al entrenamiento, no habría imaginado que por la tarde, aquellas noticias llegaran a sus oídos y entonces… el único pensamiento claro de lo que aquella situación deparaba, llegó de golpe a su cerebro:

—Pero… ¡eres un pervertido! ¿Tú hermana? ¿Y aun así quieres salir con ella? ¿Dime, que trastorno mental padeces? ¿Eso no es incesto? Por favor dime que ella ni siquiera te considera… aunque… ¡Dios mío! Esto no puede ser, me gusta una loca… ¡Y el hermano está igual!—

Como si aquellas palabras le hubieran caído igual que un balde de agua helada, Julián se puso de pie, totalmente petrificado ante aquella extraña conclusión:

—PIERRE LE BLANC, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES. CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ O JURO QUE TE DEJARE AMBOS OJOS MORADOS Y BIEN SABES QUE SI PUEDO HACERLO, TU LINDA CARITA DE NENA ACABARA TOTALMENTE IRRECONOCIBLE— exclamó Julián al borde de la locura, pero logrando con sus amenazas que el rubio frente a él se callara por completo y lo observara totalmente perplejo. Julián tomó una, dos, hasta tres bocanadas de aire, para poder controlarse. Aquella extraña teoría de sus acciones lo había sacado por completo de combate y su cordura amenazaba con irse por el caño.

Pierre miró a Julián como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, atónito ante el grito tan estruendoso que le habían dirigido y completamente paralizado ante aquella amenaza. ¡Que Dios se apiadara de él! Si Julián lo golpeaba de nuevo, sus ojos le pasarían una factura muy alta.

Cuando Julián logró calmarse, el aire regresó a sus pulmones y la cordura se instaló en su ser, con una mano arregló su cabello y con la otra, el cuello de la camisa. Carraspeó un poco, antes de continuar:

—Bien, ahora, escucha con atención, porque no te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, principito— le amenazó y muy a su pesar, Pierre asintió con la cabeza— Clary y yo, no tenemos ningún trastorno mental, tampoco estamos cometiendo incesto. Ella es mi hermana y ya, ahí termina la relación. Si te hemos dicho otra cosa, si te he ocultado tanto mi apellido como mi parentesco, es simplemente porque Clary deseaba deshacerse de ti. El plan surgió a raíz de que Clary deseaba no concederte ninguna cita, yo le propuse mentir y le advertí que quizás, podrías acabar interesándote aún más, cosa que así fue, por cierto, pero al parecer, mi adorada hermanita, también se interesó en ti—

Pierre observó a Julián detenidamente por unos minutos. De repente, había varias cosas en su relación que comenzaban a cuadrar. Por ejemplo, al menos así se explicaba que de la noche a la mañana, Julián hubiera cambiado de intereses, de Camille a Clary, igualmente, esa tan buena conexión que existía entre la francesa y el jinete; y mirándolo detenidamente… Quizás hubiera diferencias demasiado marcadas entre aquellos que se decían hermanos, por ejemplo, Julián era rubio y Clary castaña, él era más alto y un poco más moreno, pero mirando bien, la sonrisa era la misma, ambos compartían la forma de la nariz, pequeña y un tanto afilada y sobre todo… _aquel azul zafiro resplandeciente,_ aquellos luceros brillantes que eran sus ojos, poseían la misma viveza, el mismo tono hipnotizante… y aquellos ojos, solo eran herencia de Mary-Kate Pierce.

—Wow…— susurró Pierre— Así que… entonces… _hermanos,_ ¿eh?— su voz sonaba sorprendida, Julián no podía culparlo, pero le parecía extraño que con lo que acababa de revelarle, Pierre no se hubiera molestado. Después de todo, le habían mentido.

—Medios hermanos…— le corrigió.

—Bueno, ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido— le dijo Pierre, recuperando sus ánimos cotidianos— Y ciertamente, creo que estoy en mi derecho de armar una guerra mundial porque se me quiso ver la cara de idiota, pero… no lo haré.

—Vamos, puedes dar tus condiciones para no molestarte, tienes razón, estás en tu derecho de hacer un espectáculo. Clary y yo lo sabemos. Y siento decir que Clary no está ni de acuerdo, ni al tanto de que vine a revelarte la verdad.

—Ah, ¿y eso, por qué?— cuestionó el capitán.

—Tiene cosas que pensar, que es, básicamente, la razón por la que vine. Me interesa proponerte un trato, no para beneficio de ambos, aunque claro, te conviene…

—Y ese maravilloso trato cuál es…—Pierre arqueó una ceja, con la maestría que poseía para reflejar sus emociones y conquistar a miles de fans.

—Primero dime, ¿por qué no estás molesto?—

—Sencillo Julián. Puede que pienses que soy un verdadero lío, pero lo cierto es, que así como me jactó de ser un mujeriego y también soy infantil, puedo ser demasiado maduro. Comprendo porque Clary no deseaba salir conmigo y comprendo también que dada mi reputación debía ganarme el derecho a que una bonita chica me la pusiera difícil. Y hasta el momento, me irritas, pero disfruté enfrentarme a ti. Nunca antes había tenido competencia por una chica… Por supuesto, también tuviste razón, porque ahora tengo muchísimas más ganas de salir con Clary, al parecer es una chiquilla que merece la pena ser tratada y yo puedo, no ser siempre un completo idiota— declaró el capitán. Y desde que hubiera llegado, la sonrisa de Julián se extendió por completo porque aquel argumento, reforzaba el plan que había acudido a proponer.

—Bueno… y como dice el dicho… Pierre Le Blanc, _si no puedes con el enemigo… únetele—_ dijo Julián y al tiempo, le guiñó un ojo al rubio frente a él.

—Estás… estás diciendo…— balbuceó Pierre al captar las intenciones de Julián.

—Así es. Estoy diciendo basta a las competencias. Te propongo ayuda. Yo te ayudaré a conseguir esa tan maravillosa cita que deseas. La única condición, es claro, que no la vayas a regar—le explicó el chico. Pierre dudó por un momento, pero al final, sonrió. _Y como dice el dicho… La unión hace la fuerza._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Jueves (12:00 PM)=**_

 **=Chanel –oficina de Clary- =**

—Dime por favor que eso es mentira— le dijo Clary a Julián apenas aparecieron por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina.

—Me gustaría decírtelo, de verdad, pero no es así. Mamá llegará el domingo por la mañana y al parecer, no ha reservado hotel, llegará a casa y…— comenzó a explicar su hermano

—Bueno, entonces es una buena idea que yo vuelva a casa de mi padre, no me costaría nada ¿sabes? Después de todo, ni siquiera me gusta tu casa—

—Oye, no te ensañes con mi casa que no tiene nada de culpa en esto. Además, claro que te gusta vivir ahí. En casa de tu padre siempre estás sola, en la mía, llevas sola solo un tiempo por mi viaje a Chantilly y el último año de Nathan en la universidad, pero Nathan tendrá vacaciones y volverá el sábado y yo me quedaré de aquí a que comience el torneo de polo…— explicó Julián. Clary no lo miró, tomó el pomo de la puerta de su oficina y abrió.

Su hermano tenía razón, casi nunca estaba sola gracias a ellos, Nathan y Julián, los dos chicos que su madre tanto había apartado de ella, los dos hermanos que su padre le dijo la adoraban, no podía decir que no le gustaba vivir con ellos. Pero tampoco podía seguir en su hogar, cuando Mary-Kate se enterara, seguro…

Sus pensamientos, se vieron rápidamente interrumpidos, por el enorme ramo de tulipanes rosas que reposaba en su escritorio. Eran al menos dos docenas de ellos y todos lucían completamente hermosos. Aunque hubiera deseado no verlos, le habría sido imposible, ahí, en su lugar de trabajo, iluminaban, olían y la alegraban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pero claro, eso era porque los tulipanes, eran sus flores preferidas. Sin decir nada a Julián que se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta, Clary se acercó a las flores y tomó la tarjeta que entre ellas había:

" _ **¿Qué le dijo una chinche a otra chinche?**_

 _ **Te quiero chincheramente. JA, JA, JA.**_

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé, chiste malo. Pero tengo otros mejores**_

 _ **¿Quieres escucharlos? Tal vez, te alegre el día.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Pierre."**_

Leyó la tarjeta sin darse cuenta que sonreía. Rió por tan mal chiste sin poder evitarlo y se preguntó, cuántos chistes pésimos guardaba Pierre en su repertorio. La risa de su hermano, la sacó de su ensoñación:

—Parece que a alguien la alegraron. ¿Punto para él oxigenado?—

—Te apuesto a que no envió rosas porque serían muy predecibles, no porque supiera que me fascinan los tulipanes— aseguró la castaña sin darse la media vuelta.

—Si bueno, pero has dejado de refunfuñar—aclaró Julián.

—Oh, cállate… de todas formas, no me invitó a salir, solo me contó un chiste. Va mejorando…— Clary rodeó el escritorio para tomar asiento, no iba a mover los tulipanes, le gustaban mucho donde estaban. Cuando miró las fotos de la sesión que dos días antes había realizado, no pudo concentrarse: ¿por qué Pierre no le había pedido una cita en la tarjeta?

" _Y mejorará aún más…"_ pensó Julián, en una divertida sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** El restaurante **Train Bleu** está ubicado en 1er étage, Gare de Lyon, Place Louis Armand, 75012 Paris, Francia, por si algún día van a París y desean estar donde este loco y explosivo par de hermanos.

 ***** Como se darán cuenta el apellido y nombre de Julián eran desconocidos, Pierre no unió cables, dado que no investigó a los hermanos, solo a Clary.

 ***** Este chiste me lo saque del baúl de los recuerdos, me pareció un buen modo de llegarle a la chica. ¿Alguien conoce otros? Ciertamente, Pierre es un pésimo comediante.

 ***Te invito a seguir todos los detalles de esta y todas las historias del Mundial de Locos en el nuevo sitio web:** dmaris2201. wix julietag28 – _no olvides retirar los espacios_ -

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Lo siento! Bueno, sé que está actualización, como la que realizaré en el Fic de Hikaru llega muy tarde, pero ¡es que el tiempo no rinde! Entre la escuela, el pésimo clima, las tareas y mi cansancio, me fue imposible escribir como se debía y me tardé horrores en terminar este episodio. Prometo que trataré de darme el mayor espacio posible para escribir y no retrasarme, pero posiblemente, esté actualizando más de la cuenta en vacaciones (21 Marzo- 04 Abril)

Y en otras noticias, recuperé mi firma inicial. Por motivos personales, decidí volver a firmar como al inicio y heme aquí: JulietaG.28 a la orden.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **ValeMBlackL, Dulce843, noukinav018, princesalirio**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

—¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—


	6. Robando sonrisas

**=6. Robando sonrisas…=**

 _ **=Viernes por la mañana (07:00 AM)=**_

 **=Mansión Pierce=**

 _Hacia bastante tiempo que no salía de paseo con su padre. Los negocios habían aumentado demasiado, su representante estaba consiguiéndole las mejores sesiones de fotos y su tiempo era tan escaso como el de su padre, en esos tiempos. Por eso era bueno; salir, tomarle la mano, charlar durante largo rato sobre aquellas pequeñas cosas que le hacían falta al hogar o mejor aún sobre sus vidas, sobre cuanto se extrañaban. Porque su padre la adoraba, porque la extrañaba. Y ella lo extrañaba a él._

 _El tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado en torno a la entrada del hipódromo los tomó por sorpresa y cortó por un momento su conversación acerca de aquel bonito vestido que su padre le había comprado en un mercadito humilde de las zonas turísticas de Italia. Y no era el precio bajo lo que importaba, porque eso para ella no resultaba relevante; de haberse tratado de un vestido de marca, seguramente lo habría puesto en venta por internet, pero se trataba de una prenda sencilla. Una prenda que él había buscado, que había analizado y que había comprado solo, cuando estuvo seguro de que supo le fascinaría. Y ese esfuerzo, y ese compromiso y ese cariño, representaban lo más importante…_

 _Llegaron a sus butacas, un palco muy bien localizado donde las apuestas estaban comenzando —claro que ellos no apostaron en grande, solo entre los dos, solo entre padre e hija—_

 _Aquella hermosa mañana de mayo, corrían doce caballos y solo 2, eran postulados a los ganadores indudables. Ambos eran purasangre, ambos tenían jinetes excepcionalmente buenos, ambos eran conocidos por los apostadores locales, el primero era blanco y el segundo negro, el primero había ganado ya varias carreras en aquella pista y el segundo era líder en el hipódromo de Marsella. El primero se llamaba_ "Snabb" _y el segundo_ "Thunder". _El primer jinete tenía 24 años y era pelirrojo y pecoso, el segundo tenía 19 y era rubio, como el sol._

 _Cuando el silbatazo sonó, ella apostó por el segundo sin conocer ni el nombre del jinete ni su reputación como corredor. Su padre, pagó la primera vuelta, porque el caballo negro ganó._

 _Y entonces llegaron los obstáculos. En las pantallas, alguien comentaba el potencial del segundo jinete y el desempeño de_ Thunder _, pero no fue hasta que escuchó el nombre de turfista, que ella no se tensó._

 _De repente se volvió un resorte en tensión, un alambre dispuesto a salir volando su era necesario, pese a la confusión que su padre expresaba al mirarla así de alterada. Claro, porque él no lo conocía._

 _Y entonces, el purasangre saltó,_ Thunder _dio un brinco impactante que habría sido vitoreado por largo tiempo, de no ser porque su aterrizaje, llevó consigo la caída de su jinete. —_ La segunda— _Y ella lo sabía._

 _¿Acaso no había deseado ir hacia 4 años al hospital al verle a penas se enteró? ¿Acaso ELLA no le había negado la entrada para verle, solo por considerarla una vergüenza?_

 _El jinete no despertó, cayó inconsciente y más tarde descubrirían en él, dos costillas rotas y una grave contusión, pero eso sería después. Lo único que en ese momento le importaba era llegar hasta él. Que las gradas terminaran, que nadie se interpusiera._

 _¿Qué, quién era ella para preocuparse así? Era su hermana._

 _Y el jinete caído, era Julián._

Despertó sobresalta y empapada en sudor. De repente, lo que había comenzado como un bonito recuerdo de un día con su padre, había terminado en el dolor y la preocupación que el acontecimiento final le había provocado. Miró a su alrededor, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero por las leves rendijas, se asomaba ya la luz del día. En la mesita de noche, su celular vibraba y la pantalla estaba encendida. Alguien le estaba llamando. Y había sido eso y no el miedo, ni el recuerdo, lo que la había despertado. Tomó el celular sin reparar en el número marcado como desconocido y respondió:

—Hm… ¿Bueno?

— _Dime ¿qué le dijo un celular a otro celular?—_ preguntaron al otro lado de la línea y por un segundo a Clary le costó reconocer de quién era aquella voz. ¿Dónde rayos había conseguido su teléfono?

—Estas no son horas de llamar…— murmuró, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea la interrumpió.

— _Repito: ¿Qué le dijo un celular a otro celular?—_

—Ah… no lo sé ¿qué demonios le dijo el celular?— cuestionó, bufando.

—Tengo ¡celulitis!, JA, JA, JA, ja, ja...— las risas que se habían escuchado tras responder al acertijo cesaron en cuanto notaron que ella no había reído— _Vaya, sí que eres amargada por las mañanas—_ se quejó.

—No tienes ni idea, Le Blanc—refutó Clary, aunque una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios, trató de ocultarla como si el mismísimo Pierre Le Blanc estuviera frente a ella – _y que bueno que no estaba y no la veía despeinada y en pijama-_ ¡Y a quién diablos le importaba como la viera! Pierre podía verla en botarga y a ella no debería importarle.

— _Comienzo a hacerlo… pero ¿en serio? Era un buen chiste, no sé por qué no te reíste. Dime que al menos lo logre con el de las chinches…—_ suplicó el capitán riendo, Clary se recostó en la cama con el celular pegado a la oreja.

—No, tampoco. Eres pésimo en esto de contar chistes. Me preguntó que más "graciosadas" guardas en el repertorio— dijo ella.

— _Tranquila campeona, vamos lento… Lindo día, ríe un poco enchinchada. Espera mi llamada…—_ dijo sin más Pierre y colgó el teléfono. Clary se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular unos momentos, completamente fuera de sí:

—Esperar… ¿su llamada?— murmuró para sí en voz alta— ¡Ni que fuera tan gracioso!— se quejó y arrojó el celular al costado de la cama. Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, pero tardó un poco, porque en sus labios una sonrisa había aparecido. ¿Celulitis? ¿En serio? Y de repente, había dejado de pensar en su pesadilla para reír abiertamente por el chiste de Pierre.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa misma tarde… 03:00 PM=**_

 **=Chanel=**

Miró una vez más la combinación de prendas frente a ella, colocada en un maniquí y echó un vistazo más al boceto que había dado pie a aquel diseño. No todas las modelos tenían el privilegio de dar el visto bueno o malo a sus vestuarios, pero ella como siempre, resultaba un caso especial. Era modelo y había estudiado fotografía y su madre era Mary-Kate Pierce, la más famosa, hábil y millonaria diseñadora francesa de la época.

—Me gusta…— espetó tras un segundo de análisis constructivo. A su lado Gideon el encargado de vestuario, comenzó a sonreír, siendo su mueca en los labios interrumpida, cuando el celular de Clary comenzó a sonar:

—Oh, lo siento, discúlpame— le dijo Clary entregándole el boceto y esbozando una sonrisa— Y por cierto, jamás me pondré ese feo collar, parece de perro— señaló, respondiendo la llamada y alejándose del vestuarista que miró el collar elegido y frunció el ceño. Sí parecía de perro.

— _Dime ¿cuál es el colmo de la raíz?—_ preguntó Pierre. Clary sonrió para ella, había pasado toda la tarde esperando que esa llamada se efectuara. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuál es?— preguntó.

— _Ser cuadrada…. JAJAJAJA—_ Pierre comenzó a reír con gran entusiasmo, al escuchar que Clary no reía, agregó— _Oh, vamos, es gracioso. ¿O no lo es?_ —

—En realidad… no, no lo es. ¿De dónde sacas tan malos chistes? Aunque fuera deberías rebuscar en internet, un poco, ¿no lo crees?— le respondió ella, sonriente.

— _Hm… ¿y me lo dices hasta ahora? Bueno, no importa, tengo un buen repertorio. Con alguno deberás reírte, es la misión de hoy—_ dijo Pierre al otro lado de la línea, pero Clary bien pudo intuir que sonreía.

—Eso suena como si tuviéramos una cita y ¡oh, sorpresa! No la tenemos— aseguró con firmeza.

— _Bueno, eso puede solucionarse. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo el día de hoy?—_

—No— respondió.

— _Y ¿por qué no? Además del hecho, claro, de que soy un completo mujeriego, tonto, infantil y maniático del deporte rey—_ se adelantó el chico ante la posible respuesta de la castaña.

—Tengo trabajo— dijo ella para poder ponerle las cosas a Pierre, un tanto difíciles.

— _Ya… sucede que sé que eso no es del todo cierto. Así que vamos, acepta salir conmigo, si soy un completo imbécil juro no volver a pedirte una cita, pero por lo mientras, yo también creo que es un collar para perro y juro que a ese tipo de ahí, también—_ le dijo el capitán, Clary dejó de sonreí para girarse. A sus espaldas, Gideon seguía mirando el espantoso collar y exentándolo a él, se encontraban solos en la habitación.

—Dónde…— comenzó a preguntar, cuando, el argumento de Pierre, la tomó por sorpresa.

— _Vamos a Le Jules Verne, me gusta el lugar. Si quieres, tu hermano Julián también puede venir—_ y tras colgar la comunicación, Pierre apareció en el marco de la puerta, celular en mano y sonrisa en los labios. Clary tardó un poco en reaccionar. ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta?

Cuando sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con las aguas azules de Pierre, su sonrisa se había esfumado, pero la del rubio, seguía ahí como si nada. Con un movimiento de cabeza el chico le indicó claramente que fuera con él y aun así, la voz de Clary vaciló al decir:

—Gideon, el atuendo está perfecto así, mañana en la sesión, solo abstengámonos del collar, ¿vale? Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana— el chico asintió con la cabeza y la vio irse sin reparar en el apuesto rubio que había acudido por ella.

Camino de salida del edificio, ninguno habló. Usaron las escaleras para evitar ser vistos y armar un escándalo y Pierre tuvo cuidado en cubrirse con el cuello de chaqueta y ponerse las gafas.

Una vez fuera, Clary siguió a Pierre hasta su _Acura_ rojo quemado y subió del lado del copiloto cuando el chico le abrió la puerta. En su cabeza se formaban ideas de todo tipo. Desde la loca idea de que Julián le hubiera revelado la verdad hasta que Pierre hubiera investigado a su hermano en internet, donde figuraban sus datos. Nombre y parentesco. Cuando el capitán francés abordó el auto y lo encendió, Clary esperó a que el chico comenzara a interrogarla, estaba dispuesta a ofrecer disculpas, porque mentirle así a una persona no era moralmente correcto, pero cuando Pierre dobló en la esquina de la avenida con rumbo al restaurante _Le Jules Verne_ lo que dijo, la tomó por sorpresa:

—Y bueno ¿cómo se llama el campeón de buceo japonés?— la castaña lo miró, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad. – _¡Ah, otro chiste!_ \- se recordó.

—No lo sé… ¿cómo?— preguntó y un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en sus labios, pero lo reprimió al instante.

—Tokofondo— aseguró Pierre, riendo. La chica se concentró en no reír, mientras Pierre seguía conduciendo rumbo al restaurante— De acuerdo, acepto que no te rías con ese, hasta Misaki me golpearía si se lo contara, pero ¿en serio? ¿Tienes sentido del humor?

—Tengo sentido del humor, que tú seas pésimo comediante no quiere decir que yo sea una amargada— le aseguró ella, en una sonrisa sincera— Y sobre Julián…

—No quiero, ni deseo, ni espero, ni nada, tus disculpas. Tampoco tus explicaciones. Eso ya lo tengo entendido. Y también lo comprendo. Sé que fui yo el que gané todo y que de no ser por mi reputación, tal vez no habrías sido así, pero bueno… estoy aquí, hoy, con dos misiones, de suma importancia: primero, hacerte reír. Segundo, demostrártelo.

—¿El, qué?

—Que puedo cambiar. Si debo ser sincero… cuando te conocí, no pensé que mi mundo diera vueltas o me enamoré al instante. Pero tras perseguirte un par de veces, me di cuenta de que eres una persona, persona y no chica, que uno necesita conocer. Quiero conocerte, acercarme a ti, quiero ser tu amigo, quiero pelear contigo, quiero estar en tu vida. Y de momento, eso es todo. Si para hacerlo debo cambiar, si debo ser sincero, si debo estar a la altura, lo haré. Y eso es lo que te demostraré. Porque… de ti depende que tengamos otra cita— aseguró el chico. Clary lo miró y sonrió. Ahí estaba, de nuevo, el Pierre que había hablado con ella sobre su club de fans, al que había pensado en engatusar para conocer y que con un solo ramo de flores le había recordado las ganas que tenía de conocerlo.

Después de todo, Pierre Le Blanc era el ídolo para la mitad de la población parisina y el amor platónico del 99% de la población francesa.

Para ella, ambas cosas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Tres horas más tarde… 06:00 PM=**_

 **=Café Lomi=**

—De acuerdo, es mi último intento, si con este no te ríes, me rindo. No tengo más chistes. ¿De acuerdo?— le propuso Pierre. Clary bebió un poco de su café, dejando espuma en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien— espetó tras pasarse una servilleta por los labios.

—Haber… ¿por qué los diabéticos no pueden vengarse?— preguntó el rubio.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué?— cuestionó ella.

—Porque la venganza es dulce…— contrario a las demás ocasiones el capitán francés no rió, espero a ver la reacción de la castaña y cuando ella sonrió, entonces se animó a hacerlo el también. Dio un sorbo a su café y finalmente, dijo:

—Bueno, una sonrisa es mejor que nada. ¿Tan mal comediante soy?— preguntó apesadumbrado.

—Lamento mucho, querido capitán, pero así es. Creo que deberías pedir a tus amigos que te cuenten mejores chistes…—le respondió ella.

—Misaki me dijo que este último daba risa. Pero seguro lo hizo para librarse de mí, como sea, mañana correrá doble—

Habían pasado una comida agradable. Clary había contado a Pierre sus razones para engañarlo, pese a la renuencia del rubio y también había escuchado una larga lista de chistes –además de la confesión, de que había sido Julián quién le revelara la verdad al rubio-. Comieron, charlaron y Clary se burló de Pierre por sus chistes tan banales. Cuando la comida terminó, Pierre le propuso ir a dar una vuelta al parque y una vez que el auto había estado en el estacionamiento del lugar, ellos habían vagado y charlado acerca de sus carreras, con las improvisadas graciosadas de Pierre, como Clary les llamaba, interrumpiendo de vez en vez. Al bajar la temperatura habían entrado al primer café que vieron y pedido un cappuccino y un café americano. La charla había continuado y se había centrado en la misión final: que Clary riera con un chiste.

Y hasta ese momento, una sonrisa eran lo más que sus chistes habían conseguido. Pero su lengua quemada tras un primer sorbo al café, lograron más que una horda de vivaces y alegres carcajadas. Clary echó un vistazo a su celular, se hacía tarde. Al día siguiente le esperaba una sesión de fotos a las 9 y asegurarse de que su hermanito arribaba a París en punto de las 4.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya— le dijo al capitán.

—Te llevaré— le dijo Pierre.

—No, está bien así. Llamaré a Julián. Pero…— le interrumpió ella y los ojos de Pierre se iluminaron ante aquel último " _pero"…—_ ¿Nos veremos, mañana?—

—Mañana. ¿Qué hora tienes libre? Mi entrenamiento termina a las 12.

—Almorcemos. Te veré a las 12, en _Le Train Bleu—_ le dijo ella y sonrió. Se puso de pie, Pierre la imitó, deseaba beber otra taza de café, así que no hizo ademán de seguirla a la salida. Clary había dado dos pasos para irse cuando regresó y deposito un casto beso en la mejilla de Pierre, sonrojada.

—No quería que cambiaras. Pero quería conocer a este Pierre— le dijo y se fue.

El capitán se tocó la mejilla. Le había asegurado que no había enamorado con solo verla, pero tras conocerla… ¿estaría siendo lo que aseguró no sería? ¿Se estaba volviendo tan cursi cómo Misaki?

— _Mañana… corres triple Taro—_ pensó Pierre con una sonrisa. Y pidió otra taza de americano.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Sábado (09:00 AM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

El entrenamiento ya había comenzado. Como siempre, en jornada sabatina, los jóvenes futbolistas habían acudido al campo en punto de las 8 de la mañana para abandonar las instalaciones poco antes o en punto de las 12 del mediodía. Para esos momentos, el capitán francés había comenzado el entrenamiento con el calentamiento básico.

Como todas la mañanas, los jugadores habían corrido20 vueltas obligatorias al campo, para luego hacer unos cuantos estiramientos. Todos, excepto Taro, quién contrario a sus amigos, iba por la vuelta número 30 cansado, sudoroso e intrigada mente enfadado. Al pasar frente a Pierre, el japonés, volvió a refunfuñar:

—Dime una vez más, ¿por qué demonios, debo dar 30 vueltas más que el resto?— Pierre lo escuchó y sonrió pero no respondió. Hasta que Taro, volvió a pasar frente a él, en la vuelta número 31.

—Muy sencillo, 20 por reglamento, 20 por mandarme a volar con mis chistes por lástima y 10 más por pegarme tu Taritis-aguditis-cursis-epidermis— le dijo el capitán. El japonés estaba por reclamar, pero el último castigo, no supo cómo interpretarlo. Desde su puesto, Pierre rió.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Snabb** quiere decir "Veloz" en sueco.

 ***** El restaurante _**Le Jules Verne**_ está ubicado en 2ème étage, Tour Eiffel, Avenue Gustave Eiffel, 75000 Paris, Francia.

 ***** La cafetería _**Lomi**_ está ubicada en 3 ter Rue Marcadet, 75018 Paris, Francia.

 ***** Cada chiste escrito aquí no surgió de mí, pero estaban muy bien arrinconados en el fondo de mi baúl de recuerdos. Ojalá alguno les robara una sonrisa.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas a todas! Bueno, está actualización llega antes de la de Hikaru dado que es imperioso para la colección terminar primer con el sub-apartado "Europa de Amor" para dar paso al final de "Rumbo al mundial" y caer de lleno en un Long-Fic con todos los personajes que hasta el momento hemos recabado._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Dulce843, ValeMBlackL, princesalirio**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	7. Un hermano agradable

= **7\. Un hermano agradable** =

 _ **=Sábado. (12:00 PM)=**_

 **=Restaurante Le Train Bleu=**

Clary entró al restaurante, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. El día, no se había prestado para que se sintiera de esa manera pero tal parecía que sus nervios habían estado esperando a que cruzara la entrada del restaurante para aparecer. Mentalmente, la castaña se regañó, pues se había prometido no sentirse de aquel modo.

Sí, tal vez había llegado a aceptar una cita con Pierre –a invitarlo, más bien- pero sin duda alguna, no iba a dejarse arrastrar del todo por el encanto del rubio más sexy, tierno y caballero de París. No, porque Pierre no era realmente solo esos tres adjetivos. Pierre Le Blanc era más que el bonito poster que toda fan del PSG mantenía pegado en su pared, era más que un caballero francés y un buen chico, era un mujeriego, despilfarrador y ególatra. Y Clary Aston no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente que las cosas no podían ser sencillas para Pierre. No mientras se tratara de ella, porque Clary no iba a unirse a la lista de tontas lloronas que dejaba el capitán francés tras sus rupturas.

Apenas divisó la mesa que el mesero frente a ella le mostraba, Clary ahogó un gritito. Siempre había sabido lo guapo que Pierre Le Blanc era, pero era más que claro que cuando el capitán se proponía deslumbrar, lo lograba. ¿O era que estaba tan emocionada que lo miraba más atractivo que de costumbre?

—Hola— saludó la chica cuando hubo estado frente al rubio. Pierre la miró y sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie, vestía de pantalones de vestir negros, camisa azul cielo y chaleco negro, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros con gracia y elegancia y sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción.

—Hola. Te vez muy bonita— le dijo el capitán al arrastrar la silla para que ella tomara asiento. Clary sonrió más ampliamente aún. Aquella mañana, había optado por unos jeans claros y unos tacones abiertos, que combinaban a la perfección con su crop top oscuro, dejando a la vista su firme y escultural abdomen.

—Gracias— respondió. Pierre tomó asiento al cabo de un momento y el mesero encargado se acercó a entregarles las cartas y hablarles sobre el menú del día, la especialidad del chef era ni más ni menos que cordero en salsa de cereza y risotto de queso. Tras ordenar la especialidad y una buena copa de vino tinto para beber, Pierre y Clary comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que había sido de sus mañanas.

Clary le contó a Pierre lo sencilla que había resultado su sesión fotográfica, en la que lucía la nueva moda primavera-verano y le anunció que a finales de mayo, su último trabajo con contrato, sería moda mundialera para apoyar a Francia en el Campeonato Mundial que estaba próximo a celebrarse. Con una amplia sonrisa, el capitán le aseguró que el también comenzaría a trabajar en promocionales para Francia junto a Napoleón, mientras que Misaki se separaría de ellos, para promocionar a su país, Japón en la medida en que pudiera hacerlo desde París. Igualmente, Pierre le contó que esa misma mañana había pasado un entrenamiento bastante divertido, observando a su compañero japonés, dando el triple de vueltas que correspondían a su práctica.

Cuando les sirvieron la comida, siguieron charlando al tiempo que comían y Pierre se enteró de que el hermanastro menor de Clary llegaría a París esa misma tarde.

—Nathan ha estudiando en Inglaterra durante estos últimos cuatro años, está en su último año. Seguramente este verano, se gradué por fin de la academia de artes dramáticas— le dijo la castaña, mientras el mesero retiraba los platos de la comida. Pierre bebió de su copa antes de decir:

—Toda la familia quiere ser famosa ¿eh?— sonrió— Una modelo, un polista y un actor, buena combinación—

—Y tú ¿no tienes hermanos?— cuestionó la modelo sonriente.

—No. El único heredero de los Le Blanc, soy yo. Y déjame te digo, me costó un poco que mis padres aceptaran que deseaba dedicarme al futbol y no a los negocios. Al final, mamá convenció a papá de que el soccer también redituaba prestigio y dinero y lo aceptaron. Ellos están en Inglaterra, Italia, por todo el mundo y yo los veo en las grandes festividades. La mansión Le Blanc siempre es agradable cuando está llena— aseguró el capitán. Clary se sintió de repente, bastante enternecida y sonrió. Estaba por decir algo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Al mirar la pantalla, la castaña advirtió que se trataba de Julián y movida por algún tipo de presentimiento, se disculpó con Pierre y respondió.

— _Clary, ¿sigues ocupada?—_ le preguntó su hermano al otro lado de la línea. Por el ruido de fondo, la chica dedujo que Julián estaba conduciendo y que seguramente llevaría puesto el auricular o el altavoz del auto.

—Algo. ¿Por qué?— preguntó la castaña.

— _Bueno, lamento molestarte, pero tu hermanito decidió llegar antes. No estoy seguro de que tantos vuelos adelanto, pero esta por arribar a París. Voy camino al aeropuerto. ¿Vienes?—_ Clary miró a Pierre, no tenía ni tantitas ganas de pararse y salir al aeropuerto, pues deseaba de verdad seguir ahí, charlando con el capitán. Sin embargo, había prometido a Nathan que acudiría con Julián a recibirlo y pretendía cumplir sus promesas.

—Vale. Te veré en el aeropuerto—

— _Plataforma 3, en el vuelo de las 12:30—_ le dijo Julián, antes de cortar la comunicación. Cuando Clary se metió el celular en el bolso y miró a Pierre, el capitán advirtió un brillo travieso en ojos de la castaña y temió lo peor.

—Y… ¿quieres conocer a Nathan?— preguntó ella. Pierre respiró aliviado, al tiempo que su sonrisa picarona aparecía y llamaba al mesero, solicitando la cuenta.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Sin duda alguna, las ventajas de ser ricos y famosos, otorgaban a Clary Aston y a Pierre Le Blanc bastantes privilegios, como una cuenta con descuento, la posesión de un auto demasiado ostentoso y veloz, como era el _Acura_ de Pierre, o un trato especial en la recepción del aeropuerto. Pero la vida no es miel sobre hojuelas y eso, ambos chicos lo tenían bastante presente.

No había pasado desapercibido para ambos que al salir del restaurante, un par de paparazzi les había tomado alguna foto y que en el aeropuerto, armaban incluso más espectáculo que el que deseaban hacer. Pero lo bueno de ser famosos era sin duda no tener que decir la verdad. Si no lo deseaban, podrían decir que en lugar de una cita, se habían encontrado por casualidad en el restaurante y que Pierre siendo muy amigo del polista Ethan Jacobs con el que compartía fascinación por los pura sangre, se había sentido moralmente obligado a auxiliar a la hermana del polista y llevarla al aeropuerto donde se encontraría con sus hermanos.

—Clary, hasta que llegas— le dijo Julián a su hermana en cuanto la vio. En su rostro, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó y se acentuó aún más, cuando se percató de la compañía de Pierre—Vaya, vaya, trajiste al capitán contigo— se mofó el rubio. Pierre extendió la mano para saludarle.

—Lo imaginabas, oxigenado, no hagas como que no— le dijo. Julián se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, al tiempo que en los altavoces, el aterrizaje exitoso del avión llegado de Londres, se escuchaba. Pasados unos momentos, los pasajeros de dicho vuelo comenzaron a desembarcar y Julián y Clary comenzaron a buscar a su hermano entre la multitud.

De un momento a otro, un joven de unos 22 años de edad, alto y delgado, con garbo y porte, comenzó a acercarse a ellos para sorpresa se Pierre. En labios del chico, asomaba una amplia sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos azul zafiro, oscuros y brillantes, idénticos a los de Clary y a los de Julián. Y al parecer, aquel único rasgo, constituía la herencia de Mary-Kate Pierce, porque lo que respectaba a Julián con Clary, no eran parecidos en nada más. Su hermano menor, igualmente, era diferente.

De piel blanca y sonrisa encantadora, Nathan Kalet Jacobs Pierce, poseía una mata alborotada de cabellos negros tan oscuros como lo era el carbón. De no ser porque Pierre observó con detenimiento cuando se acercó y abrazó a su hermana y posteriormente a su hermano, el capitán francés no habría encontrado parecido en esos tres. Aunque la verdad era, que si lo había. Nathan poseía como Julián una nariz afilada y pequeña, tenía las delineadas cejas de su hermana y también el hoyuelo de la mejilla de Julián.

—Nathan, te presentó— le dijo Julián a su hermano, tras cogerle la maleta y cargarla él mismo— Él es Pierre Le Blanc— el aludido sonrió y dio un paso al frente extiendo la mano para saludar— Pierre, mi hermanito, Kalet Jacobs— le dijo Julián.

—Un placer conocerte…— por un momento, Pierre dudó sobre el nombre que debería usar. Lo malo de conocer a gente que tuviera dos nombres, era no saber nunca cuál preferían.

—Dime Kalet, mamá nos llama Nathan e Ethan, pero entre nosotros, preferimos el nombre que papá eligió— le dijo Kalet estrechándole la mano

—En ese caso, un gusto conocerte Kalet— respondió Pierre, sonriente.

—Y bueno— comentó el pelinegro tras un momento— No es que me moleste pero ¿qué hace aquí el capitán de la selección francesa?—

—Oh bueno… es que…— respondió Clary sonrojada.

—Entérate hermanito, Clary y Pierre son novios— le dijo Julián pasándole una mano por los hombros a su hermano. Clary se coloró cual tomate, mientras Pierre espetaba:

—Y así comienzas los rumores. Solo almorzamos juntos… Clary no es mí…

—Ja, ja, ja, ja— la risa de Kalet inundó entonces el espacio y Pierre apreció en el menor de los Pierce, la encantadora melodía que Clary también poseía— ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar esta noche Pierre? Tengo ganas de saber cómo el amor platónico de Clary está a un _aún_ de llamarla novia— dijo Kalet al guiñar un ojo.

—Con estos hermanos, no sé porque me esfuerzo en dar explicaciones— se quejó Clary pasando de largo de sus hermanos, con rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto y arrastrando a Pierre con ella, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa noche… 07:00 PM=**_

 **=Restaurante Le Pré Catelan=**

—Sigo diciendo, que Pierre debió de habernos visto en la mansión— dijo Kalet al tomar asiento. El restaurante Le Pré Catelan, elegante y sobrio como siempre que se le viera, había asignado a los Pierce una de las mejores mesas, cercana a la ventana y con vista a los jardines, porque el restaurante ungía en ocasiones como buen salón de eventos sociales.

Aquella hermosa y fresca noche, los hermanos Jacobs se habían enfundado en sus mejores trajes, engalanados por la noche y muy acorde con el lugar que habían elegido para cenar. Dada que aquella, ungía como cena de bienvenida, Julián había insistido en que debían cenar en un lugar especial y llegado el momento, el mayor de los Jacobs había lucido un elegante traje azul marino, combinado con su camisa blanca y su corbata del mismo tono que su traje; su hermano menor había optado por típico traje negro, combinado con una corbata roja, jugando con la combinación el blanco en la camisa; dejando a la señorita Aston, el hermoso vestido azul marino que esa noche, resaltaba su escultura y su belleza. Ceñido al cuerpo y corto, de una sola manga, Clary lucía su vestido, escoltada por dos galantes caballeros.

—Ya cállate, parece que te has enamorado de Le Blanc— le reclamó Julián en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no puedes pretender que no me emocione, es Pierre Le Blanc, el mejor jugador francés de la época— respondió Kalet en una sonrisa, que Clary acompañó. Pasados unos momentos, un mesero se acercó para servirles un poco de vino y los puso al tanto del invitado especial que esa noche se presentaría en el restaurante. En cuanto el mesero desapareció, Pierre apareció en la entrada, siguiendo al mesero en jefe hasta la mesa.

—Lamento la tardanza, se me fue el tiempo volando y los altos no ayudaban camino aquí— se disculpó el capitán. Igualmente enfundado en un traje, Pierre había optado por un traje gris y una camisa negra, que combinaba con la corbata plateada.

—No te disculpes— le dijo Kalet— Anda, siéntate— le pidió. Pierre asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a Clary, que le sonreía, encantada— Bueno, pues anda Pierre, dime ¿desde cuándo sales con mi hermana?—

 **:-:-:**

La cena transcurrió entre risas y charlas agradables; la comida, inició con una exquisita crema de elotes y siguió con filete de pescado en salsa de cilantro, acompañado de un vino blanco suave que sentó a la perfección con los alimentos. En su transcurso, Clary, Julián y Pierre contaron a Kalet los pormenores de su tan extraña relación y el menor de los Pierce llegó a sentirse conmovido cuando escuchó que tras conocer a Clary, Pierre había decidido mostrarse a la altura de la castaña.

—Espero entonces, que trates y quieras a mi hermanita, Pierre— le había dicho el pelinegro en una sonrisa, antes de que la charla se desviara al entorno escolar, donde Kalet puso al tanto a Pierre de sus estudios y carrera, presumiendo que su carrera se veía resguardada por la buena crítica de Tom Hiddleston.

Cuando el postre fue servido, una exquisita tarta de zarzamoras y una buena porción de café, les sirvió para conversar entonces de un tema del que Pierre había escuchado poco:

—Mañana llega mamá— espetó Kalet sin sonreír, por primera vez en toda la cena.

—Lo sé— aseguró Julián, mirando a Clary. Cuando Pierre encontró los ojos de Clary, los halló mirando muy concentrada su tarta, como si de repente, fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Pierre preguntó:

—¿No tienen una buena relación con la señora Pierce?—

—Bueno… Julián y yo no tenemos una mala relación, pero cierto es que desde que yo cumplí los 7 años no soy demasiado allegado a mi madre, mucho menos Julián. Mary-Kate Pierce es… una gran diseñadora y una millonaria muy… interesante, si quieres decirlo así— le explicó Kalet—

—Kalet y yo crecimos con ella y con papá, Jean Loui Jacobs hasta que Kalet cumplió los 4, entonces, yo tendría 7. Desde entonces, papá se divorció finalmente de mamá se fue. Crecimos con Mary-Kate, quién me introdujo en el polo y el turf, también alentó a Kalet al teatro y el cine y bueno, creo que es lo mejor que ha hecho por nosotros. El caso es…— Julián miró de soslayo a su hermana, Clary entonces, habló con dureza, pero sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

—El caso es que yo no crecí con ella. Mary-Kate me dejó tan solo 1 año después de darme a luz al cuidado de mi padre. Marcus Aston, quién desde que tengo memoria ha estado a mi lado. Mi padre fue para la señora Pierce una aventura desafortunada, en la que resultó embarazada, una infidelidad al señor Jacobs que jamás podría ocultar. Mi nacimiento le valió su matrimonio o eso afirma ella… jamás permitió que jugara, hablara o conviviera con Julián, mucho menos con Kalet— sentenció. Pierre sintió aquella información como un golpe duro, pues era claro que a Clary le afectaba más de lo que deseaba demostrar.

—Como ya te habré dicho… yo, volví a ver a Clary cuando me accidente en el hipódromo. Clary se coló en el hospital para verme, pese a que mamá se lo había prohibido— continuó Julián— Y bueno… cuando Kalet entró a la universidad, yo ya tenía una buena relación con Clary, fue cuestión de tiempo que pasara lo mismo con Kalet. Clary se mudó con nosotros hace un año, cuando su padre tuvo que irse a residir definitivamente a Estados Unidos. Mamá no sabe así que…

—Ya te dije que puedo volver a casa de mi padre y…— le interrumpió Clary.

—No es necesario Clary— dijo entonces Kalet— No tienes que volver a casa de tu padre. A Julián y a mí, nos gusta que vivas con nosotros. Eres nuestra hermana— le aseguró

—Es lo que he tratado de decirle. ¿Y qué si a Mary-Kate no le interesa? No te irás, no dejaré que te vayas— aseguró. Julián— No quería decirlo, pero soy el hermano mayor y por tanto, te ordeno quedarte en casa— dijo el rubio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Clary lo miró y sonrió, dispuesta a debatir aquel último comentario, abrió la boca justo cuando se anunciaba el inicio del espectáculo de aquella noche.

Una cantante conocida cantaría aquella noche, ni más ni menos que Natasha Hinault, famosa por sus baladas y también por sus excéntricas relaciones; el nombre de estrellas famosas, como el polista Richard Fontaine o el baterista Loui Chavanel, sin mencionar que el capitán del PSG figuraba también su lista.

En cuanto Pierre vio a Natasha, sus ojos se abrieron grandes e inmediatamente giró la cabeza. Natasha había sido un buen romance, una aventura como lo diría Clary o el mismo Taro. Un mes de relación y una chica más a la lista. Algo que Pierre tenía a su favor, en ese preciso momento era el hecho de que su relación con Natasha no había sido conocida, dado que la cantante así lo había deseado.

Mientras la presentación duraba, Pierre trató de recordar lo que le había gustado de Natasha, sin duda había sido su físico, pelirroja, de ojos verdes y muy risueña, pero fuera de ello, Natasha resultaba demasiado controladora para su gusto y en exceso celosa. Cuando las piezas que la señorita Hinault interpretaba terminaron, la conversación pareció volver a flote centrándose en la competencia que Pierre y Julián habían sostenido. Habían terminado el postre y se disponían a pedir un trago, cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Pierre y la dulce risa de Natasha cubrió sus oídos:

—Pierre, querido, cuánto tiempo sin verte— dijo ella. Pierre alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Natasha que lo miraban fijamente.

—Hola Natasha, sí, ha pasado un tiempo— respondió el rubio.

—Oh, disculpen, les he interrumpido— se dispensó la pelirroja mirando a los hermanos Pierce.

—No, para nada, señorita Hinault— le dijo Kalet. Natasha le sonrió y al cabo de un momento sus ojos se posaron en Clary.

—Eres… ¿la hija de Mary-Kate Pierce? ¿Clary Aston?— le preguntó

—Sí, así es— respondió Clary con una sonrisa forzada. Por algún motivo, le molestaba la manera en que Natasha sujetaba el hombro de Pierre.

—Oh, ya veo, ya veo… ¿tan rápido me has reemplazado, cariño?— preguntó la cantante a Pierre. El capitán palideció por un momento y miró a Clary, como si deseara disculparse por las palabras de Natasha.

—Natasha y yo salimos hace un tiempo, algo corto—explicó el rubio. Clary apretó los labios en una línea recta.

—Siempre podemos revivir los buenos momentos— espetó Natasha con una sonrisa. Clary se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento— dijo sin más. Pierre la miró, ni Julián ni Kalet se movieron. Ahí iba, su oportunidad perdida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Natasha Hinault, Richard Fontaine, Loui Chavanel** son personajes propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***Nathan Kalet Jacobs** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***El restaurante Le Pré Catelan** está localizado en Route de la Grande Cascade, 75000 Paris, Francia.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas noches a todas! Bueno, bueno, lamento mucho la demora con que esta actualización llega, pero sinceramente creo que vale la espera. Con este capítulo 7, entramos en la recta final del apartado Europa de Amor, que está por terminar y damos un paso más al Mundial. Para quién guste, las invito a leer_ _ **Un Furano Enamorado**_ _que acaba de terminar y nos da un vistazo breve a lo que será el mundial._

 _Saludos a todas, nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	8. Una noche fuera de serie

**=8. Una noche fuera de serie=**

—Que yo recuerde, fueron muy pocos los buenos momentos— espetó Pierre de mala gana, poniéndose de pie y en el acto, retirando de su hombro, la delicada mano de Natasha, que le quemaba al tacto como si la chica la hubiera posado directamente en su piel y no sobre el traje.

—Tal vez recuerdas mal— sugirió la cantante con una dulce sonrisa, que si bien iba dedicada para el capitán francés, se perdió cuando Pierre la hizo a un lado, dispuesto a seguir los pasos que Clary había dado al retirarse del lugar tan solo un par de momentos atrás. Desde sus asientos, Julián y Kalet miraban la escena, sin atreverse a moverse, pues era claro que aquello concernía solamente a Pierre, Clary y a Natasha.

—Antes de esta noche, ni si quiera me acordaba de ti— le aseguró el futbolista a la cantante, mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Desde su asiento, Kalet ahogó una pequeña risa, que se volvió notoria en cuanto Natasha se hubo retirado del lugar, Julián entonces rió con su hermano y ambos ordenaron una ronda de cocteles para pasar el rato, con esperanzas de que Clary y Pierre, regresaran.

 **:-:-:**

Fuera del restaurante, en uno de los jardines frontales, resguardada solo por el frondoso árbol detrás de ella, Clary se abrazaba a sí misma, presa del frío de la noche, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber actuado de aquella manera.

A decir verdad, no había medido sus acciones hasta que las hubo realizado, puesto que la actitud de Natasha Hinault había logrado sacarla de sus casillas. Desde el momento en que la cantante había colocado su mano posesivamente sobre el hombro de Pierre, Clary había presentido que se encontraba ahí, en su mesa, para tratar con el rubio. Y claro, no se había equivocado, pero lo que jamás habría esperado, hubiera sido que ambos Pierre y Natasha, hubieran mantenido una relación. — _¿Y qué esperabas, tonta?—_ se dijo a sí misma— _Pierre Le Blanc, mujeriego empedernido—_ recordó.

Negó con la cabeza repentinamente. Sin darse cuenta, había caído en el juego de Pierre en el que tanto se había prometido no dejarse arrastrar. Con bonitas palabras, con acciones distintas, con caballerosidad y también con pésimos chistes, Pierre la había engatusado y por más que lo había recordado, lo había olvidado como una tonta. Pierre Le Blanc era un mujeriego y eso no se podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Mucho menos por una chica como ella. Pesada y arisca, a veces demasiado dura y otras demasiado débil; de no haberse presentado Natasha aquella noche, para recordarle todo aquello, lo habría olvidado sin más, sin mirar atrás y sin juzgar a Pierre por el pasado que le precedía. Se habría convertido en esa aventura de un millonario, en las migajas que este dejara en cuanto conoce algo nuevo… no mejor. Habría sufrido el mismo destino cruel que su padre vivió tras enamorarse perdidamente de Mary-Kate Pierce.

—Hace demasiado frío aquí afuera— le dijo entonces alguien detrás de ella, mientras un abrigador saco se posaba en sus hombros, cubriéndola del frío del exterior. Clary sujetó la prenda y percibió la loción _Hugo Boss_ que este despedía, se perdió por un momento en ella, antes de caer en la cuenta de que pertenecía a Pierre. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta con brusquedad y lo fulminó con la mirada al tenerle frente a frente.

—Vete— le ordenó sin más. Aunque sus manos aferraban el saco del chico fuertemente y sin darse cuenta.

—Escúchame, por favor. Mi relación con Natasha… fue hace medio año, tal vez más. No fue más que un romance pasajero, algo que surgió en una sola noche, Natasha era amiga de Napoleón y estuvo con nosotros en el bar durante una fiesta. Un beso y mucho baile, alcohol y también una buena rumba. Terminamos pronto, ella jamás lo reveló, porque bueno, eso no lo sé. Solo sé que era demasiado controladora, demasiado empalagosa y se acabó. Sabes cómo soy Clary, sabes que fui un mujeriego…— le dijo Pierre, como si no hubiera escuchado la dura orden que la castaña había lanzado. Clary se obligó a no mirarlo, mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de agua. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿A ella que más le daban las ex aventuras de Pierre?

—Eres un mujeriego— sentenció mordaz, conjugando el verbo en presente, recalcando que no había cambiado, pensando que tal vez, nunca lo haría. Pierre dio un paso atrás y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo fui— repitió el capitán sin mirarla— Porque desde que te conozco, no he tenido nada con alguien más, no he ido a coquetear a ningún lado ni ando guiñando los ojos por todos lados— le dijo y en esa ocasión, la miró directamente a los ojos— Desde que te conocí, tan solo te he perseguido a ti. Y me gusta. Me gusta perseguirte y hacerte enojar, me gusta verte reír y me gusta que te rías conmigo. Me gusta en verdad esto que estoy sintiendo… Es algo nuevo, en ocasiones abrumador, pero es real— murmuró y su última frase, pareció más un mero pensamiento que una afirmación— Y sé que no es pasajero. Clary… no te pido que me creas, no te pido que olvides la reputación que me precede, pero sí que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy diferente. Que desde que te conozco no he hecho otra cosa más que proponerme estar a tu altura, cortejarte limpia y sinceramente…— le pidió Pierre. Sincero. Honesto.

—Dame una razón para…—

—Me enamoré— le interrumpió Pierre. No supo cómo pasó, pero cuando Clary se dio cuenta, Pierre había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, la había sujetado con una mano por la cintura y había hundido la otra en la espesura de su castaño cabello. La había acercado lo más que podía a él. Y la había besado.

Un beso. Tan solo eso.

Algo tan simple y tan complicado.

Un beso, que le dejó en claro que nunca en la vida, el capitán francés había sido tan sincero como en esos momentos. Un beso, una caricia.

Y Clary no perdió el tiempo, porque le correspondió. Aferró sus manos a la camisa del rubio y lo besó, con cariño, con intensidad. Porque había tenido tanto miedo de revivir la historia de su padre, que se había perdido en su propia historia, porque había pasado tanto tiempo esperando que Pierre le defraudara que había olvidado recordar que aunque el pasado no cambia, las personas sí. Y Pierre tal vez no había cambiado, tal vez nunca lo haría, pero ella se lo había dicho, no buscaba que cambiara, no deseaba que fuera otro, simplemente el Pierre que ella siempre había idolatrado, el que ella admiraba con fervor y él que sin darse cuenta la había enamorado por completo.

—Hey ¿no ibas a abofetearme?— le preguntó él con una sonrisa en cuanto se hubieron separado. Clary sonrió, sin esfuerzos, sin darse cuenta.

—No todos los días se puede besar al capitán de la selección francesa— murmuró y la risa de Pierre respondió a su frase.

—Bueno, estás por hacerlo de nuevo— le aseguró él. No hacía falta que ella le dijera que también se había enamorado, lo sabía. Lo supo desde la dulce mirada que ella le dirigió cuando se vieron en Le Train Bleu, lo supo cuando ella sonrió al verlo llegar esa noche, lo supo sin más, cuando ella correspondió a su beso y le dio en aquella caricia, miles de emociones que el capitán jamás había sentido. Y tenía experiencia de sobra para conocer muchas emociones.

Tras un par de besos más, los jóvenes franceses finalmente se separaron, aunque fue solo para mantenerse abrazados, Pierre abrazaba a Clary por encima de su saco, procurando así que no pasara ni un poco de frío, mientras la castaña reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, muy cerca del latir de su corazón.

—Clary…— murmuró Pierre.

— ¿Si?— preguntó ella

—Quisieras… ¿Quisieras fugarte esta noche conmigo?— le preguntó el capitán, la chica se separó de él y le miró, la sonrisa traviesa de Pierre terminó por convencerla y antes de darse cuenta total de lo que hacía, Pierre la llevaba de la mano camino a su auto tras el breve asentimiento de ella.

Sin avisarles a sus hermanos, Clary desapareció del restaurante con Pierre, montados en el _Acura_ del capitán, con rumbo a los Campos Elíseos de París.

 **:-:-:**

Habían pedido una porción más de tarta y dejado los cocteles a medio tomar, habían charlado sobre lo que sería la graduación de Kalet al término de aquel curso escolar y finalmente, aburridos, habían terminado por pedir la cuenta. Si Pierre y Clary seguían en los jardines, los hermanos les habían otorgado un buen tiempo para estar juntos; así que cuando salieron y no avistaron al rubio y la castaña por ningún lado, Kalet rió con ganas ante la cara que Julián puso:

—Ese tonto oxigenado… ¡secuestro a mi hermana el muy listillo!—

 **:-:-:**

 _ **=12:30 AM=**_

 _ **=Mansión Le Blanc=**_

Habían caminado mucho por los Campos Elíseos, habían visto luces de colores y charlado sobre ellos; se habían propuesto conocerse mejor y dedicarse a disfrutar de su compañía sin ninguna reserva. Para su buena suerte, al salir tan noche, los medios de comunicación no habían podido avistarlos, así que el tiempo que tuvieron para ellos, lo pasaron en la comodidad de la compañía, el calor de sus abrazos y el confort que ofrecían sus charlas tan animadas.

Cuando el paseo se hubo extendido un poco más de la cuenta, Clary mostró su cansancio y aprovechando que caminaban por un césped limpio y corto, se sacó los tacones para pasear descalza; pasado un rato, habían dejado los Campos para pasarse por una cafetería y terminaron pidiendo un par de malteadas de fresa. Finalmente, cansados y felices, se habían montado en el _Acura_ una vez más para dirigirse a casa de Pierre, dado que Clary había argumentado que no deseaba regresar con sus hermanos en esos precisos momentos.

Camino a la mansión Le Blanc, la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida, por lo que Pierre consideró llamarle en ese momento a Rosy, su ama de llaves y nana para que le preparara una bonita habitación que estuviera lista a su llegada. Sin embargo, cuando en el radio, que se mantenía conectado al iPod de Pierre comenzó a sonar _Fondu au Noir_ de la cantante francesa _Coeur de Pirate_ , Clary pareció despertar, porque acurrucada en el saco de Pierre, comenzó a tatarear encantado los oídos del capitán. Al llegar a la mansión, ambos bajaron por su propio pie y Pierre no se molestó en despertar a la servidumbre; sirvió el mismo un poco de té y sentados en la alfombra de la sala, a luz y el calor de la chimenea, siguieron charlando.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo te sientes? Respecto a la visita de tu madre, quiero decir— le dijo Pierre cuando la charla pareció apagarse. Clary miró el fuego, como si este bailara para ella y suspiró.

—Triste. Supongo. Cuando era niña, me preguntaba porque mi madre jamás deseaba verme, no entendía que en realidad se avergonzaba de tenerme. Cuando crecí lo entendí y me dolió; me sentí tan mal por arruinarle la vida a mi propia madre que me decidí a no verla, a no causarle ninguna molestia más y supongo que fue también por eso que me esforcé tanto por estar en el mundo de la moda. Mi madre, Mary-Kate Pierce, famosa por sus diseños y sus amoríos, pensé que quizás, seguir sus pasos como modelo la harían sentirse orgullosa de la persona que soy, pero me equivoqué. Para ella, siempre seré la mancha más grande de su vida; el peor error…— la voz de Clary se quebró entonces y Pierre advirtió por la luz del fuego, que los ojos de la castaña se volvían cristalinos.

—No deberías sentirte así… puede que la señora Pierce no se sienta orgullosa, pero yo no soy el único ícono para la población francesa. Clary Aston, modelo y egresada de la universidad de París, fotógrafa y seguramente el próximo rostro que represente a Francia en Miss Universo— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, intentando con sus palabras, hacerla sentir un poco mejor. Clary lo miró y esbozó una débil sonrisa; permanecían muy juntos, sus hombros alcanzaban a rozarse y justo en ese momento, Pierre tenía ganas de besarla. Besarla y que sonriera. Besarla y lograr, tal vez, que la tristeza le abandonara.

—Ni siquiera se casó con mi padre. Su único divorcio verdadero fue con el señor Jacobs, aunque eso jamás lo reveló. Según los medios, ella ya estaba divorciada cuando se casó en secreto con mi padre y posteriormente se divorciaron. Se ha vivido la vida en mentiras, como todas aquellas veces que ha hablado maravillas de su hija, negándomelas en personas—le confesó ella, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Pierre no lo aguantó más. Con delicadeza, limpió la lágrima que Clary derramaba y la abrazó, la chica sollozó un poco entre sus brazos, pero se calmó al sentir las manos de Pierre acariciando su espalda, su cabello, acunándola y arrullándola, para apaciguar su dolor.

No dijeron nada más, se quedaron así, miraron el fuego y cuando menos lo sintieron, Clary recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Pierre, abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras él la sujetaba por la espalda y recargaba la cabeza en el sofá detrás de él; se quedaron dormidos, arrullados por la respiración tranquila del otro, calientitos por el fuego de la chimenea.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la mañana… 07:00 PM=**_

Cuando el aroma a café y a tostadas recién hechas invadió el lugar, Pierre se revolvió inconscientemente desde su lugar. Habían pasado años desde que se hubiera quedado dormido en algún lugar que no fuera su cama, años desde que Loui, el mayordomo o su propio padre tuvieran que cargarle hasta su habitación; le dolía el cuello, la espalda y sin duda alguna, el trasero. No era nada cómodo dormir en la alfombra.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó con alegría que Clary seguía ahí. Recostada en su pecho, dormía como una niña en sus brazos, solamente alterando su posición por el movimiento de su respiración. Con gran sorpresa, el capitán francés descubrió que alguien los había cubierto con una frazada y segundos después, encontró la respuesta al quién.

Rosy, había entrado para despertarles, sonriente y guiñándole un ojo al rubio, tras echarle una mirada a Clary.

—Buenos días niño Pierre— le dijo el ama de llaves en una sonrisa

—Hola Rosy, gracias— le respondió el chico en una sonrisa— ¿Qué hora son?— preguntó

—Pasan de las 7:30, deberías despertarla y apresurarse a desayunar. El teléfono está sonando desde las 5, si bien recuerdo, Julián está buscando a su hermana— le comentó el ama de llaves saliendo de la habitación. Pierre rió para sí y tanteó sus pantalones en busca de su celular, cuando lo encontró trató de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a Clary y entonces, notó que Julián le había enviado un par de mensajes. ¿Por qué había accedido a darle su número?

 _ **De: Tú cuñado el asesino A las: 04:55 AM**_

— _ **Lee con atención muñeca Barbie, más vale que me entregues a mi hermana sana y salva o estás muy cerca de convertirte en papilla. ¿A dónde demonios le has llevado? Que sepas, que el secuestro es ilegal el… muchos países, incluyendo Francia. Espero tengas un buen abogado.**_

 _ **PD. No sé a qué hora llegue mamá. Trae a Clary temprano. Por favor. —**_

—Tonto— murmuró y la risa de Clary le hizo saber que mientras leía, la chica había despertado.

—Espero que el tonto no sea Julián— le dijo, mientras se sentaba, aparentemente igual de adolorida que él, en cuanto al cuello y la espalda de trataba. Pierre le sonrió al verla.

—Buenos días. No, qué va. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— le preguntó, irónico. Clary echó a reír y tras ponerse de pie, Pierre la guió al comedor para probar aquello que inundaba el ambiente con su buen aroma. En el camino, la puso al tanto de lo que Julián decía.

—Bueno, no es un secuestro si yo acepté venir ¿no?— le respondió ella en cuanto hubieron tomado asiento en la mesa del comedor. Instantes después, Rosy apareció, sirviendo tostadas, huevos revueltos, jugo de manzana y mucho café.

—Bueno días señorita, mi nombre es Rosy, ama de llaves— se presentó

—Buenos días Rosy, yo soy Clary Aston— respondió la chica en una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Pierre la veía así de feliz.

—Oh, lo sé bien señorita, la he visto en muchas revistas— le dijo la anciana, logrando que la castaña se sonrojara un poco.

—Y cierto o falso Rosy. ¿No es más bonita en persona?— le preguntó Pierre, colorando aún más a Clary.

—Muchísimo más hermosa en persona, niño Pierre— le aseguró la sirvienta en una sonrisa. Clary se limitó a reír nerviosamente.

Mientras desayunaban, los enamorados charlaron sobre sus dolencias del cuerpo, prometiéndose que la próxima vez, que hablaran hasta tarde, procurarían hacerlo en el sofá. Y fue entonces, cuando Clary pidió a Pierre un favor muy especial:

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, no quiero estar en la misma casa que Mary-Kate yo sola. Aunque estén Kalet y Julián— le dijo. Pierre tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y sonrió.

—Claro, iré contigo. Solo deja… me doy una ducha rápida. Le diré a Rosy que te de una habitación y que te consiga un poco de ropa, mi madre dejó mucha de cuando más antes, no creo que le importe prestarte algo— le comentó el capitán guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido, salió rumbo a la cocina, pidió a su ama de llaves la habitación y la ropa y volvió al comedor solo para besar la mejilla de Clary y subir directo a su recámara.

—Señorita, venga conmigo. Le llevaré a su habitación— le dijo Rosy al aparecer. Clary la siguió sin hablar, hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su mente, cuando ya estaban en la recámara que le habían dado.

—Rosy… ¿tú has conocido a muchas de las conquistas de Pierre?

—Oh, no señorita. Usted es la primera chiquilla que el joven Pierre trae. Muchas han venido a buscarle, pero créame cuando le digo que nunca han pasado de la sala. Jamás había dado de desayunar al señorito Pierre mientras tuviera visitas, no siendo chicas— le respondió la señora dejándola a solas. Clary sonrió para sí, pues le tranquilizaba mucho ser la primera chica con la que Pierre actuaba así.

Pasados 20 minutos, Clary había tomado una ducha encontrando en la cama, prendas limpias que ponerse, unos jeans muy bonitos y también una blusa de mangas acampanadas, poniéndose sus tacones propios, dobló el vestido que se había puesto y lo metió en lo único que llevaba con ella; su bolso.

Cuando bajó, Pierre le esperaba en la sala, charlando con Lui, el mayordomo. Al parecer, el padre de Pierre regresaría a Francia, aunque su madre seguiría el Milán, arreglando sus asuntos. Tras una breve presentación, los chicos salieron de la mansión rumbo al hogar de los Pierce.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=09:00 PM=**_

 **=Mansión Pierce=**

Pierre estacionó el auto frente a la puerta de entrada de la mansión; la reja principal había estado abierta a su llegada, así que Clary le había pedido que superara los jardines. Acaban de bajar del auto, cuando la chica reparó en el flamante carro negro que estaba estacionado frente al _Acura,_ se trataba del auto de la familia, el que Mary usaba cuando estaba en casa. Y ahí, plantada en la entrada de la mansión, Mary Kate Pierce, la observaba.

Pierre advirtió la presencia de la señora y tomó a Clary de la mano, ante su mirada gacha, acercándose a la entrada, la señora Pierce repaso las facciones de su hija antes de decirle:

—Se puede saber ¿dónde has estado Anabeth Pierce?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/A:**

 _Solo una nota… ¿también odian a Mary-Kate? Nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	9. Una suegra con malas pulgas

**=9. Una suegra con malas pulgas=**

—Sabes, que no me gusta repetir las cosas. ¿Dónde estabas Anabeth?— preguntó Mary-Kate una vez más, arqueando una ceja con maestría de quién realiza mucho y a menudo ese tipo de gestos. A su lado, Pierre sintió la mano de Clary temblar y no necesito mirarla para saber que había bajado la mirada. Él mismo se hallaba bastante impactado con la presencia de la señora Pierce.

Alta y esbelta, de facciones francesas, bien definidas y una elegancia innata en sus movimientos, Mary vestía de falda negra y camisa blanca, alternando las prendas como sola una diseñadora profesional de modo podría hacerlo, no iba realmente maquillada, pero la densidad del rímel en sus pestañas, realzaba sus impactantes ojos azul zafiro, tan parecidos a los de Clary, como sus cabellos dorados se asemejaban a los de Julián. Mirando con atención, Pierre habría podido apreciar, la nariz delgada y afilada de Kalet en el rostro de su madre.

—Lamento hacer que malinterpretara nuestra llegada, señora Pierce. Es mi culpa que Clary no haya llegado a casa anoche, estuvo conmigo, salimos a cenar en las afueras de la ciudad y se me estropeó el auto; esta mañana nos recogió la grúa y Clary me acompañó a casa a dejar el carro, desayunamos y vinimos, como ve, este carro no podría estropearse— le dijo entonces Pierre, apretando ligeramente la mano de la castaña y sorprendiéndola en el acto, tanto o más que a Mary, quién al mirarlo, pareció advertir entonces su presencia.

—Ya veo— dijo Mary al cabo de unos momentos y aunque sonrió, Clary sintió que se trataba de una de esas sonrisas, que en realidad solo son muecas— Bueno, pues pasemos, espero que tus hermanos me reciban de mejor manera. ¿Nos acompaña a tomar el té, joven Le Blanc?—

Pierre miró a la señora Pierce, sorprendido. Antaño, habría colaborado con alguna de sus líneas y la habría promocionado, pero en persona, jamás había tenido el gusto de conocerle. Tal vez Mary fuera fanática del soccer o tal vez fuera porque era hijo de Jean Pierre Le Blanc, magnate hombre de negocios.

—Claro, me encantaría— respondió y acto seguido, la señora Pierce abrió las puertas de la mansión, de par en par. Dentro, solo el mayordomo parecía estarla esperando. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Clary y Pierre se quedaron detrás de Mary, mientras ella advertía con alegría que muy apresurados, Kalet y Julián bajaban a recibirla.

Kalet se dirigió inmediatamente a saludar a su madre, tan solo bajó las escaleras, mientras que Julián demoró en lo que fulminaba a Pierre con la mirada. Mary-Kate parecía bastante alegre de que sus hijos la recibieran y mucho más agradable que cuando miraba a Clary, Pierre, advirtió entonces lo que Clary le había contado la noche anterior. Para Mary-Kate, ella no era su hija, tan solo lo que no podía corregir en su vida, mientras que los otros dos, parecían ser santos de su devoción.

—Bueno, pues pasemos a tomar el té. Estoy deseosa de saber que ha sido de mis hijos. Anabeth, espero que tu padre no piense en aparecer por aquí— espetó Mary tomando rumbo a la sala.

—No, no lo hará— fue la leve respuesta de la castaña. Los tres chicos y la castaña, siguieron a Mary-Kate hasta la sala, donde se acomodaron en torno a los sofás; los hermanos Jacobs tomaron sus lugares juntos y Clary optó por quedarse al lado de Pierre, Mary fue la única en sentarse sola, tras elegir el sofá individual. Poco después, el ama de llaves apareció, aparentemente acostumbrada a servir el té. Pierre notó con sutileza que Mary lo había estado mirando fijamente y no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué, en tanto que Clary se mostraba sumisa, completamente decidida a no hacer enfadar a su progenitora.

—Muy bien, explíquense. Ethan, Nathan, ¿qué es eso de que Anabeth vive aquí?— cuestionó Mary, apenas le sirvieron el té. Kalet pareció no tener respuesta, pero Julián, habló firme y decidido cuando respondió:

—Bueno ¿qué tiene de malo? Es nuestra hermana. Pasaba demasiado tiempo sola en la mansión del señor Aston que yo le propuse vivir aquí, Nathan me apoyó mucho y bueno, logramos convencerla, créeme no fue fácil. No es nada importante mamá, deberías sentirte feliz de que tus tres hijos estén bajo el mismo techo—

—Cuida lo que dices Ethan, no me tiene nada contenta esta decisión. No deseo tener ninguna relación con Marcus Aston y el hecho de que su hija viva aquí, vuelve de eso, algo difícil. Pero en vista, de que parecen muy a gusto, cederé. Solo espero, en verdad, Anabeth, que no entorpezcas los estudios de Nathan ni los torneos de Ethan— le dijo la señora y acto seguido dio un sorbo a su té.

Para Pierre, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Mary nombraba a sus hijos por el nombre que al parecer ella había escogido, Clary Anabeth, Ethan Julián y Nathan Kalet, por un breve instante, Pierre consideró preguntarle a la señora Pierce si a sus hijos en realidad les gustaba que los llamaran por su segundo nombre, pero se abstuvo al comenzar Mary a interrogar a sus hijos.

Qué si el colegio de Artes escénicas en Londres, que si el nuevo torneo de Polo, que si Tom Hiddleston había dado una buena crítica, que si Julián por fin podía correr en cualquier pista que se le asignara. Pero ninguna pregunta sobre lo que Clary desempeñaba. Nada de modas, nada de Chanel, ni una sola mención de sus exhaustas sesiones en las que Pierre sabía que la chica había trabajado.

Pasado un rato, la conversación fluyo en torno al viaje que Mary-Kate había realizado a Colombia y sus paseos por las artesanías mexicanas en sus vacaciones al México excitante. Y entonces, cuando Pierre comenzaba a aburrirse y estaba a nada de ponerse pie para sacarlos a él y a Clary de ahí, con una buena excusa, Mary-Kate se giró hacia ellos y con voz tan firme como mordaz, preguntó:

—Y bueno. Habla Anabeth. ¿Sales con el señorito Le Blanc?—

—Este… sí— respondió la castaña, débilmente.

—Y eso ¿cuándo pasó?— preguntó Mary

—Bueno… nos conocimos hace un mes, tal vez dos. Congeniamos muy poco y todo eso, pero conociéndonos, Pierre es increíble— aseguró la castaña, con renovado ímpetu. Mary frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Cómo vas en la revista? Pude echarle un vistazo a la línea primavera-verano y me di cuenta de que hay muy buenos atuendos, Chanel comenzara a promocionar mi nueva línea _moda urbana en París_ , espero que mi hija pueda ser la modelo elegida para la línea— le dijo y su sonrisa, sincera e idéntica a las que la señora había dedicado a Julián y Kalet, sorprendió a Clary.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 12, el almuerzo fue seguido y fue el turno de Pierre de hablar. La señora le cuestionó sobre su carrera y sobre los negocios de su familia en los que el rubio menciono, no estaba interesado y menos al tanto de ellos. Siguió preguntándole sobre lo que había visto en su hija y en una ocasión se le escapó comentar que según la última revista que había leído con el nombre de Pierre, aseguraba que salía con una modelo inglesa, lo que provocó el sonrojo de Pierre, al no poder ocultar su antaño, reputación de mujeriego.

Al término del almuerzo, Clary acompañó a Kalet en una imitación de una escena de película y fue entonces que Julián, pidió a Pierre que le acompañara al establo, donde _Thunder_ se mostraba espléndido, argumentando a su madre que como él, Pierre amaba los caballos. Ya en el establo, Julián arremetió contra el rubio:

—Dime secuestrador ¿dónde llevaste a mi hermana toda la noche?—

—Fuimos a pasear y luego a mi casa. Nos quedamos dormidos, Clary lloró mucho. Luego de lo de Natasha me armé de valor para confesarle que me enamoré de ella y fue que decidimos pasear por los Campos Elíseos, luego en mi casa, tomamos té y ella empezó a hablar de su madre, la cosa se tornó húmeda porque Clary al parecer, siente mucho su mala relación… aunque por lo que vi, tu madre parece querer acercarse esta tarde a su hija— le explicó Pierre. Julián pareció calmarse ante el argumento y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale, bien. Sí, yo también lo noté. Aunque también noté que mi madre te mira, como si te conociera. ¿Había trabajado alguna vez con ella? ¿O tu familia?—

—Que yo sepa, no, directamente jamás aunque de mi familia no sé, los negocios de papá y mamá son cosa suya no mía. De todas formas, preguntaré, yo también noté esa mirada…— le dijo el rubio. Julián abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo entonces, el celular de Pierre sonó. Era el entrenador, tenía una junta urgente.

Excusándose con el hermano mayor, Pierre salió volando de la mansión rumbo al campo de futbol, donde se le puso al tanto de las buenas nuevas. El último partido de la liga francesa se jugaría esa semana, el día sábado. El PSG tenía solo una semana para prepararse para ganar y así, asegurar su pase a la Champions League. El capitán también tuvo que hacerse cargo de revisar los expedientes de sus compañeros para enviar a la Champions y tuvo un breve encuentro con el entrenador de la selección francesa, quién le advirtió que le vigilaría para mantenerlo bien checado sobre su conducta antes del mundial y como esta influiría en su rango de capitán de la selección.

—Y por favor, dimite de ser un galán por unos meses, no quiero que mi capitán ande inmiscuido en escándalos innecesarios, ¿eh, Pierre?— le dijo el entrenador, obteniendo como única respuesta, un gran sonrojo de parte del rubio.

Cuando el capitán volvió a su mansión, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y estaba cansado. Se limitó a charlar con Clary por teléfono y se enteró que Mary la llevaría durante dos días a Chantilly, dado que Julián jugaría extraoficialmente un encuentro de polo y no de turf y que su madre aprovecharía para presentarle a un gran ícono del modelaje. Con tan buenas noticias y sin poder creer aún que Mary-Kate Pierce se mostrara mucho más agradable para con su única hija, Pierre se quedó dormido jugando Xbox, levantándose de golpe en lunes por la mañana, retrasado para ir al campo.

—Lo único bueno, fue que le gané al Barcelona— se dijo así mismo camino al campo.

 **:-:-:**

Lo que fue del lunes y el martes, Pierre consideró que habían pasado demasiado rápido, había contado a Taro y a Napoleón sus avances en su relación con Clary, contándoles de igual modo todo lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr acercarse a ella –siendo durante un buen rato la burla de Taro, que por fin entendía a qué se refería el capitán con _Taritis-aguditis-cursis-epidermis_ \- y finalmente, les había prometido presentarles a Clary si llegaban a ganar la copa de Francia.

Para el miércoles, Clary le avisó que su madre había insistido en permanecer más días en Chantilly y que regresaría el viernes, Pierre le comentó sobre su partido del sábado esperando que ella acudiera. La castaña prometió regresar puntual para ver jugar a su ídolo, aunque Pierre no tuvo tanta suerte en los avisos al PSG, ya que esa misma tarde, apareció en el campo un enigmático personaje que buscaba a Jaqueline Balizari, la novia de Taro.

El esperado viernes que anunciaba el regreso de Clary, no se prestó para que Pierre pensara en ello, dado que los acontecimientos que estaba generando la visita del extraño extranjero, amenazaba la hermosa relación que su amigo tenía. Pierre había enfrentado esa misma tarde al forastero en nombre de Taro, aunque no se había sentido como una gran ayuda; con sus pesares personales, regresó a casa, para enterarse que su padre, Jean Pierre Le Blanc y su madre Fleaur Valjean, estaban en casa.

Acababa de entrar a casa, cuando advirtió que por las escaleras, la figura de su madre, bajando a recibirle y antes de darse cuenta, el mismo señor Le Blanc había aparecido desde el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. Jean Pierre Le Blanc, era uno de esos hombres que aunque maduros, conservaba sus facciones y su atractivo; completamente rubio y de ojos tan azules como el agua de los mares, padre e hijo, eran un mismo retrato solo embellecido por la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos miel que alegraba las vidas de ambos hombres. Con toda seguridad, la primera mujer que Pierre supo era hermosa y la que en esos momentos, le recordaba a Clary, a excepción de los ojos.

—Cariño, ¿dónde habías estado?— le preguntó Fleaur.

—Tuve práctica y también había que arreglar los últimos detalles para el partido que jugaremos mañana. Eso y me encontré con un tonto, pero nada importante. ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que llegarían hoy? Pude haberles recogido en el aeropuerto— le dijo Pierre

—Bueno, es que pensábamos llegar mañana, pero se prestó la oportunidad de regresar desde hoy. Y qué bueno que lo hicimos, así podremos acudir a tu partido. Hace mucho que no te veo jugar— le respondió su padre. Con aquella gran noticia, la familia Le Blanc se dispuso a comer, cuando un mensaje entró al buzón de Pierre:

 _ **De: Clary A las: 05:03 PM**_

— _ **¡Volví! Lo sé, te estabas muriendo sin mí. Ok, no. Mañana trabajaré desde temprano, Mary-Kate me programó una sesión, pero yo logré adelantarla. ¿Listo para ganar? ¡Nos vemos en el estadio!—**_

Sin poder evitarlo, el capitán francés sonrió ante aquellas noticias, porque al parecer, la final de la Copa francesa, se pintaba para que no solo ganara, sino para que tres personas importantes en su vida, acudieran a verle jugar.

 _ **De: Pierre A las: 05:06 PM**_

— _ **Sí, te extraño. No tengo a nadie a quién molestar con mis chistes. Suerte mañana. ¡Pierre Le Blanc nunca pierde! (aunque bien se aceptan besos para la buena fortuna) *guiño sexy*—**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Cuando el tan esperado encuentro llegó, el PSG se alzó con la victoria sobre el Marsella por un 4-2, obtenido gracias al triplete de talentos que el PSG poseía. Desde la delantera prodigiosa que Napoleón dirigía, hasta el medio campo excelso cubierto por Pierre y Taro, quiénes tal vez no eran conocidos como la _Golden Combi_ pero si como el mejor dúo que pudiera sacarse del PSG. Los cuatro tantos que el equipo anotó, fueron ni más ni menos que de Taro, Pierre y Napoleón, además de un tiro libre que el japonés del equipo cobro y anotó. El único punto que Pierre pensó en pulir aún más, para la Champions y para el Mundial, fue la portería, custodiada por Amoro, el arquero del combinado nacional.

Aquella victoria, fue celebrada por Jaqueline y por Taro más adelante, cuando desaparecieron del estadio rumbo a la feria de la ciudad. Pierre, fue galardonado no solo por la prensa y por su equipo, sino también por sus padres que se mostraban orgullosos del capitán en que Pierre se había convertido. La única mala noticia fue sin duda, la ausencia inexplicable de Clary.

Confundido, Pierre le llamó y la texteó sin respuesta alguna de parte de la castaña. Esa noche, Pierre y sus padres cenaron en la mansión Le Blanc donde el capitán puso a sus progenitores al tanto de la nueva chica con la que salía, asegurándoles que tan pronto como la apretada agenda de ella se lo permitiera –o al menos a que le respondiera los textos-, la llevaría a la mansión para presentarla y no solo decirles su nombre sino también mostrarles a la mujer que por primera vez lo había enamorado –física y sentimental mente-.

El domingo sin embargo, cuando el sol apunto el medio día y el almuerzo en casa de los Le Blanc terminó, Pierre recibió un texto de Clary con una simple nota, que le quitó las ganas de llamarle a Napoleón para jugar Xbox y mirar soccer:

 _ **De: C. Anabeth A. Pierce A las: 12:02 PM**_

— _ **No quiero volver a verte—**_

Bastante confundido, Pierre evitó escribir y en vez de eso, llamó directamente, pero la llamada se desvió. Argumentando a sus padres que debía salir, Pierre subió a su recámara a ducharse, vestirse y preparado para salir a casa de Clary, bajó las escaleras justo cuando una visita inesperada entraba a la casa:

—Señora Pierce— espetó el rubio, bastante sorprendido.

—Buenas tarde, Pierre. ¿Estás por salir?— le respondió Mary, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Yo… bueno, sí, iba a ver a Clary. ¿Está en casa?— respondió el rubio, nervioso.

—No, no lo está. Mis hijos fueron a Chanel a realizar una sesión de Anabeth. Te ruego, disculpes que no puedas verla y te remitas a llamarla Anabeth en mi presencia, no es para nada de mi agrado el nombre de mi hija que Marcus Aston eligió. Y ya puestos, dado que Anne está ocupada, ¿podría hablar contigo en privado? Tengo algo muy importante que decir— le dijo Mary. Pierre asintió, confundido y a sabiendas de que su padre estaba en su estudio y su madre en la biblioteca, guió a Mary-Kate a la sala donde le ofreció algo de beber:

—Una copa de whisky, me sentaría bien— le dijo ella, Pierre asintió y sirvió una copa, evitando malinterpretaciones a la escena, llenado él, su vaso con agua.

—Y bueno, no quisiera ser grosero. Pero… ¿puedo saber que desea hablar conmigo?— le preguntó el capitán. Mary bebió de su copa antes de sonreír y hablar:

—Ya que eres un chico directo, lo seré yo también— Mary dejó su copa y sonrió aún más— No te quiero cerca de mi hija— sentenció.

—¿Disculpe?— Pierre estaba atónito, aquello jamás lo habría esperado.

—Como escuchas, niño Le Blanc, no te quiero cerca de Anne. Tu relación con mi hija, como tu amistad con mis hijos se terminó. No voy a permitir que ninguno de mis ellos se mezcle con tu familia, mujeriegos e incomprendidos, negándose siempre al rechazo y avergonzando a los Pierce. Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras como lo había sido o más bien como es, tu adorado padre. Que sepas Pierre Le Blanc, que ningún Le Blanc se mezcla con un Pierce. Mucho menos, siendo tú. No eres ni por asomo el partido que Anne merece— Mary-Kate había dejado de sonreír, al notar la reacción que Pierre había tenido. Pálido y confundido, el capitán francés se había quedado en una pieza al escuchar aquellas cosas. ¿Clary estaba al tanto de aquello?

Antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele alguna buena respuesta, Fleaur Le Blanc, de soltera Valjean, entró en la sala a paso decidido y sin esa tan dulce sonrisa que a su hijo le encantaba:

—No te atrevas a juzgar así a mi hijo, Mary— le dijo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Jean Pierre Le Blanc** y **Fleur Valjean** son personajes inventados, propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***** Una vez más, te invito a conocer al personaje tan enigmático y problemático que hizo acto de presencia en la vida de Taro, volando a través de Fanfiction a la primera historia de esta serie _****Noche de Copas**.**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, aquí, el capítulo 9 que trajo consigo la aparición de la familia Le Blanc, un personaje bastante problemático para Taro y claro, la desaparición de Clary. Esperando que les gustara, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Finalmente, el capítulo 10! Que tan pronto como me sea posible, subiré._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	10. Finalmente el fin

**=10. Finalmente el fin=**

Si tuviera que describir a Fleaur Valjean de Le Blanc en tres simples palabras, Pierre Le Blanc, no dudaría ni en un momento en responder: hermosa, adorable, mordaz. Y sus palabras, no podrían resultar más ciertas sin que nadie se atreviera a cuestionarlas. Fleaur Valjean, era sinceramente, hermosa de pies a cabeza, física y personalmente; sin lugar a dudas, resultaba una mujer amable y tolerante, dulce y razonable. Y por más que resultara increíble, no quedaban dudas sobre que Fleaur Valjean era mordaz. Tan mordaz y venenosa como para intimidar a quién se le atravesara en el camino, tan letal como una leona. Y aunque Pierre sabía que su madre, era de temer cuando él mismo hacía algo mal, había una sola situación, que convertía a Fleaur en esa leona al asecho. Cuando se metían con su familia.

—Fleaur— espetó Mary, poniéndose de pie en un solo salto y completamente sorprendida de encontrarla en casa. Por supuesto, jamás habría imaginado que de juzgar a Pierre acabaría siendo retada por la madre del mismo. En menos de lo que Mary parpadeó, Fleaur se había colocado junto a Pierre, completamente seria y firme—No quisiera ser grosera en tu propia casa, pero, esto no es algo en lo que tengas voz, tu hijo y yo…—

—Como bien has dicho Mary, se trata de mi hijo, así que tengo la suficiente voz para meterme. Si antes, dije que no te atrevieras, quisiera corregirme. No te permito que juzgues a mi hijo, de esta ni de ninguna otra manera— interrumpió Fleaur con desdén y sin inmutarse ante el semblante de Mary.

—Primeramente, se trata de mi hija también y de lo que yo juzgo como madre, beneficioso para ella. Segundo, no eres quién, ni siquiera como madre para permitirme o no algo. Y tercero, no he dicho ninguna mentira— respondió entonces Mary con cizaña, esperando con sus palabras amedrentar a Fleaur. No lo consiguió.

—Y ¿dónde está tu hija? ¡Oh, no! Créeme, soy quién para permitirte las cosas, lo sabes tan bien como yo— Fleaur sonrió y su sonrisa, terminó por hacer enfadar a Mary— Y sobre lo que has dicho, tienes razón, no mentiste. Has dicho que Pierre es idéntico a su padre, físicamente. Aunque la experiencia con chicas que Pierre posee no es genética de su padre, más bien, yo diría que es un rasgo personal—

—Es un mujeriego— escupió Mary con desdén y desprecio. Fleaur, sonrió más ampliamente.

—Dicen por ahí, que la experiencia puede recomendar a un hombre, si es así, mi hijo tiene bastante. Pero no hablaré de eso contigo. Largo de mi casa, antes de que comience a hablarte de un pasado que estoy segura, te avergüenza en exceso— ordenó la dueña de la casa, Mary la fulminó con la mirada.

—No te…

—Me importa poco si me lo permites o no. No te lo diré de nuevo Pierce, lárgate de mi casa— escupió Fleaur y aunque Pierre estaba seguro de que Mary jamás lo aceptaría, la señora Pierce bajó levemente la cabeza, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir abruptamente, dejando detrás de ella, el duro sonido de sus tacones contra el piso; asustada.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se escuchó, la madre de Pierre respiró aliviada y se giró, mirando a Pierre como quién dice: "me debes una buena explicación". Pierre, sentado en el sofá, bajó la cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

—Oh, no te rías como si no tuvieras nada que ver. Dime Pierre Le Blanc ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿La chica de la que te enamoraste, en verdad es hija de Mary-Kate Pierce?— espetó Fleaur tomando asiento junto a su hijo.

—Este… bueno… sí, es su hija. La conoces, Clary Aston… pero… en mi defensa, no está igual de loca que su madre y es mucho más hermosa y estoy seguro que no sabe nada de esto y no tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una loca caprichosa, así que por favor, no te enojes con ella y me prohíbas verla igual que su madre hizo, porque en verdad no quisiera pensar de ti que eres otra Cruella De Vil, porque yo te quiero mucho así como eres y sé que no quieres ser Cruella, ¿verdad, mami?—dijo Pierre lo más rápido que pudo y con su mejor carita de niño bueno.

Fleaur lo miró durante unos instantes, antes de suspirar y sonreír. Había dos cosas, que podían desarmar a Fleaur como si la estuvieran haciendo enojar y esas dos cosas, o más bien personas, se llamaban Jean Pierre y Pierre Le Blanc.

—Está bien. Pero bueno, ¿qué haremos con esto? ¿Qué hiciste que Pierce está tan molesta?— respondió la señora Le Blanc.

—Pf… yo tampoco lo sé. Solo… me presenté en su casa. Lo juro por mi capitaneado. Yo creo que, simplemente está loca. Pero… bueno… ¿tú… ya la conocías?— preguntó el chico. Fleaur volvió a suspirar, antes de responder.

—Lamentablemente para mí, sí, así fue. Nos conocimos hace un tiempo. Yo era secretaría en empresas Le Blanc, mientras que ella había despegado como diseñadora y presagiaba ser talentosa. En ese entonces, tú padre ya era un hombre importante, sabes bien que los negocios de la familia han llevado generaciones prosperando. Cuando yo entré a trabajar, tú padre me asignó un proyecto dado mi interés en los negocios…

—Sí, sí, eso lo sé— le interrumpió Pierre con una sonrisa— Así se conocieron y enamoraron, el trabajo los reunió y ustedes se volvieron entonces la pareja más redituable de Francia. Me lo han contado muchas veces— aseguró el chico. Fleaur sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces creo, que lo único que no sabías, es que cuando tú padre y yo comenzábamos a enamorarnos, Mary se fijó en él. Y se lo dijo. Trató muchas veces de enamorarlo, pero Jean Pierre siempre me prefirió a mí. La misma Mary-Kate me amenazó con hacer de mi poca carrera añicos sino me alejaba del señor Le Blanc. Pero tú padre jamás me dejó a la deriva, rechazó a Mary de una manera bastante dura—

—No puedo creerlo. ¿La señora Pierce… enamorada de mi padre?—murmuró Pierre fuera de sí. La noticia había resultado todo una bomba para el heredero Le Blanc.

—Lo sé, es bastante increíble. En ese entonces, Mary era lo que ya es hoy, una mujer exitosa, bella y poderosa. En cambio, yo no era más que la simple secretaría cerebrito del presidente de la empresa. Claramente, Mary jamás superó el desaire de tu padre, si está cobrándoselas contigo…

—¡No! ¿Eh? Ahora sí que la líe. Quién me manda a enamorarme de verdad de la hija de una loca obsesiva y rencorosa. ¡Sí que soy un genio!— exclamó Pierre, aterrado. Fleaur sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Cariño, cálmate. No deberías regañarte, más bien, deberías comenzar a pensar en lo que harás. ¿Crees que tu chica, esté al tanto de los planes de su madre?

—Bueno, pues… no lo sé. Pero tal vez, pueda averiguarlo, sus hermanos deben ser de ayuda. Veré que puedo hacer— con renovadas energías, Pierre se puso de pie, con rumbo directo a la salida.

—Ah y por cierto— le dijo a su madre regresando sobre sus pasos. Fleaur alzó la vista dónde su hijo y lo miró interrogante— Eres la mejor mamá del mundo— espetó el rubio, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su progenitora y saliendo del lugar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= _ **1 hora y media después…**_ =

= **Hipódromo de París** =

Julián entró en los establos, pendiente de si alguien le seguía. Al llegar al campo, Loui el mayordomo de los Le Blanc le había puesto al tanto de aquella extraña cita y aunque no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, se sentía feliz de que Pierre hubiera sido tan inteligente. Apenas divisó la caballeriza número 4, se dio cuenta que no había caballo y en lugar de ello, Pierre se encontraba ahí.

—Bueno cuñadito, gusto en verte de nuevo— le dijo el joven Pierce para llamar su atención. Pierre sonrió de medio lado.

—Dime por favor que esto es una broma. Fui a su mansión, tu mayordomo estuvo a nada de lanzarme a patadas al jardín. No puedo ver a ninguno de los Pierce sin antes haberle pedido permiso a su mami. Me costó bastante que Loui pudiera contactar a tu representante con un nombre falso, para citarte aquí y dar una entrevista— le dijo el rubio, completamente desesperado. Julián suspiró.

—Oh, créeme, es verdad—

—Pero… ¿qué pasó?—

—Bueno, luego de nuestro viaje tan extraño y familiar a Chantilly, regresamos con una mami bastante encariñada con su hija abandonada. El día de tu partido, se suponía que Kalet y yo veríamos a Clary en el campo, pero antes de que el primer tiempo terminara, ella llamó y dijo que no la dejaban salir de casa. Tuvimos que irnos, llegamos a casa y entonces mamá nos dio un largo discurso sobre la progenie Le Blanc. ¿Sabías que mi madre conoce a tu padre por negocios con mi padre?— le explicó Julián. Pierre se dio cuenta que Mary les había mentido, diciéndoles a sus hijos que el señor Jacobs mantenía negocios con el padre de Pierre, sin revelarles su antiguo amor fallido.

—Clary. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?— fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Según mi madre, no podemos abandonar la mansión sin su permiso a menos que se trate de trabajo. Clary está bien, solo está enfadada. Nunca la había visto gritarle así a mi madre, el día del partido, pelearon mucho, y bueno, Clary lloró toda la noche, pero fuera de eso, está bien. Me alegra que hayas pensado en sacarme a mí de la casa, Clary hubiera tenido que hacerlo en compañía de mamá. Pero bueno, a charlar menos y a planear más. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Porque… planeas arreglar todo esto con Clary ¿no?

—Pues claro que sí. Necesito hablar con ella, pero no se me ocurre una manera de verla sin que tu madre se dé cuenta…

—Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte. Mamá ha programado nuestras agendas, echaré un vistazo a la de Clary y buscaré la oportunidad perfecta. Mañana tendré toda la información—

—Hablas como si esto fuera una misión de espías— se mofó Pierre.

—Es que quiero que vuelvas a estar con mi hermana, porque necesito verla feliz antes de tu funeral— aseguró el jinete, guiñándole un ojo. Pierre dejó de reír y preguntó:

—Mi… ¿funeral?

—No creas que olvide vengarme por haber secuestrado a mi hermana. En cuanto esto se solucione, te lo haré pagar, Le Blanc— le aseguró Julián sonriente, encaminándose a la salida— Y te va a doler—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día…=**_

Como sus actividades marcaban y en vista de que Julián no le había escrito aún nada respecto a Clary, Pierre se dirigió a su práctica esperanzado a que su cuñado favorito, le resolviera el asunto. En casa, su padre y su madre le habían expresado su apoyo y le habían asegurado que para lo que necesitara, ellos le auxiliarían. Pero si por algún momento, paso en la mente de Pierre que aquel, sería un día sencillo, estaba muy equivocado.

A penas el descanso les dejó un tiempo, Pierre, Napoleón y Taro habían acudido al consultorio de Jaqueline, novia del japonés, asombrados por el enorme peluche que su admirador le había enviado. Un admirador que solo les estaba causando problemas. Luego de un poco de discusión y de que Jaqueline se retirara del campo, la práctica se había reanudado con la ausencia de Taro y era conducida justo en esos momentos, por Napoleón, dado que Pierre había salido a recibir al admirado tan molesto de Jaqueline:

—Ya te dije que Taro no está aquí— repitió el capitán— ¿En serio? ¿Eres gay?— cuestionó el broma.

—Exijo…— el admirador estaba por decir algo, cuando calló de repente al advertir el carro de taro estacionarse, cuando el japonés apareció, Pierre le cedió el terreno y volvió a la práctica. Acababan de ajustarse de nuevo al ritmo, cuando Jaqueline llamó con pésimas noticias y un Pierre, bastante en contra de su última decisión, dio por finalizada la jornada de ese día, una hora más tarde de que Taro se hubiera retirado en pos de su novia.

Cuando volvió a casa, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kalet esperándole en la sala:

—Vaya, hola Kalet. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?— le preguntó el rubio.

—Bueno, me escapé— bromeó Kalet— No… mamá cree que iré a una audición. Soborné a mi chofer para que no abra la boca. Vine porque Julián me lo pidió. Te tenemos buenas noticias—

—Pues anda, dímelas. Alegrarías mi día— le dijo el capitán.

—El padre de Clary, vuelve a la ciudad. Llegará el miércoles por la mañana y pensamos que si pudieras hablar con él y ponerlo de tu lado, él podría imponerse ante mamá y claro, sacar a Clary de la mansión— le explicó el pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír. Pierre, estuvo a nada de lanzarse a abrazar al chico, completamente feliz de recibir aquella noticia. ¡Dos días! Y si todo salía bien, podría volver a ver a Clary.

—Vale. Y Clary… ella…

—Ella te manda decir que te extraña. Que quisiera poder decirte muchas cosas y que…— Kalet trató de darle emoción a la última frase, pero como si Pierre le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, el francés le interrumpió:

—Dile que yo también la amo—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Martes… por la mañana**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

Con la esperanza de que ese día resultara mucho más sencillo que el anterior, Pierre se presentó en el campo sonriente y con muchas ganas de encontrar a Misaki, Napoleón y Jaqueline, ya que estaba anhelando por comentarles que un día después, su relación quizás, podría mejorar. Pero como bien es sabido, las cosas, muchas veces no salen como se planean.

Esa fatídica mañana, Pierre, lo supo y supo que por el momento, la prioridad de todo, era ayudar tanto a taro, como a su novia. Siendo el apoyo, el paño de lágrima e incluso, el revelador y descubridor de la verdad, Pierre desempeñó su mejor papel como amigo, cuando las cosas se tergiversaron y la felicidad de un buen chico quedó en juego. Ese martes tan espantoso, Pierre pasó su día en compañía de Taro, desde el campo hasta su departamento y al anochecer, cuando estuvo seguro de que el japonés se recuperaba de lo vivido, se atrevió a hablarle.

—Taro, necesitamos hablar— le dijo el rubio al entrar a la recámara de Misaki. Desde la cama, el japonés lo miró y respondió:

—No quiero hablar de ella

—Que mal, porque eso harás. No puedes dejar esto así, escúchame, sé que crees que sabes la verdad, que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero no es así. Por favor, Taro, habla con Jaqueline, no puedes dejar esto así.

—No quiero— replicó Taro, girándose hacia la pared, enrollándose en sus mantas. Pierre suplicó:

—Por favor…

—No quiero Pierre, no lo haré— sentenció el japonés, emberrinchado. Pierre bufó, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Bien. Pero que sepas Misaki, que no te estoy diciendo esto como tu amigo. Lo hago como tu capitán. Mañana, hablarás con Jaqueline en el descanso, o serás arrastrado hasta el consultorio por 11 jugadores enardecidos que desearán la venganza al escuchar que es gracias a tu terquedad que practicarán el triple y correrán 60 vueltas al campo— ante tal posibilidad Taro se giró con apuro y miró a Pierre, aterrado:

—No puedes…

—Yo soy el capitán— aseguró el rubio, sonriendo. Taro, asintió con la cabeza, antes de ceder. Hablaría con ella.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Miércoles…=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del PSG=**

Cuando el miércoles llegó, Pierre esperaba que todo en su vida resultara como lo esperaba. Primeramente, presionó a Taro durante el entrenamiento para vengar así a Jaqueline y para recordarle al japonés la promesa que había se había visto obligado a hacer. Cuando el almuerzo llegó, comprobó que el japonés había acudido a charlar con la chica de la enfermería, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en realidad, el castaño no había arreglado nada en absoluto. Con palabras duras y tal vez con poco tacto, el capitán francés, impuso su versión y logró que Taro reaccionara de manera positiva.

El fin de la jornada, llegó con la celebración que conmemoraría la historia de Taro y Jaqueline y además del par de zapes que el japonés recibió de parte de Pierre y Napoleón, el capitán francés, recibió un mensaje, que alegraba su vida de una manera más personal:

 _ **De: Tu no tan asesino cuñado A las: 02:12**_

— _ **Oxigenado, nos vemos en 20 minutos en Aston Galleries. Mr. Marcus Aston ha aceptado recibirnos—**_

Y con esas simples palabras, Julián había terminado de alegrar el día del rubio, quién montado en su _Acura_ tan solo esperaba no albergar esperanzas que de pronto se perderían. Camino a Galerías Aston, principales exportadoras, importadoras y productoras de artesanías francesas, el capitán trató de diseñar la mejor manera de comentarle al padre de Clary lo que pasaba en su vida. Había sido sencillo poner a sus padres al tanto de la situación, así que solo esperaba, el señor Aston, resultara igual de comprensivo y amable. De ser una versión masculina del carácter de la señora Pierce, Pierre había comenzado a temblar de nervios.

En cuanto llegó a su destino, el capitán francés se estacionó como pudo y bajó del auto para encontrarse con Julián, quien ya le esperaba. Se saludaron rápidamente, internándose en el edificio y subiendo directamente a la oficina del presidente, quién se suponía, les estaba esperando.

Que el ascensor se detuviera en el piso 20 y que las puertas se abrieran de par en par, terminó de poner un poco más nervioso a Pierre, pero Julián se había encargado de mantenerlo sereno y tranquilo, expresándole que si algo sabía de Marcus Aston, eso era sin duda que no era como su madre. La secretaría personal del presidente de las Galerías, les recibió con amabilidad y para su buena suerte, les condujo sin miramientos a la oficina de Marcus.

Acababan de entrar, cuando el señor Marcus, alzó la vista de sus muy importantes documentos y los advirtió en su oficina. Si antes, Pierre había tenido oportunidad de admirar a Clary junto a su madre para compararlas, encontrando como única herencia de Mary-Kate Pierce, el par de ojos azul zafiro y la belleza desmesurada; Pierre tuvo que esforzarse en no abrir la boca, al ver al padre de su novia.

Elegante y con garbo, Marcus Aston, de origen británico, era un hombre atractivo, de cabellos castaños intensos y facciones definidas; mentón cuadrado, mejillas limpias de imperfecciones, frente lisa y cejas densas; su nariz, era parecida a la de Clary, pequeña y afilada, mientras que sus labios, delgados imitaban a los de su hija, sus ojos sin embargo, brillaban desde el tono miel que poseían, reflejando en ellos la infinita jovialidad y armonía que los de Clary también irradiaban. Como si de un frecuente conocido se tratara, Pierre se permitió sentirse menos nervioso y en vez de ello, más seguro de que las cosas ahí, saldrían bien.

—Buenas tardes chicos, veo que son puntuales— les dijo Marcus en una sonrisa— Por favor, siéntense— les pidió. Julián y Pierre, tomaron asiento frente al señor Aston y saludaron.

—Gracias en verdad por recibirnos señor— le dijo Julián.

—Bueno, me resultó más sencillo que tratar de contactarlos yo mismo; sé porque están aquí— les dijo Marcus— Hace dos días, recibí una llamada de una vieja amiga, que me comentó lo que está sucediendo. Deberás disculparme Julián, pero no puedo creer lo patéticas que son las acciones de Mary, al ser tan infantil, rencorosa y molesta— explicó el señor Aston— Pierre Le Blanc, me es un placer conocerte al fin en persona. Debo decir que el gusto de Clary por tu manera de jugar, es también agradable para mí

—Gracias señor, es halagador saberlo. A mí en cambio me impresiona el gran imperio en artesanías que usted ha construido y si se me permite ser indiscreto, también me impresiona la hermosa y agradable hija que ha criado— respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa. Marcus lo miró durante unos momentos, antes de sonreír y asentir.

—Clary y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, llegué esta mañana, le dije que la vería para cenar, pese a la negativa de Mary-Kate a que me presente en su casa, pero estoy seguro que cuando pueda ver a mi hija, entablaremos una agradable charla sobre ti. En su momento, ambos también podremos hablar de tus intenciones para con mi hija, pero por el momento…— sin previo aviso, Marcus se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, haciendo con sus actos que Julián y Pierre le imitaran— Creo que debemos resolver esto. Mary-Kate Pierce debe recodar, que Clary también lleva mi apellido…—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=03:00 PM=**_

 **Mansión Pierce**

—Anabeth— la voz de su madre, tan fría y dura como siempre desde que lo recordaba, le sacó de su propio mundo y la obligó a alzar la vista del juego para celular que había comenzado. Ella y Kalet, habían permanecido en la sala desde hacía un buen rato, mientras ella jugaba y su hermano leía, cuando súbitamente Mary-Kate entró en la habitación.

—Mmm— murmuró la castaña sin interés cuando su madre le habló.

—Lo he decidido, un chofer te llevará a casa de tu padre, con la explícita orden de asegurarse que llegues con Marcus— le dijo Mary, tomando asiento en un sofá frente a donde Clary permanecía sentada.

—Ok. No vaya a ser que mi padre sea amigo de Pierre Le Blanc y le ayude a que nos encontremos secretamente, ¿no?— respondió mordaz.

—Escucha bien Anabeth, eres mi hija te guste o no. Pierre Le Blanc no es un buen chico para ti y si puedo evitar que te encapriches con un idiota como él, lo haré. No volveré a discutir esto contigo, que no entiendes nada, así que espero que quede claro. Mientras yo sea tu madre, no podrás ver a ese chico, nunca—

—Bueno, yo en verdad espero que recuerdes que Clary también tiene padre— escucharon entonces. Clary alzó la vista sorprendida y de repente, demasiado feliz, solo para encontrarse con la cálida y amorosa imagen de su padre, de pie, en el umbral de la sala. Mary-Kate tardó un par de momentos para reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se puso de pie, indignada y girando en redondo para interrumpir a padre e hija que se abrazaban.

—Marcus ¿quién te ha permitido la entrada a mi casa?

—Nadie absolutamente, pero soy Marcus Aston, pocas veces necesito que alguien me permita algo— respondió el señor Aston con voz autoritaria, Clary se puso a su lado, a la expectación de lo que estaba por suceder.

—Sal ahora mismo de mi mansión, Anabeth puede recibirte allá afuera, en el jardín—

—Dios Mary, ¿ni siquiera eso puedes hacer? ¿Sabes acaso que a nuestra hija, le cala el tan aburrido nombre que le pusiste? Clary, repítelo, se llama Clary— espetó Marcus, cansado.

—Jamás la nombraré por ese ridículo…

—No empecemos otra vez, no estoy aquí para eso. Vine, porque necesito recordarte que no tienes derecho a mandar sobre la vida de mi hija. Si tanto te gusta distinguir entre nombres y sangres, quisiera, amada mía, que recuerdes el primer nombre y el primer apellido con el que mi hija es reconocida: Clary Aston. Hija de Marcus Aston. Modelo y mujer de éxitos enormes… pero sobre todo, por sobre todas las cosas, una chica independiente. Tal vez, tu no recuerdes que cuando Clary cumplió un año, decidiste dejarla en mi casa, como mi hija y desentenderte de ella; llegaste incluso a mantenerla alejada de sus hermanastros, pero yo si lo recuerdo. Y durante toda su vida, he criado a Clary para que se convirtiera en una mujer, mejor, que su madre. Y lo logré. Mi hija solo heredo de su madre, ojos y belleza, pero su talento, si inteligencia y su carácter, los ha cultivado de una mejor manera. Así puestos, no te permito que interfieras ni en su carrera, ni en sus relaciones personales y amorosas— dijo Marcus con total autoridad, firme y decidido, mientras que con cada palabra, el enfado y la indignación de Mary, crecía a borbotones.

—Vaya, Pierre Le Blanc te ha hablado entonces de su pequeño capricho con nuestra hija. ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha contado de la fama de mujeriego que le precede? ¿Te ha puesto al tanto de con cuantas modelos de Chanel ha salido? ¿Ha llegado a tus oídos que ese muchacho estúpido es primogénito del hombre al que yo rechacé durante mucho tiempo? ¿Del hombre que se encapricho conmigo y estuvo a punto de destrozar mi relación con Jean Loui Jacobs? Acaso…

—Basta— le cortó Marcus— En primer lugar, sí, estoy al tanto de ello; de la fama de mujeriego como del pasado que te une a Jean Pierre Le Blanc, aunque la versión que conozco es algo más exacta que la tuya. En segundo lugar, todo este tiempo pensé que tu matrimonio se había arruinado porque le fuiste infiel a tu marido y no pudiste ocultárselo como otras veces. Y en tercer lugar, Pierre Le Blanc no me ha contado nada de esto—

—Escucha Marcus…

—No, escucha tú Mary. Estoy cansado, de tus mentiras, de tu vida complicada, de tus rencores, de tus indignaciones, de todo lo que se relacione contigo. Estoy cansado, harto y más harto de ti. Eres la madre de mi hija y lo entiendo pero no por eso, te soportaré. Quiero que sepas, que no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija, Clary regresará a vivir en su casa, donde sus hermanos y novios, tantos como ella quiera, serán bien recibidos, pero donde tú, jamás podrás poner un pie. Espero que hagas esto sencillo, porque no me gustaría tener que recurrir a las leyes para mantenerte alejada. Y créeme, tengo tres testigos muy cercanos que abogarán a mi favor

—Y dime, ¿quiénes son esos seres imaginarios?— se mofó Mary

—Nada de imaginaciones. Jean Pierre y Fleaur Le Blanc estarán complacidos de abogar y claro, Jean Loui Jacobs. Mucho me temo Mary, que has martirizado más que agradado, así que…

—No…

—Ya basta mamá— espetó entonces Julián, entrando a la habitación, junto a Pierre. Ambos chicos habían esperado como Marcus les había indicado, pero presas de la ansiedad, habían terminado por ingresar al lugar

—Ethan…—

—Julián, por favor. Me llamo Julián y mi hermano se llama Kalet. Basta de diferenciarnos por el nombre que haya elegido nuestro progenitor paterno, tienes que cortarle a tus rencores.

—Hijo, no creo que sepas de lo que…

—Lo sé, lo sé todo. Sé de tus infidelidades como de tus amoríos y caprichos, de los hombres que te rechazaron y las mujeres a las que atormentaste para conseguir tu beneficio. Sé tus rencores a los dos hombres que te dejaron, pero que te dieron hijos a los cuales debías criar y sé por qué has interferido tanto en la vida de Clary. Lo sé mamá y solo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de la espantosa mujer que demuestras ser, yo te quiero. Eres mi madre y te quiero, te admiro, eres mi primer gran amor, pero también me decepciona que seas como eres. Así que, me voy de casa. Si Clary me acepta, me gustaría seguir viviendo en el mismo lugar que mi hermana y seguirla molestando y seguirla protegiendo— espetó mirando a Pierre— Volveré, cuando desees madurar, superar y perdonar.

—En ese caso, yo también quiero irme— espetó Kalet. Mientras tanto, Mary miraba a sus hijos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Estaba perdiendo y lo único que le quedaba era ceder o alejar a sus propios hijos. Bajó la cabeza, suspiró.

—De acuerdo, sí así será, lo acepto. Kalet y Julián pueden hacer cuanto les venga en gana, quedarse o irse. Clary, espero que demuestres lo que tu padre quiere: que eres una mujer mejor— los ojos de Clary se iluminaron, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y aún sujeta del brazo de su padre, la castaña asintió con la cabeza:

—Solo quiero ser la hija de la que ambos estén orgullosos. Yo, no te odio mamá. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho…

—Pero quererte no significa que cederemos a tus órdenes. Nuestras vidas nos pertenecen, como la tuya te pertenece a ti. Déjanos equivocarnos, déjanos elegir…— le dijo Julián, acercándose a abrazarla, al poco tiempo, Kalet se unió a ellos y un momento más tarde, Clary. Desde el interior del abrazo, Mary sonrió, porque lo único que ella siempre había querido, había sido que sus hijos, nunca se equivocaran como ella.

Mary Kate Pierce, solo deseaba felicidad para sus tres hijos. Buenas vidas, amores reales, vidas felices, por eso los había impulsado al éxito, por eso había decidido alejarse de su única hija, a quién no le deseaba se pareciera a ella. Y ahí, en medio de sus tres hijos, Mary se prometió, terminar con sus rencores personales y albergar la felicidad de sus hijos, fuera cual fuera.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día…=**_

 **Restaurante Le Train Bleu**

El reloj acababa de marcar las 4 de la tarde. La comida se había terminado y el vino de las copas estaba en su último trago. La charla había comenzado con las buenas noticias. Clary, había puesto al tanto a Pierre, de las decisiones de Mary, a dejarla salir con él y ayudarla lo más que pudiera a que la nueva línea, fuera un éxito. Le había comentado que según su acuerdo familiar, los tres hermanos podrían seguir viviendo juntos y que incluso, viajarían en familia junto a Mary y el señor Jacobs, a Inglaterra, a inicios de Junio, para la graduación de Kalet.

Pierre le había contado como fue que logró llevar a su padre a casa de los Pierce y los sucesos acontecido con Taro y sus propios padres. Una vez más juntos, Clary y Pierre podían disfrutar tanto de su compañía, como de su bonita relación amorosa. Sin problemas, sin padres rencorosos y sobre todo, sin reputaciones que interfirieran.

—Yo solo tengo una duda… si tú no le contaste a mi padre toda la historia, ni tampoco Julián… ¿quién fue?— preguntó Clary, cuando ambos se pusieron de pie para abandonar el restaurante tras pedir la cuenta. Pierre la seguía, camino a la salida, cuando una sonrisa, surcó sus labios:

—Oh, cierto. Mi madre tuvo algo que ver. Al contarle a papá, lo obligó a llamarle a Jean Loui Jacobs y fue el padre de Julián y Kalet el que decidió ponerle un alto a Mary, él llamó a tu padre y lo puso al tanto— sorprendida y sonriente, Clary salió del restaurante cuando Pierre le abrió la puerta, besando al capitán, apenas este también salió.

¡Bendito fuera el señor Jacobs!

Estaban completamente absortos en su beso, cuando decenas de flashes los hicieron separarse y entonces, la sorpresa de ser encontrados con las manos en la masa, los invadió:

—Joven Pierre, joven Pierre, es cierto que usted y la señorita Aston ¿están saliendo?

—¿Desde cuándo ha mantenido esta relación?

—¿Es verdad que usted secuestró a la señorita?

—¿En serio se conocieron cuando usted trabajó secretamente como comediante?

—Que tan cierto es ¿Qué usted se disfrazaba de payaso para entretener a la modelo?

—Será Ethan Jacobs ¿el cupido que necesitaban para confesarse su amor?

Las preguntas de los reporteros tan extrañas como absurdas, lograron atraparlos y no tardaron en descubrir quién les había enviado a los paparazzi con tan ridículas especulaciones:

—¡Julián!— exclamaron los dos, antes de comenzar a explicarse ante la prensa.

 **:-:-:**

 _ **¡Extra, extra!**_

— _PARÍS, FRANCIA._ _ **Taro Misaki**_ _, ofrece una conferencia de prensa para revelar su nueva relación, con_ _ **Jaqueline Balizari**_ _, médico suplente en el complejo del PSG—_

— _MUNICH, ALEMANIA. ¡Famosa pianista, impacta con su relación amorosa!_ _ **Allison Mondragón**_ _, declara estar en una relación, completamente enamorada del portero japonés,_ _ **Genzo Wakabayashi—**_

— _TURÍN, ITALIA. ¡El tigre ha sido domado!_ _ **Kojiro Hyuga,**_ _revela noviazgo con_ _ **Aimeé ventura**_ _, reportera—_

— _SAITAMA, JAPÓN. ¿Portero o karateca?_ _ **Ken Wakashimazu**_ _arma revuelo en su fiesta de victoria, tras golpear a su compañero por el amor de una estudiante:_ _ **Lee Hye Sun**_ _—_

— _YOKOHAMA, JAPÓN. ¡_ _ **Mamoru Izawa**_ _, el nuevo cantante de la selección! Ebrio y seductor, el futbolista roba el corazón de_ _ **Cho Nakamura**_ _—_

— _MILÁN, ITALIA. Hija de famoso millonario,_ _ **Jin Wang,**_ _revela relación con futbolista japonés,_ _ **Aoi Shingo**_ _—_

— _MUNICH, ALEMANIA. ¡Nueva revelación! El Ballet Alemán salta a la fama con su nueva representación del Lago de los Cisnes, junto a su bailarina principal,_ _ **Edeline Loev**_ _que se jacta de haber conquistado al Kaiser Alemán,_ _ **Karl Heinz Schneider**_ _—_

— _MUNICH, ALEMANIA: Alemania entra en pánico:_ _ **¿Stephan Levin**_ _, dejará el soccer?_ _ **Arianne Clark**_ _, actriz de drama, se convierte en el blanco de la ausencia del Caballero del sol de Medianoche—_

— _MILÁN, ITALIA: El Milán pierde la Champions, pero_ _ **Gino Hernández**_ _gana el corazón de la artista_ _ **Alice Bossi**_ _. Italianos felices por tal noticia—_

— _PARÍS, FRANCIA. ¡FRACIA IMPACTADA! Capitán de la selección,_ _ **Pierre Le Blanc**_ _, roba protagónico al involucrarse amorosamente con la famosa modelo,_ _ **Clary Aston**_ _. ¡Fotos inéditas de una cita secreta!—_

— _ **JAPÓN. Inicios de Junio.**_

 _ **A solo medio mes de que el Mundial de Futbol de comienzo, el país del sol naciente, incrementa los escándalos, cuando**_ _ **Hikaru Matsuyama, anuncia formalmente su compromiso con Yoshiko Fujizawa.**_

 _ **¿Qué tan interesante será este Mundial?—**_

Con los periódicos extendidos en su escritorio, todos en la primera página, Munemasa Katagiri, observó una vez más los encabezados tan llamativos, antes de suspirar. De una u otra manera, cada nombre que se reconociera en las noticias como futbolista, estaba relacionado y para su buena o mala suerte, se trataba de su selección. Toda Europa y el mismo país habían estado atentas a darle seguimiento a aquella ola tan extraña de amor y escándalos futboleros.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Katagiri tomó los casi 22 sobres crema que había preparado, seguro de que en su momento, juntar a la selección de cabeza, no sería tan extravagante para las noticias. ¡Pero a quién engañaba!

—Este será un mundial de locos— se dijo aun cuando entregó a su secretario los sobres. Ahí iban, 22 convocatorias al Mundial. Convocatorias, que se reunirían con ciertas invitaciones amarillas. El principio del caos. Solo el inicio de un _**Mundial de Locos.**_

 _ *****FIN*****_

— _ **por ahora—**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa** pertenecen por completo a su creador **Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA** así como sus historias y familias.

 ***** Cualquier **OC** reconocible dentro de la colección, es propiedad de **JulietaG.28.**

 ***** _ **Puedo cambiar**_ es la tercera y última entrega de la sub-colección Europa de Amor, perteneciente al _Mundial de Locos_ y que comenzó con _**Jeté, Gran Jeté, I Love You.**_

 ***** La colección **Mundial de Locos** así como las tramas descritas en ella, pertenecen a **JulietaG.28** , y fueron creadas para entretener, sin ánimo alguno de lucrar. La autora no se beneficia con esta colección, más que por los comentarios del público que son el pago y privilegio de los escritores.

 ***** La familia **Le Blanc** posee una historia propia, creada por Yoichi, pero al ser esta, desconocida para la autora, el resultado ha sido este.

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO ESTRENO:**

 ***** HASTA QUE LA COPA NOS SEPARE *****

 _Un mundial. Dos bandos. Una boda. ¡Y un completo desastre!_

 _¿Qué pasa cuando las chicas de los jugadores no congenian del todo?_

 _¿Hikaru recordará, que aparte del Mundial, su boda está en proceso?_

 _El Mundial en que Tsubasa se casó, no fue ni por asomo, tan interesante como este._

 _La selección japonesa, se prepara para vivir:_

 _¡Un Mundial de Locos!_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Muy buenas noches tengan todas mis lectoras y lectores. Me es un tremendo placer, llegar esta noche con este tan largo capítulo, que anuncia finalmente el cierre de Rumbo al Mundial y Europa de Amor, dos sub apartados de esta tan loca y dramática colección que inicio hace casi un año y que ha seguido hasta aquí, por todos los comentarios, los favoritos y los seguidores que se han dado el tiempo de leer. Con este episodio, cierro la historia de Pierre y dejo mis adelantos, para el siguiente fic, que se localizara en el Mundial y reunirá a todos nuestros queridos personajes. ¡Ojalá lo esperen!_

 _Una vez más, millones de gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y gracias por las hermosas palabras que a lo largo de todas estas historias me han hecho llegar._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Candiiventura**_

 _ **Noukinav018**_

 _ **Princesalirio**_

 _ **ValeMBlackL**_

 _ **Dulce843**_

 _ **StarLord**_

* * *

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _ **LA SELECCIÓN… REGRESARÁ—**_


End file.
